Simple Continuidad
by MelChem
Summary: Continuando con la linea de la historia original Albert y Candy continúan con su vida al punto de comprometerse, mientras Terrie continua también con su vida en Broadway, sin embargo una obra de teatro lo vuelve a poner de nuevo en el camino de Candy haciéndolo recordar su pasado con ella.
1. Chapter 1

Terrie se había ido, se alejó de Candy, estaba decidido a alejarse de Candy y dejar que el destino le deparara una mejor suerte que las posibles tristezas y penas que él le hubiera llevado a su vida, pero ¿era eso en realidad?, ese día simplemente había decidió no mirar atrás y alejarse de ella y eso sería lo ultimo que sabría de ella y que ella se convirtiera en un recuerdo de un simple amor de verano... Pero ¿seria así en realidad?... Terrie no se detenía a pensar en eso, por única vez en su vida realmente estaría firme ante esa decisión. Terrie regresó con Susana, la cual no tardo mucho en desposarlo y así sellar su destino y cerrar el capitulo.

Por otro lado Candy además de trabajar como enfermera también se había convertido en una trabajadora del hogar de Pony, aunque para la hermana María y la señorita Pony, Candy era más que eso. Candy se convirtió en una persona totalmente dedicada a su trabajo y a los niños los cuales empezaron a ser su gran prioridad y su razón para levantarse todos los días y seguir adelante, lo único que tenia en mente eran ideas de como ayudar a los niños a conseguir mejores hogares o asegurar un lugar en un hogar, pasaba días enteros buscando posibilidades de buenos hogares adoptivos para los niños, además de que había logrado grandes apoyos del gobierno y de la comunidad para mejorar el hogar de Pony y que no les faltara nada a los niños, desde vestimenta, alimento, medicinas las cuales fueron fáciles de obtener gracias a su trabajo como enfermera, y vaya que si hacia mucha falta esa clase de apoyos en el hogar Pony. Candy veía como sus esfuerzo estaban dando frutos había, conseguido que la tasa de adopción aumentara y la cantidad de niños que había en el hogar era minima, agilizo tanto los procedimientos que cuando llegaban niños nuevos al hogar de pony era casi transitorio su paso, por lo que en el hogar de pony los pocos niños que quedaban no generaban un gran desafío y Candy podía disfrutar de, aunque raramente, tiempos libres y en ese tiempo lo pasaba en su mayoría con su príncipe de la colina al que ella simplemente le decía "Albert"

Los días pasaban, en la vida de Candy y no eran para nada días tranquilos, la verdad es que Candy era un imán para las situaciones más divertida, o era al menos lo que le decían todos sus amigos. Era por eso que a Albert le encantaba pasar el tiempo con ella, ya que con ella la vida parecía más divertida.

Candy no se limitaba a buscar a hogares adoptivos solo en los lugares aledaños, incluso en diferentes estados, por lo que muchas veces, ella era la encargada del traslado de los niños que eran adoptados por familias que se encontraban algo lejos y las familias no contaban con lo recursos para poder ir por lo niños hasta el Hogar de Pony, en estos viajes Albert aprovechaba la ocasión para acompañar a Candy, y lo hacia más que por el hecho de pasar una situación divertida, era el estar al lado de Candy para cuidarla, algo que Candy ya había demostrado que no era necesario, por lo que muchas veces la ausencia de Albert en estos viajes no era algo extraño, pero definitivamente eran más placenteros al lado de Albert.

En uno de sus más recientes viajes, que según Candy uno de los más largos que ella recuerda, el nuevo hogar adoptivo estaba a dos días en tren, bastante largo, Albert la acompaño gustoso, sobre todo por la lejanía, estaba seguro que si no iba el niño se desesperaría y terminaría dando muchos problemas a Candy, y aun con la presencia de Albert, el chico se decidió darse a la fuga a mitad de camino, naturalmente Albert y Candy lo buscaron y lograron dar con el en poco tiempo, el chico al haberse escapado termino con una banda de chicos ladrones, los cuales estaban muy dispuestos ayudarle, claro que lo terminaron golpeando y tirado en un callejón, por lo que cuando lo encontraron lo llevaron al Hospital más cercano, Candy logró convencer al chico que era lo mejor para el era tener un nuevo hogar. Es extraño que un chico huérfano no quiera ser adoptado, pero en el hogar de Pony era algo que se estaba volviendo común y es que todos los chicos que conocían a Candy le tomaban un enorme cariño y no querían separarse de ella, así que Candy muchas veces tenia que lidiar con estas situaciones, lo que más temía Candy era por la seguridad de los chicos, ya que podían encontrarse con gente mala, como la vez en que un chico termino siendo secuestrado por una banda de tratantes de personas, afortunadamente Albert salvo el día y aunque termino en una pelea, esas eran la clase de cosas que Albert parecía disfrutar de esos viajes. Luego de dejar al chico en su nuevo hogar adoptivo, Albert y Candy emprendieron el camino de regreso al Hogar de Pony, la parte favorita de los dos ya que disfrutaban mucho de esos tiempos libres a solas, la compañía de ambos se les hacia muy reconfortante, ninguno nunca lo había admitido en voz alta, pero era algo que al parecer no tenían la urgencia por revelarlo, así que solo disfrutaban de esos momentos.

-Que día, no resulto, tan divertido después de todo, creí que nos enfrentaríamos a más cosas

-¡Albert! No creo que el chico estuviera de acuerdo contigo

-Oh, cierto lo siento- respondió algo apenado Albert

-Pero dime Candy, ¿Cuándo dejaras de trabajar tan arduamente?

-El día que tu también lo hagas Albert- le respondió a Candy mostrando su lengua en tono de broma

Albert realmente se había convertido en el cabeza de la familia Andrew, una vez que fue presentado en sociedad, no dejo de trabajar arduamente para lograr y asegurar la fortuna de los Andrew, y no es que realmente le interesara mucho, la verdad no era algo que le apasionara tanto como vivir aventuras en el mundo exterior. Pero esa actitud la había adquirido tiempo atrás en parte gracias a Candy, ella lo había inspirado ya que ella no se daba por vencida, por lo que Albert, en su posición no la desaprovecharía, sabía todo lo que tenia en sus manos por lo que se había dicho que aprovecharía esa posición para ayudar a las personas, lo cual era algo que realmente disfrutaba, así hacia que los negocios de la familia crecieran para así darle un mejor futuro a sus trabajadores, además de que logro emprender varias negocios nuevos que significaban muchas fuentes de ingreso para más personas y como las empresas no se administraban solas y las decisiones tampoco se tomaban solas, Albert debía dedicarle mucho tiempo, tiempo que para el parecía excesivo, pero que al final sabia que valdría la pena.

-Es verdad Candy, pero sabes que todo lo hago por ti, la verdad es que eres una señorita que me ah enseñado muchas cosas desde que te conozco, y no valdría la pena la vida si no diéramos nuestro máximo esfuerzo en todo lo que hacemos. Tú y tus esfuerzos para ayudar a los demás son lo que me han inspirado- le sonrío Albert a Candy de manera muy dulce

Candy se sonrojo un poco y cambio de inmediato el tema, Albert realmente no se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho realmente le había salido del corazón y estuvo de acuerdo en cambiar el tema de conversación. Fue en el momento en que se quedaron dormidos sin darse cuenta, Candy se despertó a mitad de la noche, al ver a Albert, recordó a Anthony, en ese gran amor que le tenia y como aun seguía sintiendo todo eso por el, pero pues el ya no estaba y no pudo evitar preguntarse si de nuevo volvería amar a alguien así y si alguien la volvería a amar, y la imagen que se vino a la cabeza fue la de Albert, se ruborizo y prefirió volver a dormir.

Los días transcurrían y había llegado el día de festejar el cumpleaños de Candy, Albert había organizado una gran fiesta sorpresa en la mansión de Leakwood, la cual era ahora hogar de Candy y claro esta que todas las mansiones Andrew, o más bien lugares a los cuales nunca llegaba Candy y es que como siempre ella prefería un cuarto en el hogar de pony, básicamente por que la mansión era muy solitaria a pesar de la compañía de Archie y Annie no se comparaba al bullicio del hogar de Pony. Al baile estaban invitados todas los amigos de Candy, desde todos en el hogar de Pony, Tom y toda su familia, Annie, Archie, Paty y su invitado, incluso los odiosos de Elisa y Neal, compañeras del hospital y algunas personas amigas de ella del pueblo, la idea era simple, Albert le haría un pequeño festejo en el hogar de pony, luego le entregaría las cartas de sus amigos, en las cuales le pedirían disculpas a Candy por no poder visitarla, y después le daría un paseo a algún lugar lejano diciéndole que seria una sorpresa mientras así todos podían arreglar todo para la fiesta. Como regalo en la fiesta le estaría esperando un hermoso vestido diseñado especialmente para ella.

Llegado el día todo marchaba muy bien, en el hogar de Pony la habían pasado muy bien con el pequeño festejo y los niños no dijeron ni una palabra de la fiesta sorpresa, supieron muy bien guardar el secreto, y vaya que Candy sabe muy bien darse cuenta cuando los niños y la hermana María y la señorita Pony están tramando algo pero esta vez no sospecho nada fue un festejo simple, bueno por lo menos para Albert fue algo simple comparado con lo que el planeaba, para Candy en realidad había sido perfecto, le encantaba salir de su rutina tan ajetreada y poder convivir con los niños y sobre todo con la hermana María, la señorita Pony y Albert sus personas mas queridas sobre el mundo, convivir con ellos era lo mejor que le podían regalar, y ella estaba feliz, Candy jugaba con los niños mientras Albert les mostraba como tocaba la gaita; un maravilloso día para Candy. A la mitad del día Albert se estaba divirtiendo tanto que casi se olvida de la fiesta de no ser que la hermana María le recordó que era hora de empezar con los arreglos, sobre todo por que todos los niños se debían arreglar para el evento, cosa que no era de un instante, así que Albert busco a Candy la cual estaba jugando entre los árboles con los niños, vaya que nunca cambiaria Candy pensó para si mismo

-Candy baja, tengo algo para ti

Candy bajo inmediatamente, como era costumbre se dio un buen golpe, de "tan rápido" que cayo, y por supuesto se llevo de encuentro a Albert, Albert que ya estaba acostumbrado a la manera de bajar de Candy no le tomo por sorpresa y alcanzo a atraparla, cayendo en sus brazos. Candy se quedo viéndolo agradecida y sonrío, uno de los chicos que se percato que los dos no se separaban empezó a echarles bulla inocentemente el cual fue el detonante para que todos los niños lo secundaran, ante esto Candy se sonrojo, al ver este gesto de Candy, la hermana María y la señorita Pony se sonrieron entre si en forma de entender que sucedía ahí realmente, Albert bajo a Candy inmediatamente, un poco sonrojado el también, inmediatamente cambio el tema con el regalo de Candy

- Ahm, si este, aquí esta tu regalo Candy,- y le entrego las cartas envueltas en un listón

- Pero si este no es un regalo, son las cartas que me escriben habitualmente, Annie y Paty- Le respondió un poco decepcionada Candy a Albert, esperando que hubiera sido un detalle propio de Albert

-Bueno el regalo es que yo soy el que te las esta entregando esta vez-y Albert le guiño

Candy le mostró la lengua en forma de complicidad, y le quito las cartas,

- Que raro, yo esperaba que ellas estuvieran aquí y no las cartas bueno tal vez se quedaron un poco en el correo atrasadas, pero que raro, no tienen el remitente

- Es por que yo las mande recoger, por eso te digo que es mi regalo

-¿Ósea que no van a venir?- pregunto Candy algo triste

-Mejor lee las cartas

Candy abrió las cartas, primero la de Annie la cual como siempre estaba muy feliz de leer, en ella Annie la felicitaba enormemente por su cumpleaños, pero se disculpaba por su ausencia, mencionaba que le había pedido de favor al tío abuelo William, que mandara por esas cartas por que sabia que por correo tardarían mucho, y la de Paty decía algo muy similar, exceptuando una parte donde Paty mencionaba que había conocido un chico, y que moría por que Candy lo conociera, pero que seria otro día por que había enfermado un poco y no podría ir

- Bueno es hora de tu otro regalo, el cual es una sorpresa - le dijo Albert a Candy, la cual no estaba muy feliz de que no podría ver a sus amigas a las cuales tenia ganas de ver, pero en el fondo Candy, en realidad estaba más feliz por estar con Albert, eso hasta ese momento ella no lo reconocía

- Bueno estoy lista para mi regalo- le digo Candy a Albert

- Entonces sube al carro y ponte esto en los ojos- Y Albert le entrego algo para que se vendara los ojos.

-¿Pero que clase de regalo es que no debo ver?- pregunto Candy por la extraña petición de Albert

-Confía en mí

Candy miro a los ojos de Albert con un poco de incredulidad a lo que Albert respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

-Oh está bien- accedió Candy y se vendo los ojos

Albert pensó que la venda en los ojos le daría más expectativas a la situación así que empezó a conducir, la verdad es que no sabia ni a donde ir eso no lo había planeado muy bien y empezó a manejar sin un rumbo, de cualquier manera para regresar solo debía tomar el camino contrario y ya.

Salio del pueblo y se fue por la carretera que iba hacia el norte, cuando salieron del pueblo Albert le digo que podía quitarse la venda.

-Oh, vaya! y ¿que es mi regalo que no podía ver por que camino tomamos?- pregunto Candy

- Ah pues es una sorpresa

-Vaya!- exclamo algo decepcionada

Mientras Albert seguía manejando, pasaban por un hermoso bosque, con una hermosa luz clara, y atravesaron un río muy grande,

-¡Que bonito bosque!, ¿En dónde estamos Albert?- pregunto Candy

-No te puedo decir Candy arruinaría la sorpresa-, la verdad es que Albert tampoco sabia, viendo que el tanque de la gasolina iba a la mitad decidió que los mas prudente sería esperar un rato en el bosque y luego irse de nuevo, Albert estacionó en un claro y le pidió a Candy que se vendará de nuevo los ojos, Candy accedió, la tomo de la mano, bajaron y empezaron a caminar por el bosque tomados de la mano.

Candy le menciono que el lugar le recordaba la primera vez en que se conocieron en que Candy se había perdido y casi se ahogaba y que ella pedía auxilio a Anthony para que la rescatara pero que había sido el Albert el que la rescato esa ocasión.

Albert imaginaba que hubiera sido de el y de Candy si no se hubieran conocido esa noche, que sería de el en esos momentos, eso no lo sabia, algo que si sabía es que era el hombre más afortunado y agradecido de tener a alguien como Candy en su vida

- Si recuerdo muy bien ese día, por lo que estoy segura que estoy a salvo a tu lado

- No estés tan segura, yo recuerdo que te asustaste mucho cuando me viste por primera vez- Y los dos comenzaron a reír.

Cuando Albert se había dado cuenta ya era casi tiempo de volver, por lo que le dijo a Candy que se quitara la venda,

-Llegamos

Candy se quito la venda esperando ver algo increíble, o hermoso, pero no, en realidad solo era el bosque común, como el que esta cerca de Leakwood o de la mansión de Albert

- Eh ¿pero que tiene esto de sorpresa?

- Eh, pues que... que... ehm mira los árboles... ¿no son excelente para que escales?- fue lo primero que se le pudo ocurrir a Albert

Candy para no lastimar el gesto de Albert le dijo que si, aunque para ella en realidad los árboles eran como casi todos los que estaban en el hogar de pony, era verdad que eran hermosos, pero para escalar árboles pues ya estaban los del hogar de pony, incluso el padre árbol lucia que mejor que cualquiera de esos árboles. Para que Albert no se sintiera mal corrió y escalo unos cuantos, mientras Albert la observaba, de repente Albert vio algo. Parece que uno oso, había sido atraído por las risas y ruidos de Candy. Albert inmediatamente fue hacia Candy y también trepo al árbol con ella, para no distraer mucho al oso y tampoco asustar a Candy, así que se quedaron el parte mas alta que podían del árbol esperando a que el oso se fuera

Y ahí estaban los dos sentados, con el sol de media tarde. Albert observaba como las pecas de Candy resaltaban con el brillo del sol, y como su hermoso pelo rubio brillaba, con esa tonalidad rojiza que le daba la tarde. La verdad es que Albert sabía que sentía algo por Candy, y lo supo muy bien en ese instante, sin embargo sabía que lo más inteligente era esperar. Candy miraba el hermoso paisaje que dejaba ver el sol antes de ocultarse, vio como los rayos del sol tocaban el pelo rubio de Albert convirtiéndolo más bien en un hermoso tono rojizo, y como su piel blanca se tornaba rojiza también, de repente le dio por tocar el rostro de Albert, a lo que Albert respondió con la misma suave caricia, se miraron por un instante como si el mundo se congelara, de repente se desbalancearon y cayeron, por suerte había una cama de hojas que amortiguo el golpe, y más suerte era que el oso no parecía verse por ningún lado, Albert fue el primero en estallar en carcajadas, Candy le siguió y le aventó un montón de hojas, hubieran seguido la batalla de hojas de no ser por que escucharon y vieron al oso acercarse por lo que se echaron a correr hasta llegar al auto y Albert arranco en seguida,

El sol se había desvanecido por completo, por lo que Albert encendió las luces del auto, poco antes de entrar al pueblo, Candy le agradecía por el día a Albert

-Muchas gracias Albert la verdad, fue un lindo regalo de cumpleaños, gracia por este día. Fue entonces cuando noto que Albert se dirigía hacia la mansión

-De nada Candy pero el día aun no termina- y para sorpresa de Candy antes de entrar a la mansión ya estaban esperándola todos sus amigos que trabajaban en la mansión desde Dorothy, Daniel, los cocineros y los demás, todos esperando a Candy. Candy como siempre se alegro mucho de verlos, todos la abrazaron y le desearon un feliz cumpleaños, inmediatamente antes de que pudiera dar las gracias Dorothy la tomo del brazo y se la llevo hasta su cuarto por la parte de atrás sin que nadie la viera, o mas bien sin que Candy pudiera ver alguien, y le dio el vestido que Albert había mandado hacer solo para ella.

Era un hermoso vestido rojo con detalles en dorado y brillantes incrustados, Candy se quedo fascinada

-Que hermoso vestido, parece el de una princesa dijo Candy

-El tío Abuelo William lo mando hacer para ti Candy- vamos póntelo rápido ya te están esperando todos

-¿Todos?, ¿quienes todos?

-Si no te pones el vestido no sabrás quienes son, anda Candy que aun hay que arreglarte el pelo- Dorothy noto lo sucio que estaba la ropa que Candy se había quitado

-Oh Candy tu como siempre nunca cambias, si que te gusta arruinar tu ropa

-¡Oh! no es mi culpa, Albert fue el que me llevo a ese lugar, creo que el quería que me ensuciara- sonriendo en forma traviesa

Candy salio con el vestido puesto, y le quedaba a la perfección lo cual le pareció extraño ya que mucha de la ropa que ella misma se compraba no le quedaba tan bien como ese, Albert se había esforzado realmente, Dorothy quedo fascinada,

-Vaya Candy ya eres todo una mujer- y sonrío Dorothy mientras la sentaba para arreglarle el pelo.

Candy se observo al espejo cuando termino de arreglara Dorothy, el hermoso vestido rojo entallado, le hacia notar un esbelta figura femenina su pelo completamente recogido dejaba ver unos finos rasgos de su rostro, se tomo un segundo para preguntarse si así era como le gustaban las mujeres a Albert, pero que preguntas se hacia y se sonrojo por completo, no le tomo mucho tiempo sentirse totalmente nerviosa por la reacción de Albert.

Ya estaban todos listos para recibir a Candy, Albert se integro a ellos, todos estaban muy sorprendidos, sobre todo la tía abuela, y la familia, de verlo así como si nada, ya que era raro verlo en bailes o eventos de la alta sociedad, nunca se le veía en esa clase de fiestas, y bueno y es que no era un evento de alta sociedad precisamente, muchos integrantes de la Familia sobre todo los Leagan estaban algo molestos por tener que compartir con la gente del pueblo es decir con muchos de los amigos de Candy, pero al parecer eran los únicos ya que incluso la abuela Elroy que ya hacia algún tiempo había logrado convivir con ellos sobre todo con la señorita Pony a la cual le logro tener mucha estima y respeto por todo lo que había logrado hacer, así que se tuvieron que aguantar, y decidieron no acercarse a la gente y permanecer solo con la familia.

Candy bajo las escaleras y todos quedaron fascinados al verla, sobre todo Albert que se quedo sin palabras, pensó que nunca la había visto tan linda como ese día, tal vez era por que la había comenzado a ver con los ojos de un hombre y sobre todo como alguien que estaba decidido a protegerla toda su vida.

Cuando bajo Candy un niño del hogar de pony se le acerco y digo

-Candy, no creí que fueras una princesa - todos se rieron Candy rompiendo con sus nervios, lo tomo de los brazos al niño y empezó la música y bailo con el niño y todos comenzaron a bailar, hasta que la música acabo Annie, Archuie y Paty se acercaron, Candy estaba muy feliz de verlos

-Candy que linda te ves, ¡muchas felicidades!- Le dijo Annie y la abrazo

-Gracias Annie

-Si Candy es un vestido hermoso y se te ve muy bien, ¡muchas felicidades! te eh traído esto espero te guste – y Patty le entrego una caja envuelta

-¡Oh muchas gracias Patty!, y Candy lo abrió inmediatamente, era un caja de música, le recordó al regalo de Stear, pero solo por un momento no quería arruinarle la noche a nadie con nostalgias por lo que decidió reservarse el recuerdo para ella.

Archie se unió a la alegría y felicitaciones a Candy

-Es verdad Candy, nosotros también te traemos un regalo, pero bueno no es algo que se pueda envolver en una caja- Entonces antes de que Archie terminara la frase, tomo a Candy de las manos

- ¡Candy vas a ser tía!

Candy se sorprendió tanto y se alegro tanto,

-¡Annie, es el mejor regalo que jamás alguien me haya dado!

Todos felicitaron a Annie, Archie les comento que si el bebe era niña pensaban ponerle Candy, y si era niño Anthony o Stear aun no estaban seguros, Candy se sintió muy alagada por el gesto.

Luego de un rato Patty le presento a Candy a su prometido, un viejo amigo de la familia de ella, era un joven que de cierta manera se parecía mucho a Stear físicamente, Candy le dio un poco de risa y de nostalgia eso, pero era claro por que estaba enamorada de el Patty.

Tantas buenas noticias en una sola noche, Candy estaba muy feliz. Pero lo mejor de todo, fue ya casi al termino de la velada, Albert y Candy se encontraron alejados de todos platicando solos, no sabían como había sucedido, tal vez en un punto estaban todos juntos platicando y de repente se fueron separando hasta que quedaron solos ella y Albert. La verdad Candy también sabia que sentía algo muy especial por Albert algo que no había sentido por Anthony y tampoco era lo mismo que había sentido por Terrie, era un lazo tan fuerte, que sentía que si llegará a decirle y no fuera correspondida sería el dolor más increíble y grande del mundo, por lo que por única vez en su vida había decidido contener el sentimiento hasta el momento adecuado. Y esa noche como ella recuerda no eran diferentes sus sentimientos. Albert, al ver que estaban solos, comenzó a acercarse un poco más a Candy y le pregunto que tal le había parecido su fiesta, si le había agrado el detalle.

- Oh claro que si Albert, me encanto, perdón si no te lo había agradecido, pero estaba tan encantada que casi olvido todo. Muchas gracias Albert, la verdad es que eres lo mejor que me pudiera haber pasado

Albert le sonrío, la tomo de la mano, e hizo que saltaran de la terrazo en donde estaban al jardín de rosas, Candy dudo en un momento, pensando que no estaría bien desparecer ya que ella era la cumpleañera, pero Albert le dijo que la mayoría ya se había retirado, lo cual era cierto, y que solo quedaban los invitados que se quedarían a dormir en la mansión por lo que no tenía razón para despedirse de alguien, por lo que nadie la buscaría, entonces Candy accedió. La luna esa noche aunque no era llena se veía hermosa, y más grande de lo común, y con esa hermosa luz de luna, las rosas del jardín que alguna vez eran cuidadas por el dulce Anthony, brillan en sus hermosas tonalidades, de entre todas ellas las que más deslumbraban a pesar de que fuera de noche, eran las dulce Candy.

-Oh es cierto, esas rosas llevan tu nombre, gracias Anthony, Anthony, era tan parecido a mi hermana me hubiera gustado conocerlo mejor, pero bueno no hay que lamentarnos por eso, creo que le estoy muy agradecido por todas las atenciones que el tuvo contigo Candy, definitivamente fue un chico muy afortunado, ya que tu le diste uno de los más hermosos regalo Candy

-¿Regalo?-pregunta Candy con una verdadera mueca de misterio

Albert se comenzó a reír, - De verdad que nuca cambiaras Candy, a pesar de ser una gran mujer, dedicada a su trabajo y al hogar de Pony, sigues siendo una niña inocente

-Oh y tú sigues siendo el mismo chico escurridizo Albert

-Eso es verdad, complemento Albert

Entonces Albert abrazo a Candy un gesto que la verdad Candy no se esperaba, para nada

-No te había felicitado en toda la noche, que cumplas muchos años Candy y espero que me sigas privilegiando con tu amistad

Palabras que Candy en realidad no escucho por esa sensación de calidez y confort que venían de Albert. Albert la acompaño de regreso a la mansión y ella se dirigió a su cuarto y Albert al suyo

Durante esa noche Candy recuerda que la sensación de calidez y confort, le quedaron marcadas y no la dejaron dormir en toda la noche, se sentía tan bien que no hubo la necesidad de descansar. Después de ese abrazo, las cosas parecían seguir iguales entre ella y Albert, es decir los dos trabajando mucho y casi sin tiempo de verse. En algún punto después de esas ocasiones, Candy se dio cuenta, que se emocionaba aun más y no podía esperar los días para ver a Albert a quien en su mente comenzó a llamar de nuevo "mi príncipe de la colina". Pero solo en su mente, por que Candy sentía que el cariño que Albert le tenía a ella, era solo un cariño tierno y sincero de amistad.

Los días transcurrieron normales y el sentimiento de Candy por Albert y sobre todo a medida que pasaban mas tiempo juntos y que Albert en cada encuentro parecía irse acercándose cada vez más a Candy, era algo que parecía inminente, algo que los dos ya casi daban por hecho bastaba con que uno lo mencionara.

"Triunfan en obra premiada", decía el encabezado del periódico que Annie le dejo a Candy en su improvisada oficina en el hogar de Pony, Annie sabia muy bien que Candy había olvidado por completo a Terrie así que cada vez que había una noticia de el en el periódico, Annie se lo dejaba a Candy, esta vez a diferencia de las demás Candy si leyó el articulo, ya que era costumbre de Candy de solo leer el encabezado y después dejarlo por ahí hasta que lo perdía o algún niño del hogar de Pony lo tomaba. Esta vez hubo algo que le llamo la atención de la noticia, Candy sabia perfectamente que Terry había decidido casarse con Susana, también sabia que Susana había quedado paralítica, pero en esta noticia aparecían los dos y ahora Susana estaba de pie, por lo que al parecer había logrado caminar, y ahora aparecían los dos, fue esto lo que la motivo a leer el artículo por completo, pero fue una gran sorpresa enterarse más a fondo sobre lo que trataba esta nueva obra recientemente estrenada.

"Broadway, Nueva York,- Tiene el orgullo de presentar a las ya consagradas estrellas por primera vez juntos en escena Terrence Becker, Eleanor Becker, Susana Marlow, Jessie DuGrange, Monik Levin, Erick Thorton, y Elize T. Jonson, dirigidos por J. Martelo, en la obra escrita por J. Martelo. Además del espectacular reparto y le hermosa música compuesta y dirigida por Friederick Landa, la historia de la obra promete convertirse en un clásico, la obra nos interpreta la vida de una joven huérfana de nombre Honey que lucho contra la vida, comienza con su niñez en una pequeño hogar para niños huérfanos, en donde ella junto con su hermana viven aventuras y como después son separadas por sus familias adoptivas, en donde la protagonista de nuestra historia conoce su primer amor, el cuál mueres en un trágico accidente en caballo, la pequeña es culpada por la abuela de la familia y rechazada y repudiada por esta, por lo que el abuelo responsable de la adopción de la pequeña la envía a un internado en Londres para evitar toda controversia con la familia. En el internado conoce de nuevo a un joven algo rebelde que le roba el corazón y la ayuda a recuperarse de la pérdida de su primer amor, más sin embargo el destino los separa y deben vivir una serie de aventuras y desaventuras antes de poder tener un final feliz" El artículo tambien hablaba de la increíble recuperación de Susana, pero esta pasó a segundo plano, al leer Candy sobre que trataba la obra, sintió un escalofrío que le corrió por la espalda y bajaba a su estomago, pero que acaso sería un broma, una gran gran coincidencia, es que tal vez Terrie y Susana y su madre se burlaban de ella, como se atrevían a algo así, parecía como si estuviera leyendo a grandes rasgos su vida personal. Al principio fue inevitable sentirse algo ofendida, pero después pensó un poco la situación, es decir podría estar hablando de la historia de cualquiera, aunque las coincidencias eran muchas,

-Honey, eso es un ridiculez- grito Candy, cuando se abrió la puerta, y allí estaba Albert, que había llegado corriendo luego de leer el mismo artículo,

-Candy, ¿Estas bien? ¿Ya lo leíste?, pero que pregunta la mía es más que obvio que ya lo leíste

-Albert- se movió rápido Candy hacia los brazos de Albert –La verdad no se que como sentirme ¿Tu que crees que sea, una coincidencia…ó….?-

- Bueno pues ahí dice que el autor es un tal J. Martelo ¿Acaso tú conoces a alguien con ese nombre?

-No, un nombre tan ridículo, lo recordaría- le dijo Candy en un tono muy confundida –Crees que en realidad sea Terrie el que ah hecho todo esto

-No creo que el fuera capaz de hacer algo así- le respondió a Candy, tratando de no alterarla, sabia que lo mejor era encargarse el asunto por su cuenta sin decírselo a Candy

- Lo mejor será que lo ignore. No creo que me afecte de alguna manera, además tal vez sea algo bueno ¿no?, Así que por eso creo Albert, que no debemos hacer nada, lo mejor será dejar el asunto de lado

Albert se sorprendido un poco de la actitud tan madura de Candy, tal vez si había cambiado un poco

-De acuerdo Candy

- Me alegro de que Susana ya pueda estar en escena, y me alegra que les este yendo muy bien, espero que Terrie sea feliz. No importa si através de "esa obra", es decir ¿Qué mal puede causarme?-

Albert la miro, mientras decía esto, se sorprendió que en su rostro hubiera mucha tranquilidad mientras lo decía, veces anteriores era raro que Candy pudiese siquiera pensar en el y estar tranquila. Después de que Candy dijo esto, se dieron cuenta que aun seguían abrazados, como si fuera algo totalmente natural, Albert fue el primero en darse cuenta y prefirió no decir nada. Cuando Candy se dio cuenta, le paso por la mente disfrutar del momento.

-Candy me sorprende lo mucho que has crecido y madurado, creo que te has vuelto toda una mujer, fuerte, independiente, valiente…., no creo que haya otra mujer como tu, ya veo por que alguien querría contar tu historia es algo realmente inspirador

-Que bonitas cosas dices Albert, muchas gracias- y Candy se acerco más a el y lo abrazo más fuerte, a lo que Albert le respondió alejándola un poco, cuando Albert hizo esto, sintió como si algo dentro de ella se rompiera, la tristeza la invadió en menos de un segundo, bajo la cabeza. Fue entonces cuando Albert, acaricio su rostro y lo levanto en dirección hacia el, sosteniendo aun su cara.

-Lo que te digo es lo que realmente siento Candy, no creo que haya otra mujer como tu, y la verdad es que no quiero averiguar si la hay-

Candy se sentía algo confundida por las palabras de Albert, realmente no podía leer si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos

Candy, yo …

-Candy los niños están preguntando en donde estás, ¿Por qué no haz llegado a la hora del almuerzo?- Entro la hermana María sin tocar, encontrando a una Candy y un Albert tomados de las manos y a una distancia, que cualquiera sabría que estaban a punto de besarse, después de ver a la hermana María, Candy y Albert de sonrojaron totalmente y se separaron

-Ehm…. Buen día …. Sr. Albert… no lo esperábamos,…. Disculpen mucho mi intromisión- trataba de disculparse la hermana María, sabia muy bien lo que había hecho

-Buen día y no se preocupe no nos interrumpió – tuvo que responder un educado y sonrojado Albert

- Voy con usted hermana María- le dijo Candy aun muy sonrojada

-Oh no te preocupes Candy, será mejor que atiendas al Sr. Albert

- No, no se preocupe, yo también las acompañó… De hecho por eso es que eh venido para ayudarles este día- Pensó Albert que ya había llegado muy lejos como para dejar de lado el asunto, era mejor decírselo a Candy de una vez, si tenía que pasar todo un día persiguiéndola no importaba. Todos abandonaron la habitación. Después de ayudarles a la hermana María y a la señorita Pony a limpiar todo lo del almuerzo, ya era hora de preparar la comida a lo que se ofreció Albert a ayudarles, mientras Candy los alistaba y les ayudaba en su aseo a los más pequeños. Para suerte de Albert, la hermana María y la señorita Pony aprovecharon que Albert se ocuparía de las comidas para ir al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas que les hacía falta, ellas sabían muy bien que era mejor darles su espacio ese día. Después de que termino de hacer la comida, Albert acompaño a Candy mientras se hacia cargo de unos pequeños bebes, cuando entro a la habitación Candy los estaba bañando, mientras los niños más grandes estaban ocupados limpiando sus habitaciones, Albert se quedo parado observando a Candy sin que ella se diera cuenta, sentía como su corazón se agitaba al verla con los pequeños, y no podía evitar imaginarse como sería Candy como madre.

-Albert, en lugar de estarme viendo deberías ayudarme

-Claro que si Candy- terminaron de bañar a los pequeños y los vistieron entre los dos

-Hacemos muy buen equipo ¿no te parece Candy?

-Si, la verdad creo que eso ya lo sabíamos- le guiño el ojo Candy a Albert. Terminaron y durmieron a los bebes y después los pusieron en su cuna. Se quedaron a observarlos un momento. Entonces Candy se paso la mano por la frente y se lleno de talco la cara, cuando Albert la vio, se empezó a reír, Candy se dio cuenta de su accidente y también empezó a reírse

-Déjame limpiarte- Albert tomo un pañuelo y se acerco a Candy para limpiarle el rostro, cuando lo hacía la miraba directo a los ojos, Candy tomo la mano de Albert y se acerco más a el

- Candy yo…..De repente se escucharon los gritos de los niños y los bebes empezaron a llorar

Luego de varios intentos fallidos de Albert para declararse a Candy; después de la hora de comer, fueron de nuevo interrumpidos, a la hora de jugar fueron interrumpidos por Mina, a la hora de la cena por la señorita Pony. Finalmente ya había anochecido y todos se preparaban para dormir. La hermana María y la señorita Pony le dijeron a Candy y Albert que ellas se encargarían de acostar a los chicos y que ellos aprovecharan para dar una caminata y descansar. Incluso ellas estaban algo desperadas por que Albert ya le dijera a Candy.

Lo aceptaron y fueron a caminar con rumbo a la colina de Pony. Una vez ahí Candy no pudo evitar pensar en la primer a vez que se conocieron. El camino hacia la colina de pony fue algo silencioso, los dos estaban agotados después de un arduo día en el hogar de Pony, así que cuando por fin llegaron ahí se limitaron a sentarse sobre el césped. Pero Albert no se le olvidaba por que estaba ahí.

-Eres más linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras, esas fueron las palabras que me dijiste cuando me conociste Albert, y jamás las voy a olvidar-le dijo a Candy mientras le sonreía y lo miraba con mucha ternura. Albert le sonrío y la tomo en sus brazos, sin pronunciar una sola palabra por temor a ser interrumpido de nuevo, y simplemente la beso.


	2. Chapter 2

Si dejan comentarios se los agradeceré mucho =)

Capítulo II

-Haber, déjame ver si te entendí, quieres que escriba una obra, no solo que la escriba también qué la dirija y que la escriba especialmente para Susana Marlow y además que convenza a Susana Marlow de que puede actuar en ella, para que tú puedas conquistarla. Sabes que Susana Marlow esta casada y no solo casada, esta casada con Terrence Becker o Grandchester, Terrence uno de los actores más atractivos y talentosos de nuestra época, ¿no crees que es algo difícil?-

- Pues lo de que escribas la obra y la dirijas no creo que te sea difícil y lo de Terrie y Susana, eso déjamelo a mí, se que están casados, pero cree en mi, tu crees que si supiera que no tengo ninguna oportunidad te lo estaría pidiendo-

- De acuerdo, solo por que soy la más talentosa escritora de nuestro tiempo lo acepto y por que sé que los nombres de esos actores en una de mis obras sería algo muy importante para mi carrera- Josefina Martelo acepto aun con dudas la propuesta de su amigo Friederick Landa, pero de cualquier manera no desaprovecharía la posibilidad de trabajar con tan buenos actores, aun le preocupaba la situación de Susana se habían escuchado rumores en el medio, acerca de que utilizaba un prótesis y parecía haberse recuperado bien, y gracias a la ayuda de terapia y al apoyo de su esposo había logrado caminar nuevamente con la ayuda de tan solo un bastón, pero tenerla en un escenario nuevamente seria algo increíble, y aunque la obra no fuera muy buena atraería mucha audiencia tan solo para ver la milagrosa recuperación de la joven actriz.

"Con más razón debe ser una obra increíble la que escriba" pensó para si misma Josefina. Josefina era una joven escritora de obras de teatro, recientemente había incluido a su curriculum dirigir obras en Broadway, a pesar de su corta edad, era reconocida en el medio por trabajar con obras difíciles, es decir de bajos presupuestos, ó con elenco no muy dedicado o talentoso, u otras dificultades por las que muchos directores no trabajarían con una obra, a pesar de esas dificultades, lograba obtener obras con muy buena aceptación de parte del publico, así que se le reconocía por eso, sin embargo por el hecho de ser una mujer joven, no lograba que muchos presentaran muchas de sus obras, o que le dejaran dirigir obras con grandes elencos y presupuestos. Por otro lado su amigo Friederick Landa era un compositor musical y director de orquesta consagrado, muchos querían trabajar con el, por lo que Friederick se limitaba a escoger solo aquellos proyecto que fueran de su agrado.

Después de que su amigo Friederick le pidiera que escribiera la obra, le tomo cerca de una semana escribir el primer bosquejo a Josefina

-¿Una huérfana?, ¿Qué esa historia no ah sido contada antes?- le preguntó Friederick a Josefina

-Pero esta es diferente te digo, por que será una chica fuerte, alegre, independiente, un ejemplo para las mujeres- contesto emocionada Josefina y orgullosa de lo que había escrito-Vamos termina de leerla y veras que te agradará-

Friederick termino de leer la obra le hizo unas cuantas sugerencias, acerca de la obra, como que matara al primer amor de la protagonista (Josefina había escrito que dos hombres competirían por el amor de la protagonista y le parecía muy trillado a Friederick). Josefina hizo los cambios sugeridos y a Friederick le encanto el resultado

-Creo que quedo muy bien, entonces es hora que se le presentes a Eleanor Becker si ella la apoya de seguro su hijo la aprobará y si el la aprueba, entonces Susan será la protagonista- le dijo Friederick mientras apagaba un cigarrillo que se terminaba de fumar, tomo su abrigo y estaba preparado a dejar el apartamento de Josefina

-La parte fácil- exclamó Josefina en tono sarcástico, tomo su abrigo y salio junto con Friederick en dirección al hogar de Eleanor Becker. El plan era muy sencillo, Josefina le presentaría el libreto a Eleanor, y le sugeriría que fuera productora, el proyecto ya contaba el apoyo de Friederick así que era un negocio atractivo para cualquiera que estuviera en el medio, pero debía ser Eleanor quien lo apoyase, de otra manera posiblemente no le interesaría ni a Terrie ni a Susana, por lo menos eso era lo que ellos pensaban, y no se equivocaban para nada sin el apoyo de su madre Terrie jamás aceptaría trabajar en una obra en donde en realidad se interpretaría a si mismo.

-¿Y que le ha parecido guión Eleanor?- pregunto una muy nerviosa Josefina, tan nerviosa y tan emocionada al mismo tiempo, aun no podía creer que Eleanor Becker estuviera leyendo una de sus creaciones, era algo tan increíble y tan atemorizante al mismo tiempo

-Esta muy bien hecho, sin duda eres una joven muy talentosa, sin embargo mi hijo Terrie es el que más sorprendido a quedado, me ah pedido hablar contigo en privado, solo que aun no llega asi que si fueras tan amable en esperarlo

-Claro que si, será un placer, pero dígame, entonces ¿le agradaría producirla?-

-La verdad consideró que será un éxito, y me encantaría trabajar contigo…

Los ojos de Josefina casi no podían contener su expresión se abrieron tanto del asombro que parecía que iba a sufrir un ataque

-sin embargó….-

Ahora todo el asombro de Josefina iba hacia su corazón

-Mi hijo me ah dicho que no concrete aun nada hasta que el hable contigo

Josefina se desanimo, y casi maldice a Terrie enfrente de su madre, así que solo sonrío cortésmente y aceptó, sin embargo, tan solo recordar que Eleanor Becker dijo que era una joven talentosa y que su obra seria un éxito la hizo sentirse entre las nubes, y su rostro en verdad lo reflejaba tenia un sonrisa enorme, Eleanor se quedaba extrañada de sus muecas, ya que en realidad Josefina no las disimulaba, así que esperaba ansiosa a que llegará Terrie y rompiera el incomodo momento

-Disculpen mucho la demora- entro un Terrie algo agitado, en cuanto vio a Josefina la saludo como todo un caballero y miró a su mamá, la cual se disculpo con Josefina y salio de la habitación

-Un gusto Terrence, es un gran honor conocer…..-Terrie no la dejo terminar cuando el ya estaba señalándola y casi gritándole

-Dime ¿quien eres tu y como demonios pudiste escribir una historia así?

Josefina casi se desmayaba, acaso él sabia del plan de su amigo Friederick para conquistar a su esposa, sin embargo Josefina no los delataría,

-Pues yo señor soy Josefina Martelo, y pues la obra…. La escribí en un momento de inspiración.. ¿Acaso le ah parecido muy ofensiva?

-No te conozco, ¿acaso estudiaste en el colegio San Pablo?

-No, estudie en la escuela de Bellas Artes de Roma, Italia señor

-¿Conoces el hogar de pony?

-No señor, jamás eh escuchado de un lugar llamado así

Terrie se calmo por un momento, sabia que era importante no develar la identidad de Candy en ningún momento, sin embargó la joven parecía muy sincera en todas sus respuestas, pero como era posible, que ella lo supiera todo, es cierto que a grandes rasgos era la vida de Candy, sin embargó el final era totalmente diferente, pero como, como alguien podía solo imaginarlo, era mejor que se calmará, eran posible tantas coincidencias, se preguntaba. Terrie se calmó y pensó que sería mejor que la joven explicase su idea de la obra y el acturá normal

-Disculpa que te hablará así, es que tu obra, me ah parecido…algo increíble… y… pues me preguntaba de donde habías obtenido tu inspiración, ¿acaso esta basada en la vida de alguien?-dijo en un tono más calmado

-No señor, acaso ¿usted conoce a alguien con esa historia?

-No por supuesto que no, es decir que posibilidades hay de que una huérfana pueda tener una vida como la que cuentas en tu obra- Terrie rió para que la joven ya no le hiciera preguntas, sin embargo aun estaba fascinado por como había escrito la vida de Candy sin siquiera conocerla, definitivamente tenia que conocer a esa joven a fondo

-Entonces ¿si le ah gustado?

-Será mejor que hagamos pasar a mi madre y así nos des más detalles de lo que quieres lograr con esta obra

-Me parece una excelente idea- afirmo una muy entusiasmada Josefina

Josefina les explico que la persona perfecta para el papel principal "Honey", debía ser Susana, Terrie dudó un poco, pero ya que su madre sería la productora, sabia que todas las personas que estuvieran en la obra ayudarían mucho a Susana, y ahora con la prótesis de Susana, tal vez seria posible, además ayudaría mucho con el animo de Susana. Después de arreglar todos los detalles, ya tenían a los actores principales, Terrie interpretaría el papel de los dos amores de la joven, y Susana sería Honey, Eleanor, sería la abuela de la familia adoptiva, y ya tenían las fechas para iniciar las audiciones para los demás papeles. Y Josefina dirigiría la obra, idea que al inicio no le agrado mucho a Terrie principalmente por que no parecía tener gran experiencia, bueno eso es lo que el pensaba sin embargo Eleanor que ya estaba familiarizada con el trabajo de Josefina ya que había ido a una obra dirigida por ella, pensó que le encantaría trabajar con una directora como ella. Otra cosa que no le agrado mucho a Terrie sería trabajar con Friederick ya lo conocía gracias a Susana ya que eran muy buenos amigos, demasiado para su gusto pero eso no era suficiente como para desacreditarlo como uno de los mejores directores y compositores, por lo que el pensamiento se lo reservo.

Al término de la reunión Josefina se sentía en un sueño. Salio de la casa de Eleanor Becker muy tarde, era casi medianoche, Josefina se despidió amablemente, Eleanor le ofreció que su chofer la podría llevar, oferta que declino por que Friederick la estaba esperando para ver como había resultado todo. Cuando se reunió con Friederick le contó acerca del interrogatorio de Terrie, Friederick en realidad no le presto nada de atención, estaba tan emocionada de que trabajaría al lado de su amada Susana que ya tenia cada una de las piezas para el musical en su mente.

El primer día de ensayo, Josefina estaba tan emocionada, como directora Josefina era muy perfeccionista y demandaba mucho a sus actores, pero al trabajar con actores tan talentos esperaba que no hubiera ningún problema.

Susana estaba igual de emocionada su primera vez en escena desde su trágico accidente, había una gran expectativa por su presencia, y ella estaba dispuesta a no defraudar a nadie especialmente a su esposo, por el cual se sentía muy segura de regresar a Broadway. Terrie había logrado sentir algo por Susana luego de un tiempo como marido y mujer, aun no olvidaba a Candy y es que nunca la iba a olvidar, sin embargo Susana y el se habían convertido en grandes compañeros, el deseo de Terrie de proteger a Susana fue lo que logro unirlos, mientras Susana estaba segura de sus sentimientos por Terrie, en pocas palabras habían logrado funcionar como un matrimonio.

-NOOOO Terrie, es la cuarta vez que te equivocas, el nombre de la protagonista es Honey, Honey Terrie, ¡No Candy!

Las palabras le sonaron a hielo, y le supieron tan amargas a Susana, sería posible, en realidad prefirió ignorarlo, es decir los nombres eran tan parecidos era natural que se equivocara, pero un actor tan profesional como Terrie, algo andaba mal.

-Sr Terrie, le sugiero que estudie muy bien el libreto por favor, por hoy terminamos con usted, nos concentraremos en los demás, puede retirarse- Josefina quedo algo decepcionada de Terrie, como un gran actor como el podría no haber estudiado bien el libreto, bueno eso no importaba era el primer día ya se lo aprendería.

Terrie tomo sus cosas y se acerco a Susana para despedirse -¿Estarás bien si te dejo sola?-

-Si no te preocupes, aquí esta mi mamá, tomate un rato y nos vemos pronto.

-Volveré en un rato por ti, no creí que esa enana italiana fuera tan dura, pero por algo mi madre acepto trabajar con ella-

-Sr. Terrie por favor necesitamos a la señorita Susana- les grito Josefina

-Si si ya me voy- le grito a Josefina y después besó a su esposa y se retiro

El ensayo casi había llegado a su fin Josefina estaba sorprendida de que Susana aun tenía energías para seguir, todo el día lo había hecho de manera perfecta, incluso mejor que su esposo, parecía que Susana estaba esperando por días así.

-Bueno terminamos, los veré mañana a todos y muchas gracias por un primer ensayo tan excelente- dijo Eleanor y Josefina a todo el elenco y personal de apoyo. Se tenia un fiesta planeada por el primer día de ensayo así que todos se dirigieron a la mansión de Eleanor Becker, excepto por Susana que aun quería ensayar su parte de canto e insistió a su madre que la dejara con el director Friederick Landa, Friederick Landa era amigo de Susana desde que eran pequeños, y muy bien conocido por su madre, sabía que su hija estaría bien con el.

- Creí que no lo lograrían, pero estoy tan feliz de poder regresar- dijo Susana que al ver que se encontraban solos se acerco más a Friederick

-Todo sea por ti Susana, mi musa- Friederick tomo en sus brazos a Susana y volteo para ver si no había nadie y al ver que no había nadie a sus alrededores, la beso.

La verdad es que Susana ya tenia algunos meses de salir con Friederick y fue su idea la de regresar a Broadway, ella bien sabia que si le decía Terrie este se negaría rotundamente a que volviera a actuar, por lo que Friederick planeo que su amiga escribiría la obra y se encargara de todo, ya que a el lo conocía la familia de Susana y podrían haber sospechado, pero si su esposo es decir Terrie era el que tomaba la decisión de dejar que Susana volviera nadie se lo negaría.

Susana, a pesar de que estaba casada con Terrie, ella era la que nunca se sintió amada en su relación, ya que siempre se comparaba con Candy en su mente, por otro lado Friederick siempre había estaba enamorado de ella, pero era un hombre que primero quería viajar por el mundo apreciarlo todo, vivirlo todo por así decirlo antes de sentar cabeza y quedarse con alguien, además de que era demasiado narcisista como para aceptar que amaba a Susana. Durante todos los acontecimientos que vivió Susana, Frederick que se encontraba en su natal Alemania y debido a la guerra, se entero algo tarde acerca del accidente de Susana así como de su matrimonio, al enterarse de esas noticias regreso inmediatamente al lado de Susana y se le declaro, sin embargo Susana ya estaba casada y no perdería a Terrie, Friederick no se dio por vencido estaba seguro de que Susana aun lo amaba, lo primero que hizo fue conseguir a los mejores doctores y rehabilitadores para ayudarle a caminar de nuevo sabia que ella lo podría lograr, la visitaba casi todos los días, Terrie no sospechaba, aunque varias veces vio a Friederick pasar tiempo con ella, se sentía seguro acerca de los sentimientos de Susana hacia el. Los esfuerzos de Friederick por volver a conquistarla tuvieron éxito, y es que Susana cuando tuvo el accidente en realidad dejo de sentirse atractiva y pensaba que el único hombre que iba a estar dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida con ella era Terrie, Susana finalmente confirmo que en realidad lo de Terrie era más un capricho en comparación con lo que sentía por Frederick, el hombre que la amo desde siempre.

Mientras tanto en la fiesta, Terrie como siempre prefería estar un poco alejado de todas las personas, después de que saludo a todas las personas importantes, dio un discurso de brindis para desear que todo saliera excelente en la obra y felicitar a su directora y escritora Josefina por la excelente labor que ella y Friederick estaban haciendo, esperaba que fuera un éxito taquillero, inmediatamente después Terrie se retiro al estudio de su madre, se sentó frente a la chimenea, tomo el guión de la obra "Honey" y se sirvió una copa. Pensaba en como podría reaccionar Candy si supiera que esta actuando en una obra que habla de la vida de ella, se río con algo de nostalgia pensando en su cara de enojo. De repente fue interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió, era Josefina.

-¡Oh! pensé que no había nadie discúlpeme mucho señor Terrie- Josefina, era de esas artistas que cuando les viene un idea en la cabeza deben escribirla inmediatamente, esa noche le llego una, y debía buscar un lugar aislado para escribirla, por eso había decidido ir al estudio.

-Ah no te preocupes, eres bienvenida, quieres un copa- pensó Terrie que sería un excelente oportunidad para indagar más acerca de cómo se le había ocurrido la obra

-No en realidad debo escribir algo, gracias- Y Josefina se retiro

-Es la segunda chica que me rechaza algo- pensó y después puso una mueca de desinterés y tomo el contenido de la copa, Terrie era un hombre muy acostumbrado a que todas las mujeres lo buscaran y quisieran estar con el, incluso en sus peores días, ninguna mujer se le resistía a su compañía, pero bueno no importaba a quien la interesaría una enana italiana pensó para si mismo. Un hombre toco y le anuncio a Terrie que Susana iba llegando, bajo inmediatamente al ir bajando por las escaleras vio Susana llegando junto con Friederick, no le agrado para nada, bajo y tomo de inmediato de la mano a su esposa, la cual caminaba muy a lado de Friederick

-Terrie, justo te estaba buscando- dijo Susana que se acomodaba del brazo de Terrie, Terrie la beso, pero mientras la besaba noto que Friederick los veía y no bajo para nada la mirada, Friederick tan solo le sonrío con algo de soberbia y se perdió entre los invitados más precisamente las invitadas.

Pasaron los días y llegó el día del estreno, el teatro estaba completamente lleno y todo gracias al regreso de Susana a escena, todos esperaban ver su milagrosa recuperación y nadie quedo decepcionado. Josefina había hecho tan buen trabajo dirigiendo la obra, que en realidad la actuación de todos brillo, la música fue de lo mejor y los temas maravillosamente interpretados gracias a la dirección de Friederick, todo el publico quedo fascinado, durante la obra incluso se decía que nadie recordaba que Susana no contara con su miembro, pero parecía que no importaba, realmente no importaba, la historia cautivo a todos, los hizo reír, llorar, aprender, gracias al personaje Honey, del cual todos quedaron prendados la historia era algo que realmente recordarían durante mucho tiempo, al final todos recibieron una ovación de pie. Al termino de la obra como era costumbre se ofreció de nuevo un baile, más lujoso aun que el primero, y esta vez fue en la mansión de uno de los grandes benefactores de la obra, la familia de Friederick. Además de todo el elenco, asistieron periodistas y críticos de Teatro, y demás personalidades del medio. Para Josefina era la primera fiesta grande a la que iba. Para lo demás era algo normal.

De nuevo en la fiesta, todos recibieron un gran aplauso y muchas felicitaciones, por la obra, muchos periodistas asediaban a Josefina, -De donde tomo la inspiración para la obra- ¿Cómo logro escribir tan hermosa historia?, ¿Cómo logro tan estupenda actuación de su elenco? ¿Cómo logro combinar tan hermosa música con tan enternecedora historia?- Josefina realmente fue asediada toda la noche por los periodistas, ella contesto amablemente a todas las preguntas sabia lo importante que era para su carrera dar un buena impresión, platico con varios críticos de teatro y algunos productores que le ofrecían algunas ofertas, realmente estaban admirados por el resultados que había obtenido, todos los grandes productores fueron presentados por Eleanor, Josefina y ella lograron llevarse muy bien durante todo el desarrollo de la obra, Eleanor le ayudaba mucho a Josefina a que fuera mas reconocida, así que Josefina se la estaba pasando muy bien gracias Eleanor, de repente se le vino una idea nueva a la cabeza y tenia que escribirla se sintió un poco mal realmente no quería alejarse de Eleanor y sus importantes amistades pero sabia que si no escribir su idea se le iría de la cabeza, así que se disculpo con las personalidades por un momento y busco un cuarto y se quedo escribiendo.

Mientras tanto Susana y Terrie eran igual de asediados, hasta que Terrie logro que ella y Susana también escaparan y se escondieran en una habitación, para suerte de Josefina la misma donde estaba ella, cuando entraron ella estaba sentada de espaladas en una silla enorme y por lo tanto no la podían ver así que solo guardo silencio. Friederick que tenia un carácter muy excéntrico y algo narcista le encantaba la atención y contesto a todas la preguntas, se dejo tomar muchas fotos convivió con todas las personas de la habitación, le encantaba escuchar todos lo halagos, y que muchas mujeres intentaran llamar su atención, al conocer muy bien a Friederick, Susana prefirió salirse de la habitación e ir en busca de el, la verdad es que prefería pasar con él el tiempo que con Terrie, Terrie era mas aburrido para ella, es cierto que en algún tiempo eso le resultaba fascinante, pero luego se dio cuenta que en realidad era algo aburrido estar siempre con un perfil bajo, ella prefería estar con Friederick que disfrutaba de toda la atención

Vamos Terrie, ¿Por qué siempre eres tan aburrido?, déjame salir

No, Susana te podría pasar algo, ¿no prefieres estar conmigo?- se acerco Terrie a su esposa, la abrazo y la intento besar, pero Susana se volteo, las sospechas de Terrie acerca de Friederick fueron más que confirmadas ahora que Susana lo rechazaba

¿Es por el verdad?- dijo Terrie haciendo a un lado a Susana y con una voz de extrema frialdad

No se de que hablas Terrie- dijo sonriendo Susana, tratando de volverlo a besar

Ahora fue Terrie el que la rechazo y tomo sus manos y la miro directo a los ojos

-¿No crees que lo mínimo que me merezco es la verdad Susana?-

Los ojos de Susana se llenaron de lagrimas, era cierto Terrie se había alejado de Candy su gran y único amor solo por ella, pero ahora ella ya no lo quería de la misma forma, se sentía mal por haber traicionado a Terrie, lo engaño, sabiendo que el había hecho todo su esfuerzo para permanecer a su lado, pero realmente amaba a Friederick, tenia que decírselo era lo mínimo que le debía a Terrie

-Terrie, yo lo siento mucho, nunca fue mi intención-Susana abrazo fuertemente a Terrie mientras lloraba- Mi madre fue la que me dijo que debíamos casarnos, pero yo aun no esta segura por lo infeliz que te había hecho, pero cuando tu volviste, y estabas totalmente renovado y parecía que todo iba a funcionar, pero entonces Friederick regreso, tu sabes Friederick lo conozco desde que éramos niños, pero yo pensaba que solo me quería como su amiga, digo tu lo has visto el es tan perfecto, y cuando el regreso, yo … yo era.. nada perfecta…. Pero a pesar de eso Terrie, el me seguía amando, me lo dijo, dijo que su peor error fue dejarme, dijo que nunca me dejaría-

Terrie se separo de ella y la miro directo a los ojos -¿Y si lo dice solo para engañarte como estas tan segura Susana, tú eres perfecta para mí también?

-Puedes estar seguro que la amo-Friederick entro, esperando claro el momento preciso, ya había estado pegado a la puerta un buen rato, esperando el momento indicado –Tan seguro, que hice que escribieran esta obra solo para ella, solo para que ella pudiera actuar, e hice que mi familia la financiara, para que ella no se preocupara de nada, pero lo más importante lo hice por que la amo, por que se que ella ama actuar y jamás la dejaría sin su amado Teatro.

-¿Y donde estabas para su recuperación?- Se sorprendió tanto Terrie de que al responder estuviera enojado, pero la verdad había logrado sentir algo por Susana, no podía irse así nada más- Fui yo quien la apoyo, quien le ayudo a que caminara-

-En verdad Terrie, Friederick fue quien me ayudo aun más, en realidad fue el quien contrato todos esos terapistas que iban y que llevaban todos esos aparatos, y fue el quien contrato el doctor, para que diseñara mi prótesis-

El corazón de Terrie, se había convertido en cristal, cristal roto que oprimía su pecho, Terrie se dio cuenta que ella amaba a Friederick y el la amaba, que podía hacer no valía la pena luchar el daño ya estaba hecho, tomo su abrigo y se trato de retirar en silencio. Con lágrimas en sus ojos, se despido de Susana, le deseo mucha suerte y sus últimas palabras antes de salir-Por que no me lo dijiste antes Susana- y cerro la puerta

Josefina que estaba escondida en la habitación escucho todo… estaba conmocionada y alegre por su amigo Friederick, pero la obra, que sería de lo obra sin Terrie, no se podía ir, al diablo con la situación y el triangulo amoroso, a ella solo le importaba que su obra siguiera siendo un éxito, y para eso Terrie debía seguir en la obra. Josefina salio de la nada asustando a Susana y a Friederick

-Eres un tonto Friederick ¿Qué haremos sin Terrie lo necesitamos? ¿Que no se pudieron aguantar dos temporadas más?

-Josefina, discúlpanos mucho- era verdad lo habían echado a perder y lo reconocían,

-Será mejor que intente hablar con el- Josefina salio corriendo atrás de Terrie. Terrie se había ido de la mansión muy rápidamente, afortunadamente logro alcanzarlo a mitad de camino, vaya que caminaba rápido pensó para si misma, pero claro era un hombre dolido era obvio que saldría despavorido de ese lugar

-Sr. Terrie… ah….sr terrie…. Espere…. Por favor

Terrie escucho, la agitada voz de Josefina, y se detuvo, la vio correr hacia el, como estaba nevando el piso era mucho más resbaladizo, así que Josefina se tropezó y callo sobre el y de paso le dio un buen golpe con su cabeza

-ouch… ten más cuidado enana- Le dijo mientras se sobaba el golpe

-Sr Terrie.- Josefina lo tomo fuertemente de las manos-Por favor no se vaya de la obra se lo suplico usted es gran actor, nadie podría sustituirlo, lo necesitamos para que la obra siga siendo un éxito, disculpe a Friederick es un estúpido, pretenda que no este ahí, yo le ayudo a superar su desamor, modificacaré los ensayos para que no vea a Friederick, no puedo hacer mucho con respecto a Susana pero ya veremos como lo solucionamos, pero por favor siga actuando se lo suplico, de rodillas- y Josefina se puso de rodillas mientras le gritaba a Terrie casi llorando que no se fuera de la obra. Terrie comenzó a reírse de ella, como esa enana, podía hablar tan rápido y acaso le interesaba tanto su trabajo.

-Tengo mucho frío, mejor vamos a un lugar más seco y calido para hablar mejor no te parece- y Terrie le extendió la mano a Josefina. Josefina acepto y terminaron en un bar. A Josefina no le incomoda para nada estar ahí, era la menor de seis hermanos varones, hermanos a los cuales les gustaba embriagarse, y ella y su mamá tenían que ir por ellos, o a veces incluso sus hermanos cuando ya era más grande, la llevaban para invitarle un cerveza, cosa que no le desagradaba

Se sentaron en la barra, y Terrie le hizo una seña al cantinero, que inmediatamente fue y le sirvió un escoses, Josefina pidió lo mismo, cosa que le sorprendió a Terrie

-¿Lo haces solo para simpatizarme?- Terrie se tomo de un trago todo el escoses y el cantinero lo lleno de nuevo

-¿Simpatizarle? Creo que no lo entiendo… pero bueno, señor Terrie, por favor no abandone la obra… no ve que si usted la abandona…

-Ya me dijiste eso… por que no te tomas tu bebida-Y josefina tomo el escoses y se lo paso todo de un solo trago también, y no es que fuera inexperta y no supiera que estaba haciendo, si no que todo lo contrario, Josefina no era una dama en realidad, en realidad era bien sabido que los escritores eran algo ebrios y Josefina no era la excepción una vez gasto todo su sueldo de un mes una sola ida la bar, pero valió la pena, o eso era lo que decía ella. Terrie se sorprendió y comenzó a reír por la acción de Josefina

-Sr. Terrie como le decía… es muy…

-Terrie…dime Terrie… que no soy más grande que tu… -

-Bueno Terrie… no abandones la obra….

-De verdad estas tan preocupada… es solo una obra…- Incluso a Terrie le dolieron sus palabras, el sabia muy bien lo que sentía Josefina, la verdad es que la actuación era su verdadero amor, y no, no podía terminar con ese amor solo por que Susana lo dejo, cuando el dejo a Candy, Candy siguió con su vida, siguió esforzándose, si ella podía por que el no, también debía seguir con su verdadera vocación que era la actuación

-No te preocupes enana no voy a dejar la obra- Josefina se alegro tanto de oír lo que dijo que lo abrazo y le grito al cantinero que le sirviera otra y dobles que ella pagaba

Para cuando se dieron cuenta ya llevaban dos botellas y allí estaban los dos muy ebrios, y gracias al alcohol Terrie comenzó a hablar, le contó todo sobre Susana, sobre como se conocieron, sobre que el tuvo que dejar a una hermosa chica por ella, y como el amor por esa chica, le recordó su amor y pasión por la actuación y que termino aceptando casarse con Susana, por cumplir con una promesa que se había hecho así mismo, lloro un poco al final, pero con la poca cordura que aun le quedaba

-Pero…es ..ip… lo mejor… ella debe estar con la persona que en verdad…ip..ama…además yo ni la quería al principio

-Si … si es cierto- afirmo un ya muy briaga Josefina. Cuando comenzaron con la tercera botella fue el turno de Josefina, le compartió su historia de amor, sobre un hombre que conoció cuando estudiaba en Italia, un americano, del que se enamoro perdidamente, pero que al final el se fue, y que ella por eso había viajado a estados Unidos, para encontrarlo, pero pensó que había muerto por la guerra y dejo de buscarlo y se dio cuenta de que su amor por escribir y dirigir era más grande que por cualquier hombre, entonces un Terrie muy ebrio y una Josefina casi igual de embriagada hicieron la promesa que ya no se enamorarían de nadie más solo dedicarían toda sus energías en su verdadero amor el teatro. Antes de que terminaran la tercera botella, el cantinero, les digo que ya iban a cerrar que se retiraran. Josefina aun conservaba mucho de sus sentidos y le dijo a Terrie que su departamento estaba cerca que era mejor que fuera a su casa, para que no viera a Susana y Terrie acepto.

Llegaron cantando los dos, sosteniéndose el uno al otro, y terminaron durmiendo, en la misma cama abrazados sin tener la menor intención de hacerlo y los dos lo sintieron como si hubiera sido lo más natural del mundo.

Voces, el brillo del sol, los aromas, café…comida, el rechinar de platos y vasos, todo resultaba doloroso en su cabeza, vaya resaca que se había ganado gracias a las botellas de la noche anterior, entro Josefina a la habitación y Terrie no la podía distinguir, cuando la vio entrar creyó por unos segundos que era Candy, luego aseguró haber visto a Susana, pero no se atrevió a pronunciar el nombre de ninguna, de repente recordó todo en fragmentos, el bar, una Josefina que le suplicaba que siguiera en la obra, el rostro de Friederick, la cara de compasión y lastima de Susana y sus palabras. Intento levantarse, y sintió las punzadas de los recuerdos en su cabeza, Josefina entro con un gran vaso

Vaya borrachera la de anoche.. toma te sentirás mejor, es mi mezcla secreta- le entrego el vaso a Terrie, Terrie lo olio y prefirió no tomarlo, Josefina lo tomo de la cabeza, la reclino hacia atrás, y tapo su nariz, lo obligo a que se lo tomará, entonces Terrie sintió como las nauseas desaparecían, y el dolor de cabeza bajaba

Si deseas acompañarnos a almorzar eres bienvenido- le invito Josefina a Terrie, la idea de comer algo no le desagrada, así que acepto, antes pasó a tratar de arreglarse un poco el pelo y su ropa antes de almorzar. Terrie miro a su alrededor, definitivamente era el cuarto de Josefina, tenia miles de libros esparcidos por todo el suelo, notas y notas colgadas por todas partes, escritos, entonces algo llamo su atención muchas fotografías en una lado de la pared, eran Josefina y varias de muchos hombres, una de Friederick, el estomago se le revolvió un poco en solo pensar en el, una Josefina con lo que parecía su familia, vaya que era enorme, y de repente un foto de un hombre rubio llamo mucho su atención…

Es….

Ya estas listo Terrie, te estamos esperando, recuerda que tienes una obra que hacer en la noche, y tienes que prepararte temprano

Si… si… . Terrie recorrió el apartamento, el cual era todo un loft completo de espacio completo, se veía muy hogareño, cuando salio de cuarto estaba lo que parecía una gran sala con chimenea y en seguida se veía el comedor, el cual se veía muy ocupado por así decir, camino hacia el con algo de timidez

Eh Bon jorno sr Terrie, ah ¿pasado un buena noche?,- entonces un hombre enorme se levanto de su lugar y saludo muy enérgico

Si muchas gracias- dijo Terrie

Te presentare Terrie- Entonces Josefina que estaba sentada en la mesa se levanto y se puso al lado de el, lo tomo del brazo y lo dirigió a la silla que le tenia separada

Bueno Terrie, este hombre es mi padre José Martelo, y todos los demás son mi familia, te los presentare por orden. Haber escuchen todos, el es

Si Terrie, todos lo vimos anoche- contesto una mujer muy entusiasmada,

Si gracias Sofia- Y Josefina, comenzó a nombrar a todos, empezando por su extremo derecho

El es mi hermano mayor José y su esposa Rafaela y sus hijos, Jose, Andre y Masimo, luego mi hermano que sigue de José es Mario y su esposa Elena y sus hijos, Leonardo, Mario y José, luego el hermano que sigue de Mario es Andrés y ella es su esposa Nina, Nina es francesa, y sus hijos, Giuseppe y Jan Baptise, luego el hermano que sigue de Andrés, es Dante y su esposa Sofía sus hijos, Marcelo, y Sofía, luego de Dante sigue Genaro y su esposa Giulleta y su hijo Federico y por ultimo mi hermano Marcelo

Todos sonrieron y saludaron al unísono "Bon Jorno", Terrie se quedo totalmente sorprendido jamás en su vida había conocido a una familia tan grande

-Ah y antes de que se me olvido mi madre María Martelo- Y una mujer entro sosteniendo una bandeja con comida y también saludo muy entusiasmada a Terrie

-Mama mía, pero si eres más guapo al verlo de cerca, ¿no crees Josefina?

-Si madre, por algo es el actor principal- dijo Josefina que ya se disponía a comer

-Es cierto eres un joven muy talentoso, permíteme abrazarte- Terrie se sonrojo completamente mientras la mujer lo rodeaba con su brazos, jamás en su vida había sentido tanto cariño por parte de desconocidos

-María, ya déjalo debe estar hambriento, vamos Terrie come, come- Terrie encajo rápidamente, todos lo recibieron con mucha amabilidad, pero se imaginaba que le traería muchas represalias a Josefina por haber dejado que un hombre durmiera en la misma cama que ella, pero después de la comida Josefina le explico que sus padres le tenían mucha confianza y no tenia problemas con ese tipo de cosas.

Terrie jamás había comido tanto en su vida y nunca se había sentido tan aceptado, se preguntaba si eso era lo que sentía tener una familia, pensaba en que le hubiera agradado mucho tener una familia así y por un momento envidiaba a Josefina. Después de terminar con el desayuno la familia de Josefina, sobre todo las mujeres insistieron en que Terrie se quedara un poco más de tiempo a lo cuál el accedió, todas comenzaron con el interrogatorio hacia Terrie sobre como se sentía ser una estrella y que sentía el al actuar, todas escuchaban muy atentamente sus respuestas. Mientras Josefina convivía con sus hermanos y su padre

-Es un caballero encantador Josefina ¿Es amigo tuyo como Friederick?- le pregunto su padre, le preguntaba esto por el hecho de que le había permitido pasar la noche en su cuarto, cuando Josefina llevaba a un hombre a su casa era por que eran amigos y compañeros de trabajo solamente, jamás llevaba un hombre que le interesará eso lo sabían muy bien su padre y sus hermanos, pero el padre de Josefina esta impaciente por ver a Josefina con hombre que la amara

- Claro que si padre por que otra cosa, lo dejaría que estuviera aquí-

-Bueno hermanita, solo cuídate mucho no nos gustaría tener que encargarnos de ese hombre, parece distraer muy bien a nuestras esposas- y todos sus hermano comenzaron a reír

Josefina se ofreció a llevar a Terrie a su casa, y durante el trayecto le pregunto si necesitaría ayuda con lo de Susana, Terrie ya casi no recordaba eso, la había pasado tan bien con la familia de Josefina que se le había olvidado, era verdad ahora tendría que divorciarse y buscar un lugar para vivir así que acepto la ayuda de Josefina ya que ella era la amiga de Friederick y sabia que podría alegarlo y que no resultara tan incomodo ir por sus cosas, Terrie se dio cuenta que un nuevo capítulo de su vida estaba por comenzar, y por primera vez en su vida parecía sentirse muy optimista a pesar de lo eventos recientes.

Pasaron algunos meses y la obra había sido un éxito rotundo, todas las funciones llenas, ahora era hora de una gira, durante esos meses, el actor principal de la obra se logro divorciar de Susana sin tantos escándalos y Susana se caso inmediatamente con Friederick su director de orquesta, Terrie se mudo a un apartamento nuevo, mantuvo su actuación impecable y una relación muy profesional con Friederick y Susana, mientras tanto con Josefina que lo ayudo en todo momento, como el hecho de que hiciera que los ensayos fueran menos demandante para el, durante cada escena lo mantuvo enfocado en su papel para que durante las escenas de amor, no se sintiera tan mal, le ayudo con la mudanza y a conseguir el nuevo departamento y se convirtió en su compañero de bar, después de cada obra los dos siempre se retiraban a beber y platicar, Terrie se había hecho un visitante regular en casa de los Martelo, Terrie y ella convivían la mayor parte de su tiempo libre, les encantaba ir al teatro juntos, ir a la biblioteca para leer en silencio, iban ah conciertos de música, acompañaban a la madre de Terrie a fiestas importantes del medio del teatro, en pocas palabras se habían convertido en muy buenos amigos.

Debido al gran tiempo que pasaban juntos, no era extraño que la madre de Terrie y la familia de Josefina les preguntaran si pensaban en tener un relación o si se gustaban, a lo cual contestaban con un rotundo no, y que tan solo eran amigos y les reclamaban por pensar en ellos de otra manera, parecía que a los dos les agradaba ese relación tal y cual estaba. En una de las tantas veces que terminaban ebrios y dormidos uno junto al otro, Terrie se levantó en medio de la noche y se dio cuenta por primera vez que cuando dormían juntos lo hacían abrazados, después vio a Josefina, la verdad es que aunque pasaba mucho tiempo con ella rara vez le prestaba atención hasta esa noche, noto que tenia un cabello oscuro muy lindo casi parecido al de el, que su piel era muy tersa, que a pesar de ser una chica muy pequeña en estatura tenia un gran figura muy femenina, se sonrojo un poco y sonrío y pensó en ella con mucha ternura y en como le encantaba estar con ella y agradeció por su amistad y termino nuevamente dormido. Josefina siempre se levantaba más temprano la mayoría de la veces lo hacia por que soñaba con algo interesante y se levantaba inmediatamente para escribirlo, en una ocasión se levanto por que había soñado que besaba a Terrie, "que horror" pensó, y es que no es que Terrie fuera un hombre feo, pero simplemente no podía imaginárselo como alguien a quien amara, era verdad que disfrutaba mucho de su compañía pero era Terrie, por dios, el jamás se fijaría en una chica como ella, después se sorprendió por haber pensado en eso, y corto la idea de inmediato y simplemente se retiro y dejo dormir tranquilamente a Terrie.

Una de esas noches de bar, Terrie se veía totalmente recuperado de su divorcio por fin la curiosidad de Josefina ya no pudo más y se armo de valor para preguntarle a Terrie, ¿Quién era Candy en realidad?, ya sabia que según Terrie, era el verdadero amor de su vida y que la había dejado por Susana y su accidente, y cuando Terrie practicaba las escenas varias veces confundía el nombre del personaje Honey por el de Candy pero por que…Cuando Josefina le pregunto, Terrie no se sentía seguro de si contarle o no, pero ahora Josefina era su amiga y se merecía conocer la historia de la persona que se había convertido en el personaje principal de su mejor obra escrita.

-Bueno esto es lo que yo se sobre Candy White Andrew… Terrie le contó todo lo que sabia de Candy, desde que lo que sabia del hogar de Pony, su amor por Anthony, cuando la conoció en el barco, sus "aventuras" en el Colegio San Pablo, su estadía en Escocia, la historia con detalles sobre su "relación" y por que tuvieron que terminar, y por que el se había decidido en no volverla a buscar

Josefina quedo totalmente sorprendida, la similitud con su historia, pero la vida de Candy era nada comparada con su obra

-¿Por eso me hiciste esas preguntas antes de aceptar actuar en la obra?

-Si, creía que la concias, y que te habías aprovechado de su historia

-Claro, era natural que pensaras eso, TERRIE- Josefina se levanto abruptamente de su asiento- DEBES PRESNETARMELA. TENGO QUE CONOCERLA

-Estas loca, que no escuchaste lo que te dije, ella era el amor de mi vida, y yo le rompí el corazón, no me atrevería a pararme enfrente de ella, no tendría el valor

-Pero eso ya fue hace tiempo, ella ya lo debió haber superado, debe estar ya con otra persona.

La idea de Terrie sobre Candy, era que seguramente ella era feliz, pero que tal vez aun podía sentir algo por el, no sería buena idea verla, ella era feliz y el también, no se debía romper ese equilibrio

-Esta decidido, sugeriré que se haga la gira y el primer estado en visitar será Chicago, y me llevaras a conocerla,

-ah .. no espera… es muy precipitado-dijo Terrie algo asustado por la decisión de su amiga, Josefina se veía muy entusiasmada por conocerla nada la detendría

-Me lo debes Terrie, por que soy una excelente directora- Terrie no le vio la relación

-Y yo soy un excelente actor y no creo que sea una buena idea, además para que quieres conocerla, probablemente te golpee por difamarla-

-No importa valdría la pena, además su vida es más fascinante que la obra, sabes lo que eso significa- Terrie movió la cabeza en señal negativa

- Un libro Terrie un libro, que cuente la historia de Candice White Andrew.

Terrie tenia un cara mareo, combinada con nerviosismo, estaba tan nervioso, nunca nadie lo había visto así, todos le ofrecían medicamentos y cosas contra el mareo y las nauseas, Susana sabia bien por que tenia esa cara, se acerco a Terrie y le sujeto la mano,

-No te preocupes Terrie, todo saldrá bien- las palabras de Susana lo tranquilizaron un poco, entonces entro Josefina al camarote del Tren

-Alguien quiere un sándwich mi madre me los empaco, creo que traigo algunos de huevo y pescado

Terrie salio con la mano sobre su boca, corriendo directo al baño. Friederick se río un poco,-Pobre- pensaba

Por fin llegaron a la estación de Chicago y apenas llegaron Josefina arrastro inmediatamente a Terrie para ir en busca de Candy, tenían un día completo, para reunirse con ella. Terrie apenas se despidió de su madre, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan nervioso.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

-Lo hare esta noche Tía, creo que es lo mejor, hacerlo rápido-

-No se para que me dices, si ya sabes mi opinión, y de cualquier manera, se que aunque te lo niegue no servirá de nada, así que lo único que puedo hacer es desearte suerte y decirte que pues no me exijas mucho, sabes que no lo apruebo- De cualquier manera Albert abrazo a su Tía, y salió de la habitación, y salió con George de la habitación

-Bueno George creo que ahora me ayudaras a organizarlo todo

-No se preocupe señor, todo estará listo, supongo que quiere algo privado-

-No precisamente, ya tengo algo planeado, solo reúne a la gente importante-

-Muy bien Albert, para cuando llegues todo debe estar listo-

-Gracias George, estoy muy emocionado, nos vemos en la noche-

Candy se arreglaba frente al espejo mientras tarareaba una canción, estaba más distraída de lo común y la señorita Pony y la Hermana María ya se habían acostumbrado, una Candy enamorada resulto algo peligrosa los primero días, casi quema la cocina, cayo de los árboles casi todas la veces, casi cae de un barranco por no ver por donde caminaba, sin embargo les encantaba la alegría que contagiaba a pesar de que ya habían pasado algunos meses desde que Albert se le declaro a Candy y comenzaron su noviazgo formal, los sentimientos de los dos solo parecía ir en ascenso, al igual que su distracción con el mundo exterior

-¡Candy! te preguntamos si nos ayudarías a servir el desayunado a los chicos- Candy solo sonrío y salio corriendo para ayudarle a sus mamás, todo iba bien hasta que la llegada de Albert, era anunciada por los niños, Candy salio corriendo derramando la comida que estaba sirviendo y algunos niños la siguieron

-¡Candy!- grito la hermana María

-Déjela hermana María, creo que ya estaba perdida- dijo la señorita Pony y las dos comenzaron a reír

Candy salio y vio el auto de Albert, se detuvo un momento hasta que Albert bajo del auto, entonces los dos comenzaron a correr hasta encontrarse y abrazarse, y se quedaron así abrazados un largo rato, los chicos que venían corriendo detrás de Candy llegaron y se quedaron parados rodeándolos y admirándolos ya estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de escenas.

-Te extrañe mucho Albert

-Y yo a ti Candy, vamos que quiero mostrarte todos los regalos que te eh traído, Vamos chicos ayúdenme con los regalos que también hay algunos para ustedes- Los chicos se alegraron y fueron hacia el auto para bajar todos los paquetas y entraron inmediatamente para abrirlos.

Entonces después de esa colina ¿ahí es?- pregunto Josefina a Terrie que estaba totalmente derramado sobre el asiento del copiloto

-Que emoción no puedo creer que por fin la conoceré- Terrie solo se limitaba a emitir sonidos de queja.

-Jefe, Jefe un auto, ah llegado- los chicos anunciaban el acercamiento del auto donde venían Josefina y Terrie el cual casi no se veía.

Los chicos siempre que venía llegar un auto sabían que podrían ser posibles familias adoptivas por lo que se formaban inmediatamente al frente del hogar de Pony para darles la bienvenida, y la hermana María, la señorita Pony y Candy también salían para recibir a las personas, todos tomaron rápidamente sus posiciones. El auto se detuvo frente al hogar de Pony y una entusiasmada chica de pelo castaño y algo baja salio del auto corriendo, corrió hacia donde estaban todos, sin perder detalles del lugar

-Hola a todos- entonces la vio allí estaba la chica rubia, y corrió directamente a ella

-Eres tu…¿Candy?- corrió hacia Candy, llego hasta donde estaba ella y la tomo de las manos tenia una mirada de admiración y sorpresa en sus ojos.

Candy se quedo totalmente extrañada al igual que todos en el hogar de Pony de la entusiasta joven, todos pensaban que tal vez era una amiga de Candy

-Si yo soy Candy, ¿en que puedo ayudarte?- Candy aparto sus manos de de las de la chica.

-Disculpa mucho mi entusiasmo, pero ya no podía esperar para conocerte, me presentare: Yo soy Josefina Mireto, escritora y directora de Broadway

-¿J. Mireto eres tu?- Candy se sorprendió tanto que fuera, esa chica tan joven la que había plagiado su vida y la presentaba en Broadway, y sobre todo que lucraba a través de ella, se quedo sin palabras, pero si lucia muy amigable…

-Creo que ya sabes de la obra de Honey, una disculpa por eso, jamás ah sido mi intención insultarte a ti o alguien cercano a ti.. Candy tu historia ah sido una inspiración y quiero claro si tu me lo permites, escribir tu biografía y publicarla, un libro Candy, un libro sobre Candy White Andrew

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Un libro sobre mi?- Candy casi se desmayaba de la sorpresa, pensaba que estaba soñando, Albert que se encontraba aun dentro salio inmediatamente al escuchar lo gritos de Candy y fue directamente hacia Candy y ya que Candy estaba casi que se caía hacia tras por el impacto de la noticia se puso inmediatamente atrás de ella para sujetarla, sin notar un la presencia de Josefina, pero cuando Josefina vio al rubio integrarse con Candy.

-¡Mama mía! (en italiano) ¡Albert! Es que no puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos ¿Tu eres Albert? ¿Mio Albert?- Josefina gritaba mientras decía todo esto, Terrie se armo de valor y salio del auto, en busca de Josefina, sobre todo por que la escucho hablar en italiano, cosa que solo hacia cuando estaba con su familia y para maldecir, sabia que era la segunda. Cuando Terrie salio del auto, vio que Josefina también casi se desmayaba, y corrió para sujetarla

-Terrie, que gusto- saludo Albert, sujetando a Candy

-Igualmente Albert-

-(aun en italiano) ah no, no me digas que tu.. ¿lo conoces? Ah este … bastardo… desgraciado... aun gritaba Josefina

-¡Josefina!- Un totalmente sonrojado Albert y muy sorprendido Albert grito a Josefina para que ya no siguiera alterando a los demás…

Todos se les quedaban viendo, fue cuando Albert decidió que debían estar en un lugar más privado para hablar con claridad. Los cuatro se vieron entre si y se retiraron a un cuarto en el hogar de Pony, mientras la hermana María, la señorita Pony y los chicos estaban afuera

Ya todos sentados un poco de silencio impero en la habitación, Josefina tenia una cara de un gran puchero y Albert tenia una cara de vergüenza que no se podía quitar por lo que fue Candy fue la primera en hablar

-Terrie que gusto verte, te vez muy bien- le saludo Candy para tratar de romper un poco la tensión Terrie totalmente sonrojado, se dio cuenta que había sido un tonto, no había por que haber estado tan nervioso, se notaba que Candy lo había superado completamente y su presencia no causaba nada negativo en ella

-Igualmente es un gusto volver a verte Candy, tu también te ves muy bien-

-Gracias, como veras ya casi no tengo pecas- y saco la lengua

-Pero apuesto a que un sigue siendo un Tarzán- rió Terrie y Candy también

Por otro lado Josefina y Albert no tenían muy buena cara, entonces Candy se atrevió a preguntar

-¿Qué sucede Albert, entonces tu conoces a esta chica?

- Si- contesto muy silenciosamente Albert como si estuviera avergonzado

-Claro que me conoce… Albert fue mi prometido…

-TU ¿QUE?- contestaron al unísono Candy y Terrie

Albert la miro desconcertado era como si el tampoco se hubiera enterado de esa parte

-Bueno no mi prometido… fue algo así como…

-será mejor que yo cuente todo, ¿te parece Josefina?- Albert la interrumpió

-como quieras- volteo Josefina

-Veras, Candy, recuerdas que cuando perdí la memoria me encontraba en Italia, fue ahí donde conocí a Josefina, en ese tiempo, aun no comenzaba la guerra, si recuerdas dije que iba a ir África, bueno pues después de ir África tuve que pasar por Italia, primero conocí a el hermano mayor de Josefina, José, el me ayudo, más bien me rescato de unos bandidos que me atacaron, salí un poco herido después de la pelea y José me llevo a su casa con su familia y fue ahí donde conocí a Josefina… y bueno la verdad…. Este… - Albert se sonrojo completamente cuando intentaba continuar con su historia

-cuando yo comencé a asediarlo- continuo Josefina-cuando vi a Albert la primera vez en realidad me pareció un hombre muy débil, pero cuando trate más con el y conocí su naturaleza amable y entonces me enamore de el y comencé a seguirlo, le escribía cartas, le compartía mis escritos, salíamos juntos… y pues en algún punto creo que Albert me correspondió, pero un día sin aviso alguno, el se fue… yo supuse que había regresado a America y entonces lo seguí, pero ya nunca supe nada del, pero claro como iba saber algo de el, si su apellido era falso, y nunca me había dicho en realidad quien era- Josefina grito esta ultima parte con un gran disgusto

Por otro lado Candy estaba totalmente intrigada, por la chica, tenia tantas preguntas para Albert

Albert.. se había dado cuenta que había cometido un error con Josefina…

-Josefina..yo…lo-Albert intentó tomar la mano de Josefina

Josefina respiro profundamente y simplemente alejo su mano de la de Albert, con ese respiro recapacito sobre su actitud y se enfrío un poco y pensó mejor las cosas, Terrie estaba acostumbrado a esas reacciones de Josefina, siempre que se enojaba en los ensayos, gritaba y regañaba a todos, luego respiraba profundamente y se controlaba y después actuaba de manera muy profesional y sabia, y se disculpaba por su actitud y siempre decía un comentario muy maduro o listo después de se respiro y parecía que esta no sería la excepción

…creo que no debería gritarte así… entiendo por que te fuiste… es obvio que en realidad nunca me quisiste de la misma manera en que yo te quise… creo que la verdad me dolía mucho aceptar el por que te fuiste…y no debería alterarme así… al final de cuentas creo que aun te sigo considerando un amigo.- Josefina le sonrío a Albert y le dio la mano, la cual acepto muy gustoso y aliviado a la vez, Candy e incluso el mismo Albert quedaron muy sorprendidos en como Josefina logro dominarse y terminar con todo de una solo vez, Terrie estaba un poco acostumbrado incluso bromeaba con Josefina acerca de que no tenia sentimientos. A Albert después le cruzo por la cabeza el hecho de que tendría que contarle la historia completa a Candy.

Bueno ahora que eso ya esta arreglado...hablemos de negocios- Josefina dirigió su mirada a Candy-Entonces Candy ¿aceptas que escriba tu biografía?

Yo… no se… - dijo algo confundida Candy

OH! YO SE! Que les parece si dejan que Josefina escriba la historia y si les gusta permiten que la publique y si no les gusta pues no dejan que la publique- sugirió Terrie

Me parece un buena idea- acepto Candy

Josefina, no le agradaba mucho, es decir invertir tanto esfuerzo y que tal si le gustaba a ella y no a ellos, entonces que haría… pero luego pensó que eso no importaba al final de cuentas el solo hecho de escribir sobre Candy sería algo muy bueno,

-Si creo que es buena idea… entonces Candy que te parece si comenzamos de una vez y me cuentas tus inicios y también ya que estamos en el lugar correcto podría hablar con las encargadas de aquí

- ¿La señorita Pony y la hermana María?- Candy pensó que no seria buena idea por la conmoción y la escena de Josefina

- Si claro- dijo Josefina que ya estaba ansiosa por salir y hablar con ellas

-Pero Josefina no crees que antes lo más correcto sería que los invitáramos a comer, como un gesto de bienvenida y además para celebrar el libro de Candy- dijo Albert que leyó el pensamiento en el rostro de su amada Candy, Candy estaba de acuerdo así le darían tiempo a que se les pasara la conmoción a todos los del hogar de pony

-Si además estábamos por dirigirnos a Lakewood por que nos encontraríamos con los demás

-Si, creo que no es justo que arruinemos sus planes, muy bien estoy de acuerdo si Terrie lo esta

-Por mi esta bien- menciono Terrie

Josefina y Terrie se despidieron brevemente de todos, los cuales no los veían con muy buena cara, de hecho los niños estaba asustados por Josefina jamás habían escuchado a alguien hablar en un idioma diferente, y la señorita Pony y la hermana María solo estaban algo curiosas

En el camino hacia Lakewood, Terrie se armo de valor para preguntarle sobre que había sucedido con Albert… cosa que también hizo Candy con Albert con respecto a Josefina… y los dos accedieron a contar que había| sucedido


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Albert estaba de paso por Italia, siempre había querido visitar esa ciudad, ya había anochecido y se adentraba en un la ciudad de Florencia, todas esas bellas iglesias, todas las esculturas, las pinturas, Albert estaba fascinado… pero en su fascinación no se había dado cuenta que llamo la atención de unos bandidos que gracias al alcohol, de repente se les antojo tomar las cosas de Albert, eran cerca de seis hombres, los cuales aprovecharon la cantidad y cuando Albert paso por un callejón fue ahí cuando lo acorralaron, Albert sabia defenderse muy bien y también sabia huir muy rápido, pero esta ves no parecía haber a donde correr y a esos tipo parecía que el alcohol había hecho que no pudieran sentir los golpees, entonces, uno de ellos el más grande comenzó a golpearlo y a patearlo con un fuerza tremenda, el dolor al sentir los golpe fue tan grande que grito inmediatamente por ayuda, Pupe que no se había separado de él, trato de ahuyentarlos rociándolos, pero solo logro atinarle a dos y los otros hombre encerraron a Pupe en un bote de basura, parecía que estaba vez no tendría salvación, Pero entonces un hombre corpulento, les grito que lo dejaran en paz y disparo al cielo, los hombres corrieron despavoridos,

-¿Esta bien señor? (en italiano)

Albert que no hablaba mucho italiano, solo alcanzo a agradecerle, y sacar a Pupe del bote, y entonces se desmayo, cuando despertó Pupe estaba a su lado, los dos estaba dormidos en un cama, miraron a su alrededor, el cuarto parecía bastante grande, había grandes ventanas, Albert intento pararse, pero el dolor de los golpes le hicieron retorcerse un poco, entonces alguien entro a la habitación, era un mujer algo robusta, traía algo de comida en un bandeja

-Que bueno que ya despertó, señor, le eh traído algo de comer

Albert logro entender lo que dijo la mujer y le agradeció, logro preguntar que había sucedido y que donde se encontraba

-Oh mi hijo le ah ayudado, dijo que unos hombres lo golpearon, y lo ah traído aquí, mi esposo es doctor, y a curado sus heridas, entonces es usted americano ¿verdad?

-Si así es muchas gracias-Albert tomo a comida y la mujer le sonrió y se retiro

Al poco tiempo vino un hombre muy parecido al que lo había ayudado, pero se notaba que era mucho más grande en edad por lo que supuso que era su padre

-Buenos días, parece encontrarse mejor, me alegro, tuvo lesiones muy graves, pero no le dejaran cicatrices, solo algunos moretones que desaparecerán después, que bueno que este bien, por ahora creo que ya puede caminar, así que si lo desea puede salir de este cuarto, es bienvenido a unirse e incorporarse cuando lo desee.

Por un momento Albert pensó que ya que su salud era buena, lo mejor sería agradecer y retirarse, después enviraría a George para que le pagará los cuidados a las personas, pero dado que fueron muy atentos con el, decidió despedirse en persona y dar las gracias, ya que sería muy descortés irse sin decir más.

Albert salió de la habitación, y camino por un pasillo, hermosamente adornado con flores, y llego hasta un salón enorme, parecía que era un sala, había un gran chimenea y grandes muebles, estaban varias mujeres sentadas algunas tejiendo y otras leyendo, todas voltearon y saludaron cordialmente al forastero, luego de que Albert saludo cordialmente también, entro el hombre que lo había invitado a unirse y se presentó con el

-Veo que se ah levantado, es bienvenido a unírsenos, yo soy el Dr. José Martelo, estas hermosas mujeres son las esposas de algunos de mis hijos-

Las chicas sonrieron y cada uno se presento y saludo Albert dándole la mano, Albert se presento con ellos tan solo como "Sr Albert" nunca menciono su apellido y nunca nadie se lo pregunto, parecía no tener mucha relevancia para ellos. Después el doctor le invito a dar un paseo por la casa y presentarle a sus hijos. Fueron afuera y Albert admiro, la gran propiedad, la cual era rodeada por un hermoso viñedo, el doctor le explico que el viñedo fue heredado por parte de la familia de su esposa, y lo han trabajaron por mucho tiempo, aunque cuando él se caso, con su mujer ya había terminado la escuela de medicina, aun así se dedico a preservar el legado, hasta que su hijo mayor se pudo hacer cargo de el junto con su abuelo, y ellos son actualmente los que dirijan el negocio, luego se reunieron con cinco de los hijos de José y de nuevo Albert se presento con ellos solo como "Sr Albert" y de nuevo nadie pregunto mucho, cada uno de los hijos se presento con el y menciono alguna de las tareas que realizaba para el viñedo, José el hijo mayor y encargado del viñedo, le propuso mostrarle todo el lugar, los campos, las cavas, el lugar de la preparación y todo el proceso a lo cual acepto muy animadamente Albert aun algo sorprendido por la gran hospitalidad de la familia hacia un extraño como el, y además se intereso mucho por el negocio familiar supuso que podría aprender cosas nuevas que le podrían servir mucho.

-¿Entonces toda la familia esta en el negocio del viñedo?-le pregunto Albert a José, mientras cabalgaban rodeando el viñedo

-Bueno casi todos, excepto mis dos hermanos menores, pero yo y mis hermanos, nos encargamos de la compañía

-¿Entonces son siete hijos?

-Así es, y cuénteme ¿usted tiene hermanos señor Albert?

-Si… pero mi hermana falleció hace algún tiempo- dijo Albert con una sonrisa pero una gran mirada triste que detecto inmediatamente José

- En realidad mis padres fallecieron cuando yo era muy pequeño y una tía y algunas personas más se han encargado de cuidarme

José no hacia comentario alguno respecto a las respuestas de Albert, era como algo de hombres, sabia que si Albert le estaba contando esas cosas era por que le parecía una persona confiable.

-Bueno en realidad soy algo así como la oveja negra de mi familia, quiero conocer el mundo antes de encargarme de la familia

-¿Y acaso tu familia no se preocupa de que estés lejos y solo?

Albert guardo algo de silencio y bajo la mirada, sabia bien a que se refería el, pero Albert no tenia padres y su hermana había fallecido en realidad no había un familia cercana que se preocupara por el, pero en su mente se le antojaba el recuerdo de Candy, la persona que tal vez más lo necesitaba en el mundo y que para él era algo así como su familia.

José se apeno un poco por la mirada triste de Albert, sabia que era mejor ya no preguntarle esas cosas y que si él quería hablar entonces él lo escucharía. Entonces llegaron a las bodegas y le enseño una gran parte del proceso, Albert quedo fascinado era un lugar muy grande y había mucha gente trabajando, José le explico a Albert que la filosofía en la familia como fundadores y creadores del viñedo era ayudar a sus trabajadores, Albert que también era de familia de negocios realmente nunca lo había visto de esa manera, José le explico que para ellos lo más importante era su capital humano, si el trabajador era feliz trabajaría más y con menos errores y era algo que beneficiaria en gran medida al negocio, Albert sentía que estaba aprendiendo muchísimo sintió entonces más las ganas de seguir aprendiendo en como administraban el lugar la familia Martelo. Luego del recorrido José le indico que debían regresar para la cena, y Albert acepto, pensó que seria una buena oportunidad para agradecer y despedirse de todos. Una vez todos reunidos en la mesa, Albert tuvo la oportunidad de relacionarse un poco más con el resto de los hermanos, los cuales se llevaron muy bien con Albert, era un familia muy grande, nunca había estado en un hogar así, un verdadero hogar pensó para si mismo, las mujeres ayudaban a la madre de sus esposos a servir la comida, la cual era mucha, los pequeños jugaban, los hombres platicaban con su padre, entonces todos se sentaron a la mesa y brindaron por su nuevo amigo Albert y por la agradable persona que es y esperaban tenerlo por amigo por muchos años más, José le invito a quedarse un tiempo más en su casa si así lo deseaba y Albert dudo un poco al inicio pero termino aceptando seria algo así como un regalo para si mismo, ya que le había agradado mucho la familia, sobre todo le gustaría más aprender sobre la compañía de la familia y como funcionaba, sería algo muy interesante y productivo para el, así que durante la noche escribió una carta dirigida a George acerca de su paradero para que no se preocupara.

Por la mañana Albert se levanto temprano para ver como funcionaba todo, quería ir a trabajar con José y su familia, estaba muy entusiasmado, se dirijo al comedor, ahí estaban las esposas de los hombres de la casa recogiendo los platos del desayuno, lo que sorprendió Albert

-Creí que me había levantado temprano

-Bon Jorno sr. Albert- le saludaron todas las mujeres al unísono, y Albert les contesto con una sonrisa

Entonces entro María la madre, oh señor Albert discúlpenos es que la jornada la iniciamos muy temprano y como usted es un invitado, no queríamos levantarlo disculpe si lo hemos despertado,

-NO, no de hecho todo lo contrario señora María, había decidido levantarme para poder acompañarlos al viñedo y trabajar con sus hijos, pero veo que no me levante a la hora debida

La señora María soltó una enorme carcajada, que hizo que sus nietos comenzaran a reír también

En ese caso le preparare algo rápido y ligero y le diré a Rafaela la esposa de José que le lleve hasta donde están los muchachos ¿le parece?

-Muchas gracias, señora María

Entonces la señora María camino rumbo a la cocina, pero antes le hablo a una de las mujeres y le dijo que despertara a Josefina, Albert trato de recordar quien era Josefina, pero no sabía que no le habían presentado a nadie con ese nombre el día anterior. Al poco rato la señora María regreso con una bandeja repleta de comida para el almuerzo de Albert,

Pensé que había dicho ligero señora María

Estos americanos, come Albert, come

Albert algo asustado por la gran cantidad de comida, comenzó a comer, pero como todo era tan delicioso no sería difícil acabar con eso, entonces entro al comedor una joven y se sentó al lado de el

Bon jorno- le saludo la joven

Albert- le sonrió y noto que la joven no tenia muy buena pinta, perecía muy cansada como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche

Entonces entro la señora María de nuevo con más comida y se la sirvió a la joven mientras le gritaba unas cosas e Italiano, que Albert no entendió mucho, después la señora María volteo a Albert y se disculpo de inmediato, perdone señor Albert, ella es Josefina nuestra hija menor, supongo que no se presento con usted, no vaya a pensar mal de ella, es solo que Josefina es muy distraída y como vera siempre esta desvelada.

-Mama- levantó algo la voz Josefina

-Mucho gusto, soy el señor Albert, tu familia me ah ayudado mucho estoy muy agradecido con ustedes- y Albert le extendió la mano a la que Josefina acepto amablemente

-Yo soy Josefina como mi madre ah dicho y es un placer para mi y mi familia ayudar a la gente como tu- dijo Josefina, Albert se sorprendió por el comentario era como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a esa respuesta. Albert se levanto de la mesa y agradeció por el almuerzo- Muchas gracias señora María

-De nada Albert,¡ Rafaelaaaaaa!- grito inmediatamente

A Albert le pareció algo extraño no estaba acostumbrado a ese manera de comunicación en su casa, recordaba que la tía abuela Elroy le enseño que no era correcto levantar la voz

-Rafaelaaaa, el señor Albert a terminado llévalo al campo con lo muchachos- seguía gritando sin respuesta alguna de parte de Rafaela

Josefina que parecía acostumbrada a los gritos de su mama sonría a Albert, en forma de que le tuviera comprensión a su madre, Rafaela no perecía llegar, ni ninguna de las otras mujeres y los niños ya se habían ido a otro lugar

-En donde se habrá metido esta muchacha

- Ya acabe mamá- le dijo Josefina bajando la taza de café negro que se había acabado, entonces Albert le vio que tenia una mejor cara, parecía que el café había hecho la diferencia- Yo lo llevare con mis hermanos

-De verdad, bueno muchas gracias Josefina, en ese caso llévales el bocadillo de media mañana también, ¿de acuerdo?

La señora les entrego un gran número de bolsas a ella y a Albert, y los dos salieron por la puerta de la cocina hacia los establos,

-Ahora estamos en temporada de recolecta, así que mis hermanos están con los capataces dirigiéndola, para esta hora deben estar en la zona oeste del viñedo es una de las mas alejadas así que debemos ir a caballo

-Ya entiendo, dime tu también trabajas para el viñedo

-No, mi hermano Marcelo y yo estudiamos en la universidad, pero ya empezaron las vacaciones así que llegamos ayer en la noche,

Josefina y Albert entraron al establo, Josefina le dio a Albert unas botas de trabajo, le dijo que eran mejor que su calzado algo ya gastado y Albert sonrió y se las agradeció, Josefina también tomo una botas de trabajo, le hablo a uno de los trabajadores encargados del establo y el trabajador les acerco los caballos ya ensillados. Albert le iba a ayudar a subir al caballo como le habían enseñado desde pequeño, algo que debía hacer un caballero, Albert le ofreció su mano, a lo que Josefina no tomo la menor atención, y subió fácil y rápidamente al caballo,

-Que haces ahí con la mano extendida Albert sube rápido- Albert se quedo un poco sonrojado y de alguna manera eso le había hecho recordar a Candy.

Dado que Albert sabia muy bien montar y Josefina también decidieron ir algo rápido por lo que no cruzaron una sola palabra durante el camino, en parte en realidad por que a Josefina no parecía agradarle mucho Albert, no por que creyera que era una mala persona o algo así, pero tendía a ser algo cerrada con las personas que recién conocía, sobre todo las que su familia siempre ayudaba. Después de una larga cabalgata lograron llegar hasta donde estaban los hermanos de Josefina. Había una gran cantidad de gente recolectando los frutos, y muchos más acomodando y trasportando lo recolectado, Albert al ver esto no perdía ni un solo detalle parecía todo estar en perfecta sincronía.

-Señor Albert que gusto verlo de nuevo, ¿Acaso ha venido a trabajar también?- le dijo José a Albert

-Así, claro si es que me aceptan- dijo Albert mientras bajaba del caballo

- Pues su espalda y sus brazos no parecen muy resistentes Sr. Albert y esa piel blanca parece que no aguantara uno de nuestros días soleados- dijo Mario uno de los hermanos. Pero era cierto en comparación con los cinco hombres que tenia frente a él, Albert se veía pequeño y delgado.

-Pues en ese caso creo que es una emergencia, debo empezar a trabajar inmediatamente si no quiero seguir siendo un escuálido- dijo Albert y todos comenzaron a reír.

Después Josefina bajo del caballo y se unió a ellos

-Hermana- Saludaron al unísono, los cinco hermanos de Josefina que se fueron acercando al verla ahí

- Hola hermanos- y todos se dieron un gran abrazo grupal como parecía ser costumbre al estar reunidos- esta escena de hermanos, no puedo evitar que Albert se conmoviera, Albert jamás volvería a sentir el abrazo de su hermana…

- Me abrazan por que saben que les traemos el refrigerio de media mañana, ¿cierto?

-Pues claro que si por que mas lo haríamos- contesto Giuseppe uno de los hermanos y todos rieron

Josefina partió y dejo Albert trabajando con sus hermanos. Albert quedo totalmente cansado después de la ardua jornada de trabajo, ayudo a recoger las uvas bajo el caliente sol, la terea a pesar de sonar sencilla y parecer sencilla no lo era para nada el fruto se debía cortar concierta altura del tallo y además debía colectar una cantidad enorme, todos los trabajadores lo hacían en un tiempo increíblemente rápido apenas si Albert pudo mantener el ritmo, pero después de muchos intento fallidos ya que muchas veces destruía el fruto en su afán de hacerlo lo más rápido posible, logro igualarlos, ganadose el respeto de los hermanos; después las clasificaron y las llevaron a lugar de pisado y tamizado, labor que le divirtió mucho a Albert ya que lo dejaron pisar el fruto a el también, se ensucio mucho pero lo disfruto aún más.

-El Sr. Albert parece ser un hombre muy educado y agradable ¿lo han visto comer?- platicaba Sofía la esposa de André con las demás esposas mientras descansaban en la gran sala

-Es verdad come como si fuera de la familia real, aunque en realidad no conozco a nadie de la familia real y por supuesto no los he visto comer, pero estoy segura que lo harían con la misma delicadez y gracia que el Sr. Albert- dijo Nina

-Eso es verdad jamás eh visto a José o alguno de los demás comer de esa manera- dijo Rafaela- de hecho todo lo contrario siempre comen como animales- y todas rieron

-¿Acaso creen, que el Sr. Albert sea un príncipe?- Dijo Giuleta de manera muy entusiasmada y todas comenzaron a reír,

-Eso sería muy emocionante, un príncipe en nuestra casa-

- En ese caso creo que hay comportarnos de la mejor manera posible y recordar nuestros mejores modales- dijo Elena en forma de broma, ya que a pesar de que ser las esposas de hombres de una gran familia, a excepción de Nina, todas ellas eran bastante humildes

Entonces Josefina entro a la habitación con las esposas de sus hermanos con las cuales guardaba muy buena relación

-¿Por qué de repente todas desaparecieron durante la mañana, sé que sus labores de "contar chismes" no empiezan tan temprano es que acaso tienen tanto que contar?- Y todas rieron en complicidad

-Pero si tu eres la que debe tener toda la información que queremos saber- le contesto Sofía en un tono de ansiedad

-Si cuéntanos ¿De que haz platicado con el Sr Albert?- y todas se sentaron más cerca de Josefina para escuchar mejor, Josefina sonrío y comenzó a contar

-Me ha contado que en realidad es un soldado encubierto, y que viene a ocultarse por que trae con él una gran cantidad de dinero que le robo a su general, después de que saquearon un monasterio y que le han robado una gran suma de dinero y obras de arte a muchas iglesias y conventos-

-¡Oh por dios!- suspiraron las mujeres conteniendo el temor- ¿Es verdad eso?

-No por supuesto que no- confeso Josefina mientras reía- ni siquiera eh conversado con el-

Para cuando todos los hombres llegaron, llego también José el padre, de su consultorio, la madre y sus esposas ya tenían lista la cena, los niños también llegaban después de haber jugado todo el día, así que todos se sentaron a cenar muy felices, Albert al verlos a todos reunidos cenando, al ver como se pasaban los platos con la deliciosa comida preparada por sus esposas, como los hijos abrazaban y besaban a sus padres luego de sus jornada de trabajo, el sabor de la comida casera, todo le parecía absolutamente perfecto, y lo hacia suspirar y anhelar por algo así.

-Pareciera que nunca habías visto una escena así- comento Josefina a Albert que estaba sentada a su lado, sacándolo de su transe

Albert sonrió - La verdad nunca eh estado con una verdadera familia supongo… es muy lindo- le contesto Albert mientras tomaba sus alimentos

-¿Verdadera familia?... cuéntame Albert ¿acaso en América son muy diferentes?- pregunto Josefina

-Bueno la verdad no se si sea así en todo Estados Unidos, pero en mi hogar toda la familia solo se reunía en ciertas ocasiones especiales, pero no era para nada algo tan… hogareño… solo eran banquetes algo pretenciosos…

-Ya veo… supongo que entonces vienes de una familia acaudalada… ¿cierto?

Albert solo se limito a sonreírle, se acaba de dar cuenta que había dado mucha información, por lo que prefirió cambiar de tema, antes de que Josefina pudiera preguntarle otra cosa, el padre de Josefina comenzó a tocar su copa para pronunciar unas palabras

-Familia quiero hacer un brindis, por la deliciosa cena que han preparado mi hermosa esposa y mis lindas nueras, y por nuestro honorable invitado, pero más que eso, por mis queridos hijos Marcelo y Josefina, los cuales han regresado a su hogar por estas vacaciones y además por que el pequeño Marcelo me a traído la noticia de que de nuevo a sido el primero en su clase en la Facultad de Medicina, Felicidades Marcelo- y todos aplaudieron y Marcelo se levanto de la mesa haciendo reverencias para agradecer y todos rieron por el gesto - y.. Además a Josefina que también es la primera de su clase, pronto estrenara su primera obra escrita y dirigida por ella en la Facultad de Letras y la en la Escuela de Drama - y de nuevo todos aplaudieron-Hijos estamos muy orgullosos de ustedes y José extendió su copa para hacer el brindis

Una vez concluida la cena, Josefina que aun se había quedado con dudas acerca de Albert le invito a caminar para así platicar un poco más y llegar a conocerlo mejor, la verdad es que le empezaba a parecer un hombre muy interesante, durante la cena se había percatado que tenía una mirada muy dulce e inocente definitivamente le resultaba interesante, esa mirada solo la recordaba de hombres como su padre y sus hermanos.

-Albert, haz caminado por el plantío durante la noche es algo muy hermoso, ¿te agradaría?- le dijo Josefina inmediatamente cuando estaban comiendo el postre

Albert que era todo un caballero no lo pensó dos veces y accedió, así que al termino de cenar Josefina comento a su familia que saldrían a caminar y que si alguien quería caminar con ellos era bienvenido, esto lo hacia por que no le gustaba que llegaran a pensar que lo hacia por estar a solas con el, lo único que ella quería era platicar un poco más con el. Su padre le dijo que le parecía una muy buena idea pero que el prefería tomarse una copa y fumar un poco, lo mismo contestaron sus hermanos y sus cuñadas prefirieron dejarla sola con Albert. Albert en realidad hubiera preferido seguir platicando con José y sus hijos pero no podía rechazar la invitación.

Comenzaron a caminar por el plantío, era verdad que era hermoso, los rayos de luna sobre las plantas parecían hacerlas brillar, y a pesar de que solo estaba la luna para iluminar el camino, se podía distinguir todo sin gran dificultad, por la noche se encendían unas cuantas farolas para que los trabajadores cuidaran el plantío, lo que hacia ver aún mas hermoso el camino. Al principio Josefina le iba contando cosas acerca del lugar, acerca de como habían comenzado todo el viñedo, lo que tenían que hacer en las heladas y acerca de una vez en que casi se incendiaba el lugar debido a un fuerte sequia, Albert la escuchaba muy atentamente, Josefina le pregunto que si le gustaría ver el plantío desde un terreno más elevado para verlo desde arriba, a lo que Albert accedió, y se dirigieron hacia una colina. El trayecto era muy empinado, Josefina lo subía sin ninguna dificultad, Albert que aun estaba algo cansado por la enorme labor de la tarde, le seguía el paso con un poco de dificultad casi se cae debido a lo escarpado del camino, Josefina alcanzo a tomarlo del brazo y le ayudo a no caer

-Eres toda una cabra escaladora- le dijo Albert a Josefina

Josefina se quedo con cara de desconcierto por el comentario

-¿Me dijiste cabra?- le pregunto Josefina algo extrañada por el comentario

-¡Oh no!, no te quise ofender fue solo una broma- le dijo algo nervioso Albert… después Josefina comenzó a reír

- No te preocupes sé que era una broma, solo quería ver tu cara de susto- y Albert comenzó a reír también- Me has engañado- siguieron caminado y Josefina tuvo que empujar a Albert en el ultimo tramo para que logrará llegar a la cima de la colina, al final se encontraron con una hermosa vista y se sentaron a descansar

- Entonces cuéntame Albert ¿Qué te trajo a Italia?

- Pues voy de regreso a Inglaterra, vengo de África…

-¿África de veras? Guau que interesante ¿cuéntame como es África?..

- Bueno África es hermoso, pasee por la sabana vi una gran cantidad de animales que jamás pensé o imagine que fueran reales, conocí una gran cantidad de gente, un hombre muy interesante me enseño como leer el pensamiento de los animales…

-¿Leer el pensamiento de los animales? ¿En serio?

- Si, me enseño, a saber que es lo que sienten los animales a través de su ojos, fue una experiencia maravillosa; verás en África es muy común que los animales convivan con las personas pero en ocasiones eso no es bueno, por que puede resultar algo peligroso, así que a este hombre le llamaban cuando era necesario tranquilizar a un animal para que se fuera de una aldea… Albert continuo contándole acerca de su viaje a África casi toda la noche a Josefina incluso después de regresar aun seguían platicando, Albert también estaba sorprendido sentía como si pudiera platicar con Josefina por días enteros era muy agradable, ese día se desvelaron todo la noche platicando acerca de todo el viaje de Albert y de varios otros lugares que había visitado hasta ese día, fue muy agradable para los dos, sin embargo al siguiente día fue muy pesado levantarse, así que decidieron no volver a repetir esa noche por lo menos así lo habían acordado.

Habían pasado cerca de dos semanas y Albert aun seguía con la familia, la cual estaba totalmente de acuerdo ya que Albert se había convertido en un trabajador y amigo más. Después de ir a trabajar al viñedo y a ayudar a los hermanos de Josefina en los negocios, que más bien eran ellos los que le enseñaban un montón de cosas que aunque hubiera pasado mucho tiempo con la familia Andrew, Albert jamás hubiera aprendido a manejar los negocios a la manera en que ellos lo hacían, una manera que le pareció muy a su "estilo" por así decirlo, pero la mejor parte del día era la cena y cuando toda la familia se reunía; para alguien como Albert rodearse de una familia amorosa era algo de lo más disfrutable, luego en las noches por insistencia de ella, platicaba un rato con Josefina, y bueno también le resultaba algo terapéutico, "siempre es bueno tener alguien que te escuche" pensaba acerca de Josefina, ella le había contado muchas cosas acerca de su niñez y que desde pequeña le encantaba leer y escribir, y que hacia que sus hermanos interpretarán las obras que leía, él le contaba acerca de su hermana cuando eran pequeños y lo hermosa que recordaba que era la vida cuando ella estaba, acerca de que siempre le habían gustado los animales y de como muchas veces atrás se había metido en problemas por ayudar a un animalito que encontraba enfermo o indefenso y de que le encantaba la naturaleza, en fin se habían convertido en amigos.

Por otra parte Josefina le empezaba a tomar un gran afecto, y a medida que pasaban los días notaba que no podía esperar por la compañía nocturna de Albert así que lo buscaba mucho, le invitaba a la recorrer la ciudad con ella e ir a ver obras, y Albert casi nunca lo rechazaba realmente disfrutaba de su compañía, fue un día que estaba lloviendo Josefina fue a buscarlo hasta donde estaba trabajando con sus hermanos y le pidió acompañarla a comprar un libro, todos sus hermanos se quedaron muy extrañados de que fuera a buscarlo tan solo para eso, pero después fue muy obvio para ellos, para todos claro menos para Albert, Albert accedió y dejo sus labores algo que en realidad no le agradaba mucho ya que prefería trabajar. Condujeron hasta la ciudad, la ciudad con la lluvia se veía hermosa, Josefina lo condujo por una serie de callejones, hasta llegar a una pequeña edificación de fachada muy rustica entraron y había una enorme cantidad de libros apilados unos sobre otros, Josefina empezó a buscar algunos entre los montones, Albert se limitaba a observar, Albert nunca fue precisamente un hombre de libros siempre prefería vivir la aventura en vez de leerla, después de que Josefina salió con una gran cantidad de libros entre sus brazos Albert le ayudo a cargarlos, después Josefina le sugirío ir a tomar un café y por un postre por supuesto a lo que Albert accedió, después al querer cruzar la calle un auto paso con tal velocidad que los baño por completo y para colmo de males, soltaron sus paraguas y terminaron completamente mojados, aun tuvieron que caminar así hasta el café, cuando llegaron y se sentaron

-Pero que gran baño nos han dado- dijo Albert mientras sonreía y se sacaba el abrigo mojado

-Si tienes razón lo siento Albert, todo fue mi culpa- dijo Josefina muy apenada con Albert mientras le pasaba una gran cantidad de pañuelos a Albert para que se secara un poco

- La buena noticia es que no se mojaron- dijo Albert mientras sacaba los libros de Josefina que mantuvo bajo su abrigo todo el tiempo evitando que no se mojaran en realidad por eso había soltado el paraguas para evitar que les pasara algo a los libros. Josefina se quedo boquiabierta por el enorme gesto de caballerosidad

- ¿Estas bien Josefina?- Albert se astuto ante la reacción de Josefina la cual permaneció con la boca abierta por cerca de un minuto. Albert pasó su mano una y otra vez frente a la mirada de Josefina esperando a que reaccionara, entonces por fin pronuncio palabra

-Albert, eso es lo más lindo que alguien haya hecho por mi- dijo Josefina que lo miraba con un rostro lleno de agradecimiento y al punto de las lagrimas. Albert sabia que los libros para Josefina eran algo muy importante pero realmente esta sorprendido por su expresión de agradecimiento no pensaba que fuera para esa cantidad de gratitud.

Terminaron su postre y su café, bueno por lo menos Josefina termino con su postre, Albert prefirió un comida simple y una vaso de vino, y se fueron hacia el viñedo. Josefina le propuso a Albert que fuera el quien manejara de regreso, mientras iban de regreso Josefina no le podía quitar la mirada encima a Albert, Albert en realidad nunca se percato de esto, Josefina estaba decidida que lo que sentía por Albert era amor, y como no enamorarse de un hombre como el, tan perfecto, cada centímetro de él era perfecta para ella desde su hermoso cabello rubio sus ojos, su linda sonrisa, su tersa y linda piel blanca, su divertida personalidad y su gran caballerosidad.

Ahora que Josefina sabia exactamente lo que sentía por Albert tenia que decírselo, la verdad es que no pensó si quiera la idea un momento, por que lo tampoco imagino las posibles consecuencias que podría tener o la reacción que tendría Albert al saberlo. Después de la cena familiar salieron a caminar un rato como siempre

-Tu familia es tan agradable Josefina, ojala algún día yo tenga una familia así - Le dijo Albert mientras caminaban por el viñedo

-Gracias Albert y si ya me lo has mencionada en varias ocasiones atrás-

-Oh, disculpa-

-No te preocupes, escucha Albert quería comentarte algo

-Si claro dime- Josefina lo tomo de la mano y Albert la miro al rostro, entonces vio en los ojos de Josefina su nerviosismo y de repente comenzó a enlazar la situación, Albert era muy distraído pero no era tonto se dio cuenta hacia donde quería llegar ella, en menos de un segundo fue el que ahora estaba nervioso, será verdad lo que él pensaba, pensó que era mejor escucharla, que tal si se equivocaba el

-Ehm pues veras Albert… no soy muy buena hablando no tanto como lo soy escribiendo- Josefina saco una sobre que decía "para el Sr. Albert" y se lo entrego. Albert tomo el sobre en realidad no supo que decir, realmente estaba sin palabras, quiso abrir el sobre pero Josefina lo detuvo

-Ehm mejor ábrelo después cuando estés solo…- luego los dos se quedaron en silencio sin atreverse a dirigirse la mirada por lo que decidieron caminar de regreso a la casa, el camino de regreso fue tan silenciosa y tan incomodo, parecían eternos los segundos, apresuraron los dos el paso sin darse cuenta, llegaron y tan solo se dijeron un buenas noches y se dieron la espalda y se fue cada quien a su habitación

Al llegar a la habitación y cerrar la puerta Albert dejo la carta sobre la cama, dio unas cuentas vueltas y finalmente la abrió

"Albert:

Creo que por primera vez me hace falta la cordura y la entereza, para escribir, por que esto que siento al ir escribiendo me hace sentir mareada y nerviosa. Albert eres el hombre más amable, caballeroso, gentil, y de buen corazón que conozco, eres el hombre más completo fuera de mi familia que he conocido, y temo decir que eso me ha hecho sentir algo muy especial por ti, sé que lo que estoy haciendo al declararte esto, esta mal, por que una dama jamás debe declararse ante un caballero, pero Albert, lo que yo siento por ti me hace olvidarme de si lo que hago esta bien o esta mal, yo solo quiero que sepas, que cada vez que estoy contigo, mi corazón late aun ritmo diferente, mi respiración parece ir más lenta, como si la necesidad de aire no fuera algo importante, no tan importante como estar contigo, cada vez que te escucho, siento que tu voz es el único sonido en la tierra, que tu y yo somos los únicos en el mundo, o por lo menos eso es lo que desearía, para mi solo existe un hombre en el mundo al que le dedicaría cada una de mis cartas y mis obras por el resto de los días, por ti Albert escribiría un obra de amor que durase un eternidad, tan solo para hacerte entender que es lo que siento por ti. Espero que mis sentimientos lleguen a ser correspondidos, pero de no ser así Albert querido, no me engañes, no me hagas sentir una felicidad falsa y lastimera, se sincero lo apreciare

Atte. La que hoy y siempre te amará. Josefina Martelo"

Era una carta algo corta, pero bastante informativa pensaba Albert, -¿Y ahora que?...

Se tumbo sobre la cama y deja caer la carta al suelo. William Andrew en toda su vida jamás se había encontrado bajo esta situación, en algún punto de su vida había sentido algo similar por alguien, pero ahora esa persona estaba con alguien más muy probablemente esa persona con el tiempo se iría olvidando de él y él también la iría olvidando de ella

-Al final de cuentas "¿no es por eso que te habías ido de Inglaterra?"- le traiciono una pregunta en su subconsciente, que esta haciendo, ahora estaba pensando en ella, Candy. Ni siquiera él estaba seguro en que sentía por ella pero era extraño como la carta de Josefina le había hecho recordarla, Candy ama a Terry esa era la verdad que dejo al irse de Inglaterra, Candy esta ahora bien pensaba,

- "¿Pero que hay de ti Albert?, ¿Cómo esta Albert?", Albert esta bien - se contestó

-"¿Y Josefina?"…. Josefina esta ….enamorada de mi aparentemente…

-"¿y que siente Albert por ella?"…pues no lo mismo… no la puedo ver de otra manera que no sea mi amiga… no siento eso que ella describe hermosamente… es verdad que es una maravillosa y muy divertida persona… me encanta pasar el tiempo con ella, se ha convertido en mi mejor amiga, sin embargo no es como Candy, no es esa niña tan decidida y con esa fuerza que me encanto de Candy, es verdad que es muy independiente, pero no de la misa manera que Candy, no posee ese espíritu esa entereza que distinguía tanto a Candy,

-¿Pero que estoy haciendo?... solo puedo pensar en Candy… y Candy esta enamorada de Terry… debo pensar con la cabeza más fría … Josefina es una muy buena persona, y he logrado llevarme muy bien con ella en tan solo dos semanas, con ella y con toda su hermosa familia, … familia… eso es lo que en verdad siempre he querido…- de repente la idea le fue tan tentadora que no pudo evitar imaginarse la escena de el al lado de Josefina con varios niños y toda su familia, era tan tentadora la imagen, pero la verdad es que a Albert le atraía más la idea de formar parte de la familia que la de estar con Josefina. Entonces se levanto de la cama y abrió un cajón de una gaveta y saco un pedazo de papel, era un telegrama que le haba llego hace unos días de parte de George decía

"La Guerra avanza. Es necesario partir. George"

Cuando recibió el telegrama había decidido que al término de esa semana partiría ósea el día de mañana. Después de cerca de una hora de reflexiones encontradas por fin había tomado una decisión, no partiría, se quedaría al lado de la familia, una oportunidad así uno no la desperdicia, la oportunidad de formar una verdadera familia.

Al día siguiente José el hermano mayor de Josefina, que sabia muy bien lo que sentía su hermana por Albert, al ver visto a su hermana tan decidida el día anterior sabia que era momento de intervenir, así que muy temprano por la mañana invito a Albert a que lo acompañara a dejar un gran pedido a la ciudad, después de dejar el pedido José invito a Albert a almorzar, fue durante el almuerzo que conversaron

-Te quiero contar una historia Albert si te parece bien – le dijo José en su habitual tono serio

-Por supuesto José te escucho- le contesto muy amablemente Albert

-Tal vez ya la hayas escuchado, es como me case con Rafaela

-¡Oh si! Josefina me la conto, me dijo que ella ya estaba comprometida y que sin embargo tu lograste que romperían ese compromiso y se casara contigo, que no fue algo fácil tengo entendido

-Si bueno a grandes rasgos fue algo así, veras Rafaela es hija del carnicero del pueblo, su familia no es muy rica, sin embargo cuando vi a Rafaela la primera vez, supe que ella era la mujer con quien debía casarme, lo supe en ese preciso instante- sonrió un poco José

La verdad Albert estaba extrañado que un tipo tan rudo y serio como era José, le estuviera contando esas cosas, pero sabia que no lo debía interrumpir y simplemente debía escuchar

-Después me entere que una gran cantidad de hombres la cortejaban, así que sus padres aprovecharon la belleza de su hija, para sacarle algún provecho, y concretaron un matrimonio con el prospecto más adinerado, algo que yo hubiera hecho desde antes, pero había llegado algo tarde por así decirlo, antes de hacer cualquier estupidez, primero quería asegurarme que ella sintiera lo mismo por mi, la idea de tener una mujer a la fuerza en mi hogar jamás a ido conmigo, así que la invitaba a pasear conmigo y en cuanto tenia oportunidad conversaba con ella, es decir comencé a cortejarla, ya que era una mujer comprometida no era algo fácil ella esta decidida en respetar la decisión de sus padres, sin embargo creo que logre llamar su atención ya que muchas veces se escondía de su familia y de su prometido para estar solo conmigo, en cuanto me di cuenta de eso, fui a hablar con el muchacho que era su prometido, le entregue una gran cantidad de dinero y le dije que rompiera su compromiso con ella, mi apellido me ayudo mucho, el hombre acepto el dinero y dejo el compromiso, en cuanto la familia de Rafaela se entero de eso, estuvieron más que gustosos de que se casara su hija conmigo, y la verdad es que no me equivoque, Rafaela estaba enamorada profundamente de mi y yo de ella- José termino su bebida que era una cerveza de un trago y continuo

-Te preguntaras ¿porqué te digo esto? – le pregunto José a Albert mirándolo fijamente

-La verdad si- afirmo un algo confundido Albert

-Para que exista amor mi estimado Albert, debe haber dos personas que lo sientan, si no, no lo es, y sabes muy bien que lo digo por mi hermana- dijo José mientras veía a Albert con algo de desaprobación

Un frio le recorrió la espalda Albert, la inseguridad y el miedo de la noche anterior se apodero de él

-Pero… José, yo… creo…. Que tal vez… pueda ser… ese hombre… - tartamudeaba Albert, ante la fuerte mirada de José

-No te asustes Albert, conozco a un hombre enamorado y tu no lo estás, sé que lo que sientes por mi hermana es amistad pura -

Albert se tranquilizo un poco

-Bueno ahora que entiendes mi punto sabes que lo mejor es que dejemos todo en buenos términos, y que toda mi familia apreciará tu sinceridad- le dijo José en su tono más paternal

-Entiendo perfectamente, muchas gracias por tus palabras José, eres un hombre extraordinario, pero creo que la idea de pertenecer a su familia fue muy tentadora

-Y estoy seguro que un gran caballero como tu algún día formara una hermosa familia- le dijo José y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Durante la noche Albert acomodo todas sus cosas, estaba decidido partiría en la mañana, así que antes de anunciar su partida a la familia tenia que hablar con Josefina, así que fue a su cuarto durante la noche para que nadie lo viera entrar, toco a su puerta suavemente

-Josefina soy Albert- la puerta se abrió inmediatamente y un mano lo hizo entrar rápidamente, allí estaba Josefina, pareciera como si lo hubiera estado esperando

-Disculpa si te interrumpo- le dijo Albert a Josefina, que como siempre estaba escribiendo cuanta idea se le venia a la mente

-No te preocupes…- sonrío Josefina que tenia una idea de por que Albert estaba allí, así que sabia que no debía emocionarse demasiado

-Pues veras… quiero que sepas que mañana por la mañana parto a América- Josefina se conmociono ante la idea - pero antes de irme quiero decirte, que siempre te voy a considerar…- Josefina lo detuvo antes de que continuara, poniendo sus dedos sobre sus labios para evitar que siguiera

-No te preocupes Albert lo se perfectamente- Josefina le sonrió, con lo ojos un poco tristes

Ante la desilusión de Josefina Albert actuó impulsivamente y la abrazo fuertemente al verla, y pensó para si mismo, "al diablo", no podía irse dejando que ella se sintiera así, y en un acto muy impulsivo y espontaneo la beso, Josefina estaba totalmente sorprendida no esperaba nada de eso, el beso se prolongo, y Albert se dio cuenta que ese era su primer beso.

Si te gusta comenta si no te gusta también =)…


	5. Chapter 5

Disculpen mucha la tardanza espero y les guste =)

Capitulo 5

- Al día siguiente ya se había ido sin que nadie se diera cuenta, solo dejo una nota de agradecimiento a mis padres- término de contar la historia Josefina a un muy atento Terry

-Vaya quien diría tu y Albert, esa si que no me la esperaba- rio un poco Terry,

-¿Acaso te sorprende mucho?- pregunto Josefina a Terry, que ya estaba estacionando el auto frente a la mansión

-Es extraño saber que en realidad puedas sentir algo por otra persona que no seas tú- contesto un Terry ahogado en risas, a lo que Josefina contesto con un golpe en el brazo de su amigo

-Y partí durante la noche, solo deje una nota para agradecer todas las atenciones - término de contar su historia Albert a una muy enmudecida Candy

-Ya veo, pobre chica, pero creo que lo tomo con mucha madurez

-Así es ella… espero que esto que te haya contado Candy, no te haga sentir incomoda conmigo

-Pero que dices Albert, claro que no, tu sabes muy bien que no solo me he enamorado de ti, me he enamorado de Anthony y de Terry, la verdad creo que ahora me siento un poco mejor, al saber que estamos iguales- comenzó a reír Candy y Albert le correspondió con una mirada de alivio y comprensión

A su llegada se veía un montón de personal entrando y saliendo de la mansión, Candy se quedo algo sorprendida e inquieta por la situación, no recordaba que fuera a haber algún evento, naturalmente le pregunto a Albert

-¿Qué sucede Albert va haber un fiesta acaso?- Albert que con el rencuentro de Josefina y Terrie había olvidados sus planes, se dio un palmada en la cabeza en señal de que no había hecho lo más correcto al llevarlos a la mansión de Lakewood, así que inmediatamente cambio lo más rápido que pudo de planes

-Es verdad, lo había olvidado dijo- sonriendo nerviosamente para Candy- La tía abuela, va a ofrecer un baile

-Creí que la tía abuela se encontraba en la mansión de la ciudad- pregunto Candy, y afirmativamente la tía abuela estaba residiendo allá pero debido a la sorpresa de Albert, tubo que viajar a Lakewood

-Si, bueno llegó esta mañana- contesto rápidamente,

- creo que lo mejor será ir a la casa que esta junto al rio, en el bosque- e inmediatamente bajo del coche para avisarles a Terrie y Josefina para que lo siguieran, regreso al auto y arranco inmediatamente para ya no darle más oportunidad a Candy de preguntar.

Durante el trayecto hubo un poco de tiempo para preguntas

-¿Entonces Josefina aun lo amas?- pregunto finalmente Terrie

-Vaya, hasta que por fin preguntó Sr. Terrence- contesto Josefina sonriéndole un poco, e inmediatamente le cambio el semblante de su cara, a uno más serio- supongo que si… creo que tu mejor que nadie sabe que no es algo que se olvide tan fácil, pero sabes ahora que lo veo, no parece el mismo sabes algo en el definitivamente cambio… no sé que sea pero parece más… completo-

-¿Entonces te le vas a volver a declarar?- rio Terrie, el cual pensaba que era toda un ridiculez que una mujer se declarará

-Sabia que era eso Terrie, ríe si quieres no me importa… creo que una vez más eh demostrado tener más agallas que tu

-Por favor eso solo te hace ser una enana extraña- río de nuevo Terrie

Por otra parte Candy que en realidad si había quedado muy sorprendida por la historia de Albert, sin embargo confiaba en Albert, sabia que todo lo que tenía que contarle respecto al tema ya lo había dicho y no había que contar ni explicar nada más así que no hizo una sola pregunta respecto a él y Josefina, solo le pregunto un poco de cosas como si volvería a viajar a Italia, y que si la llevaría a ella también, a las dos preguntas Albert contesto que si muy felizmente.

Llegaron a la mansión rápidamente, desafortunadamente esa mansión no contaba con personal alguno debido a que todo el personal estaba ocupado con la "sorpresa" de Albert, así que cuando se bajaron todos del auto, Albert pidió disculpas por eso

-Ah no te preocupes, creo que puedo sobrevivir sin eso- dijo Josefina- pero no se si Terrie pueda ya sabes él es algo mimado- agrego en forma de broma

Entraron al lugar, era una linda casa de campo muy hogareña, Josefina y Terrie entraron y de inmediato ubicaron una pequeño bar, "bien" pensaron los dos, después Albert les invito a tomar asiento, y les dijo que él se encargaría de preparar algo rápido de comer, y les invito una bebida

-Whisky seco, por favor- contestaron al mismo tiempo Josefina y Terrie

Albert les sirvió lo que el creía que era un whisky seco la verdad es que eso de tomar nunca se le había dado a Albert en toda su vida y jamás hizo el intento por conocer acerca de eso, tomo una licorera de cristal grande, de entre varias botellas que tenia ahí, tomo unos vasos y sirvió el alcohol, cuando se los entrego, Terrie y Josefina se sentaron en el sillón frente a Candy, vieron sus bebidas y por el olor detectaron que era un ron, y no whisky, solo sonrieron y lo bebieron.

-Muchas gracias Albert- dijeron de nuevo los dos al mismo tiempo

-Bueno si me disculpan prepararé algo rápido de comer- dijo Albert

-En ese caso, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- se ofreció Josefina, Albert dudo por un segundo, eso de quedarse en la cocina solo con Josefina y objetos filosos, no parecía una buena idea,

-Creo que terminaremos más rápido si todos ayudamos,- agregó Candy

La experiencia de Candy y Terrie cocinando en realidad no era nada buena, algo que Josefina y Albert sabían, por lo que dudaron un momento pero luego

- Me parece una buena idea- dijo Terrie- no tengo mucha experiencia cocinando pero puedo servir de algo-

-De acuerdo- tuvo que aceptar Albert al verlos tan entusiasmados

Entraron los cuatro a la amplia cocina y Albert propuso cocinar un simple corte de carne con un poco de pasta y unas simples verduras, Josefina inmediatamente dijo que se haría cargo de la pasta,

-Obviamente por ser italiana- se contesto ella misma

Albert dijo que el cocinaría los cortes, por lo que Candy y Terry simplemente cortarían unas pocas verduras y las cocinarían. Albert saco la carne la sazonó y la puso sobre la parrilla caliente, los cortes estuvieron casi listo al mismo tiempo en que Josefina iba terminando de preparan una simple pasta con salsa de tomate y queso, por otro lado Candy se había cortado intentando rebanar las verduras y Terrie se quemo al cocinarlas

Al ver que Candy se había cortado levemente por supuesto no había sido una herida tan grande, Albert tomo un pañuelo y amarro el dedo de Candy con mucho cuidado, y después lo beso y también la beso a ella de paso. Josefina y Terrie quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la escena frente a sus ojos y fue ahí cuando apenas se dieron cuenta que Candy y Albert eran ahora pareja.

Cuando Albert y Candy volvieron a al realidad, voltearon a ver y se encontraron con un Terrie y una Josefina muy conmocionados, Terrie no supo que pensar, realmente su mente se había puesto en blanco, creyó sentirse algo enojado pero en realidad no lo estaba, ¿feliz acaso? no tampoco… ¿confundido? si y mucho, Josefina se sentía de la misma manera. Candy que no era nada tímida con respecto a ser una chica enamorada dio la noticia con mucha naturalidad, mientras Albert la seguía tomando de la mano

-Es verdad Terrie, creo que no se los habíamos mencionado, Albert y yo ahora estamos juntos y puedo agregar que estoy totalmente enamorada de el- digo de manera muy alegre

- Y yo de ti también Candy- afirmo Albert que veía a Candy muy fijamente y de pronto se perdieron en si mismos y estaban a punto de besarse obviamente Terrie y Josefina no estaban listos para esta escena

- En ese caso muchas felicidades- fue Josefina la primera que se atrevió a pronunciar palabra, evitando así la incomoda escena por lo menos para ella y su amigo

Terrie sabia que Candy debía estar con alguien más, pero jamás le cruzo por la mente que ese alguien fuera Albert, aunque debió sospecharlo en algún punto de sus vida, es decir en su mente de alguna manera parecía muy racional esa relación.

- Si, muchas felicidades- contesto de manera casi forzada Terrie- Los dos son personas excelentes, creo que mejor no pudo haber resultado- se obligo a decir

-Gracias Terrie- contesto Albert, y para no dejar que la tensión siguiera creciendo, les invito que pasaran al comedor a prepararse. Josefina y Terrie caminaron lentamente atravesando la cocina y entraron inmediatamente al comedor, cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos Terrie tomo de inmediato a Josefina del brazo y la arrastro a una pequeña terraza que estaba junto al comedor.

- ¿Viste lo que yo vi?- pregunto en un tono bastante fuera de si Terrie a Josefina

- la escena de amor, te refieres, si bastante tierno ¿no?-

- no lo entiendes, ¿no sabes como me hace sentir esto?-

-¿enojado?

- no

-¿feliz?

-no

- ¿celoso?

-no

- entonces no, no tengo idea

- yo tampoco, no se como sentirme, ¿Cómo se supone que debo sentirme?- dijo Terrie mientras revolvía el pelo de su cabeza a manera de liberar un poca de la frustración que sentía

- No lo se, pero yo tengo hambre y ahí vienen, será mejor que comamos y nos concentremos por lo que hemos venido a hacer realmente, que son negocios

Entraron de nuevo y tomaron asiento, en el hermoso comedor, que aunque no hubiera personas, aun así parecía tenían las mesa puesta, con vajilla completa y centros florales. Entraron Albert y Candy con la comida y una botella de vino, sirvieron todo y comenzaron a comer

-Creo que hay que hacer un brindis- dijo Candy, la cual en verdad se sentía muy feliz de volverse a ver con Terrie, además que desde que se había convertido en la novia formal de William Andrew le encantaba comportarse como toda una dama de sociedad a manera de juego claro.

- De acuerdo- dijo Albert- Por los rencuentros- y levanto las copas

-Oh y por el libro- agregó Candy misma y Josefina le sonrío con cierto brillo en sus ojos

Todos comenzaron a comer, la verdad es que si estaban algo hambrientos mientras comían fue Albert el que comenzó la conversación

-Josefina, cuéntame ¿Cómo esta toda tu familia?, disculpa que no te haya preguntado antes

-muy bien Albert, gracias por preguntar, ahora residimos aquí, los convencí de venir a América

-Que bien pero y ¿que paso con el viñedo?- pregunto Albert algo sorprendido

-Si en realidad, huimos de Italia por la guerra, el ejercito despojo a mi familia de las propiedades y antes de sucedieran cosas peores tomamos casi todo lo que pudimos y huimos del país, habíamos decidido huir hacia Arabia o la India tal vez, pero debido a ya sabes que… termine convenciéndolos de viajar a América, afortunadamente logramos viajar, la mayoría de lo trabajadores y sus familias no lo lograron-dijo en un tono más bajo casi melancólico - Pero bueno… logramos llegar aquí, y bueno en realidad no es para nada lo mismo, pero hemos logrado sobrevivir- dijo un tono más anímico

Albert quedo muy sorprendido y conmovido a la vez – Yo lo siento mucho Josefina-

-¿Pero que dices Albert? Hasta donde yo sé la guerra no fue tu culpa -trato decirlo en tono bromista pero en realidad no termino convenciendo a nadie

Después un poco de silencio…, fue Candy quien ahora rompiera la atmosfera

-Terrie y como fue que terminaste siendo amigo de Josefina

Terrie se sorprendió por la pregunta de Candy, pensó que era algo bastante obvio, así que empezó a reírse y los demás se le quedaron viendo - Pero que preguntas Pecosa, realmente eres una distraída- seguía riéndose y Candy se puso muy roja y puso su cara de enojó con el

-Eres un grosero Terrie- le grito a lo que Terrie comenzó a reír más fuerte, Josefina y Albert también querían reírse pero no se atrevían

-Candy, pero por que no mejor me cuentas… todo lo que eh venido a saber- dijo Josefina mirando fijamente a Candy casi intimidándola

Candy comenzó a reír un poco nerviosa –Es verdad ya lo había olvidado por completo, bueno ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?-

-Todo, quiero saber como fue tu niñez, tu adolescencia, ¿Cómo terminaste siendo enfermera? ¿Tus amores? Toda tu vida, no debemos perder ningún detalle, el libro debe de plasmar toda tu historia desde el más mínimo detalle

-Eso suena a mucho-dijo Candy

Albert noto, que ya se iba haciendo tarde y definitivamente esa entrevista con Candy no encajaba con su horario ni con su sorpresa así que intervino

-Bueno pero Josefina no creo que ahora sea el momento indicado, es decir tu y Terrie acaban de llegar, además Candy yo debemos asistir a la fiesta de la tía abuela

-¿De verdad?- dijeron Candy y Josefina al mismo tiempo en forma muy decepcionadas, a lo que Albert se sorprendió un poco, primero le contesto a Candy

-Si Candy, sabes que debemos asistir a esos eventos, y debes arreglarte desde temprano para estar a tiempo o nos regañara la tía abuela, como casi siempre- después dirigió su mirada a Terrie y a Josefina- Pero claro que si ustedes lo desean pueden acompañarnos -

-Bueno espera, entonces cuando voy a comenzar a escuchar de la vida Candy, la obra de Honey solo dará dos funciones en la ciudad este fin de semana después nos retiráramos y seguiremos en otro estado, así que el tiempo es algo limitado

-Ohm que te parece si mañana todo el día nos dedicamos completamente a eso- le propuso Candy

-Me parece excelente- dijo muy animada Josefina- mañana iré a buscarte Candy al hogar de Pony- y le extendió la mano en forma de sellar el trato, a lo que Candy accedió amablemente

-¿entonces nos acompañaran el evento en la noche?- reitero la pregunta Albert

Josefina y Terrie se voltearon a ver, y los dos hicieron una mueca de no "estaría mal" hacerlo arqueando un poco sus labios, así que aceptaron. Como ya habían terminado de comer, se levantaron todos de la mesa, comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta, cuando se despidieron lo hicieron de manera bastante personal pero bastante breve, Albert tomo de la mano a Josefina

-Es bueno saber que todo esta mejor, creo que nos veremos en la noche- dijo Albert, Josefina se limito solo a asentar con la cabeza y sonreír mientras sacudía la mano de Albert

Terrie también se despidió de Albert dándole solo la mano, pero con Candy no pudo evitar al despedirse darle un abrazo, no supo por que lo hizo se sintió bastante apenado después de hacerlo pero sintió la necesidad en ese instante de abrazarla, Candy se sonrojo un poco, pero se sentía bien, le trajo unos pocos recuerdos a la mente de cuando estaba enamorada de él, en cuanto volvió a tomar la mano de su amado Albert, no tuvieron nada importancia esos recuerdos.

-¿Entonces vamos a regresar?- le pregunto Terrie a Josefina

-Si ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso te incomoda?, además así podremos estar cerca si algo bueno que sea material para el libro sucede. Bueno pero Sr. Grandchester ¿Y como se siente?

-A que te refieres- pregunto Terrie en un tono algo evasivo

-¿A que me refiero? Tu sabes, tu pusiste muy loco antes de la comida cuando te diste cuenta de lo de Candy y Albert y luego el abrazo…

-Ah es verdad- dijo un sonrojado Terrie- Em creo que aun sigo bastante confundido, Candy esta con Albert, sabes muy bien todo lo que sentí por ella, es solo que es algo extraño que ahora ella …

-¿Se haya olvidado de ti?- completo Josefina – Sabes creo que te entiendo perfectamente… - contesto Josefina mientras bajaba la cabeza- No es el sentimiento más hermoso del mundo, ver a quien le dedicaste una carta hace tanto tiempo, te besa y después se va, tu cruces el océano, tan solo para ver que ahora es feliz con un chica que parece ser tan buena para el- esto ultimo lo dijo a una gran velocidad y casi gritando, lo que hizo que Terrie se asustara un poco por la alteración de su amiga

-Creo que necesitamos un trago- dijo Terrie

-Si y rápido

Llegaron al Hotel y ahí estaban Susana y Friederick esperándolos, para saber como les había ido, entraron a la habitación de Friederick y Susana que era la más grande y lujosa, se sirvieron un trago

¿Y bien como les fue?- pregunto Susana muy entusiasmada, y es que realmente le interesaba saber si Terrie aún tenía una oportunidad con Candy y así ella no se sentiría tan mal de haber engañado a Terrie, después de todo ella estaba consciente que ella había sido el motivo de la separación de Terrie y Candy.

Terrie y Josefina primero se tomaron su bebida de un solo trago, después de que se lo tomaron se sirvieron otra

Pues aunque no converse mucho con ella, decidió aceptar que escribiera el libro con la condición de que si no le agradaba, pues no tendría permiso de publicarlo- contesto Josefina

Lo que significa que estaremos leyendo ese libro al término de año supongo- comento Friederick que tenia mucha fe en su amiga, y sabía lo talentosa que era- ¿Entonces por qué están alterados?

Terrie, que era demasiado antipático con Friederick, se limito a voltearle la cara y le dirigió una mirada muy fría a Susana

Ella esta ahora con otra persona, si es lo que te interesaba saber- contesto en un tono bastante sentencioso

Te equivocas Terrie, lo importante era saber, sobre el trabajo de Josefina- dijo Susana, a quien le fue contestada la pregunta que se planteo en su cabeza, y para su mala suerte no era la respuesta que ella quería pero pues que más daba, la verdad ya no dependía de ella la felicidad ó la tristeza de Terrie

Oh si, y esa persona es nada más y nada menos que el hombre que te conté Friederick- agregó Josefina

¿El Americano?- pregunto bastante sorprendido Friederick, que como buen amigo de Josefina conocía los por menores de la historia, mejor aun que Terrie -¿De verdad?, que pequeño es el mundo supongo y ¿Cómo te sientes?... pero que pregunta la mía, se como te sientes

¿De verdad?- pregunto Josefina algo incrédula

No por supuesto que no, todas las mujeres que he amado, se han rendido ante mi, así que no la verdad, no se como se sentirá eso de que no ser correspondido- respondió en un tono bastante inocente Friederick

Bueno lo mejor es que nos preparemos Josefina, para el evento.

¿Saldrán en la noche?...¿Que hay del ensayo?- pregunto Susana, la cual esperaba que no se les olvidara que estaban ahí para presentar un obra

Lo dirigirá Eleanor… creí que les había avisado, se los dije antes de salir … oh y para mañana creo que también la dejare a cargo… mañana tendré que salir muy temprano a comenzar con el libro- dijo bastante entusiasmada Josefina – Iré a hablar con ella antes de irnos

Te acompaño- y Josefina y Terrie salieron de la habitación dejando a los recién casado solos

Tocaron a la puerta de Eleanor y abrió casi inmediatamente y como era su costumbre los recibió muy anímicamente

-Hijo, Josefina, ¿Cómo les ha ido?,- saludo Eleanor, mientras le invitaba a pasar y ya estaba sirviéndoles una copa, conocía muy bien a los dos

-Oh gracias Eleanor- dijo Josefina mientras tomaba el vaso que le entregaba Eleanor- Nos ah ido bien, y quiero pedirte de favor, que además de hoy, ¿Mañana podrías encargarte del ensayo también?- dijo Josefina con una sonrisa

- Por supuesto, será un placer, no hare un trabajo tan magnifico como el tuyo pero lo intentaré, pero con la condición que me cuentes ¿A que se debe que también tenga que remplazarte mañana?

- Si claro, es que la Señorita Candy, accedió a que escribiera su libro…-

-¿De verdad?- la interrumpió Eleanor, de manera muy entusiasmada-En hora buena Josefina

-Gracias Eleanor, y pues mañana hemos acordado que nos veríamos para comenzar con el libro

-Ya veo, en ese caso será todo un placer, poder ayudarte ¿Y Terrie hijo, cuéntame como esta Candy?

Terrie, no sabia si decirle a su madre acerca de como se sentía, como era típico de el prefirió ocultarlo, así que sonrió y contesto- Muy bien madre, me ah contado que le esta yendo muy bien, de hecho nos han invitado a una fiesta hoy por la noche, así que la volveré a ver-

Entonces supongo que les ah ido muy bien, bueno en ese caso, ya no los detengo, vayan a alistarse y que pasen un buen rato, diviértanse, pero procuren no tomar tanto, por favor- Terrie se despidió de su madre con un beso. Les tomo menos de una hora estar listos y se marcharon, no muy entusiasmados, y muy muy nerviosos, realmente no tenían buenas expectativas de la situación.

Era tan brillante y tan grande, un diamante que cualquier chica soñaría con tener en su dedo anular izquierdo, además del gran diamante montado en medio, lo rodeaban, pequeños diamantes rosados, simulando darle la forma de corazón, el anillo había pertenecido a su madre, abría y cerraba la caja como un niño jugando con ella, lo hacia por que estaba muy nervioso. La mente de Albert estaba hecha nudos, le atribuyo a su perdida de memoria que sufrió después del accidente, el hecho de que hasta ese día no recordaba Josefina ni a su familia, como era posibles de que hasta que vio a Josefina tomada de las manos de Candy, todos los recuerdos le vinieron a la cabeza de golpe, por que tubo que pasar ese día, ese día debía ser perfecto, pero se sentía tan intranquilo, lo que le intranquilizaba aun más era el hecho de que esa familia que había sido tan amable con él a pesar de que él solo era un extraño, había perdido su gran negocio familiar y su patria, así que tomo una decisión ayudaría a la familia a regresarle su negocio, llamo a George de inmediato y le pidió que cuanto antes averiguara todo lo que pudiera acerca de le empresa vinícola de la familia y en que condiciones se encontraba el negocio actualmente, George se quedo muy sorprendido

-¿Estas seguro que quieres que haga eso Albert en este instante?- pregunto Albert sin afán de doblegar a Albert ante su decisión

-Si no lo hago cuanto antes, me seguiré sintiendo intranquilo, entre más rápido termine con ese asunto me dejare de sentir tan culpable como me siento

-No creo que sea tu culpa lo que sucedió, pero en fin lo que estas haciendo es algo muy bueno, investigare todo en el menor tiempo posible- George se retiro sin decir más y al fin Albert se empezaba a sentir mejor, y es que así era Albert un hombre que no se quedaría tranquilo hasta no obtener lo que él quería, y aun más cuando se trataba de ayudar a personas y más cuando esas personas habían hecho tanto por él. Pero ahora que la situación dependía de George ahora debía concentrarse en Candy.

Un hermoso vestido blanco de seda y encaje, con listones rosados, como siempre el vestido lo había elegido Albert, vaya que tenia buen gusto para los vestidos pensaba Candy, y siempre le encantaban, se preguntaba, por qué tenia que estar tan elegante, si tan solo era uno de las tantas cenas aburridas que ofrecía la abuela, bueno no importaba, al final bailaría toda la noche con Albert como siempre, eso le encantaba bailar con el en la pista y pretender que no hay nadie más a su alrededor, era tan mágico, y sin darse cuenta estaba bailando sola en el cuarto. Cuando entonces alguien la tomo de la cintura y continuo el ritmo con ella, era Albert, y Candy casi se desmaya del susto

-Albert, por que me asustas así, deberías tocar

-Lo siento Candy, no pude evitarlo, yo tampoco puedo esperar para comenzar a bailar contigo, por cierto luces hermosa, no tan hermosa como lucias esa mañana en el hogar de Pony pero si bastante cerca- Albert se refería a una mañana en que la encontró bañada en lodo, cosa que no le parecía nada atractivo a Candy

-Albert, ya basta deja de molestarme con eso- dijo Candy bastante sonrojada, a lo que el respondió tomándola del rostro

-Es verdad Candy, pera mí siempre vas a ser hermosa- si miraron a los ojos y justo cuando estaba a punto de besarse, llegaron Archie y Annie

-Candy, Albert, ¿Ya están listos?, ya han llegado la mayoría de los invitados- dijo Annie

Albert y Candy se separaron de inmediato y salieron tomados del brazo

-Que bonito lugar – dijo Josefina mientras admiraba la inmensidad del salón adornado con un montón de ramos y arreglos de rosas blancas y rosas, telas, candelabros enormes, había hermosos farolas alumbrando el jardín de rosas el cual se podía ver por un enorme ventanal, cada detalle en las mesas había sido minuciosamente arreglado cada rosa, cada servilleta cada cubierto todo combinaba perfectamente, parecía que iba a ser un evento muy especial- me recuerda un poco a mi casa pero esta parece ser un poco más pequeña, ¿Y bien Terrie cuéntame a quien conoces de aquí?-

Terrie que seguía tomando, volteo a ver por todo el salón un rostro conocido y si definitivamente encontró un par para ser más precisos, el de Elisa y Neal

-Si claro esos dos

-¿de veras y son amigos tuyos o algo así?

-De hecho todo lo contrario, esa chica fue la causa de que nos expulsaran a mí y a Candy del colegio en Inglaterra

-Uh, ya veo ella es la chica mala del cuento, en ese caso creo que hay que hacer algo inmediatamente Sr. Terrence, tu solo sígueme la corriente ¿De acuerdo?

-Me agrada cuando me dices eso, ¿sabes?- y los dos caminaron hacia la pareja de hermanos

-Odio, estar aquí Neal, no entiendo ¿Por qué hemos venido?- se quejaba Elisa, pero ella sabia muy bien por que estaban allí y es que como siempre su existencia solo giraba alrededor de la de Candy

-Elisa, pero si tu fuiste la que insististe en que viniéramos

-Cállate Neal, el solo pensar que esa huérfana de Candy…., espera acaso ese no es Terrie- Terrie se fue acercando con Elisa y la saludaba a la distancia

-Si ese es, hermana me pregunto que hará aquí

-Elisa, luces hermosa, tanto a pasado- dijo Terrie en su tono más cordial posible, extendiéndole la mano Elisa, Elisa solo se limito a voltearle la cara, y hacer una mueca de desagrado

-Quiero presentarte a Josefina Martelo, escritora y directora de Broadway- Elisa volteo a ver y al ver a Josefina se quedo bastante decepcionada

-Acaso estas jugando conmigo Terrie, es obvio que esta niña no podría ser directora de Broadway

-Por el contrario señorita Elisa, le eh pedido a Terrie me introduzca con usted por que su belleza es espectacular. ¿Alguna vez ha considerado actuar?

-Actuar, yo claro que no, jamás me rebajaría a realizar una labor como esa- y obviamente ninguna, así era Elisa creía ser tan rica que no tenia le necesidad de hacer nada más

-Oh, ya veo, ¿Y quien es este caballero tan interesante Terrie?- pregunto Josefina, evitando reírse al decir estas palabras al ver a Neal. Neal como siempre se hacia el interesante pero la verdad Josefina no era tan fea como las mujeres que siempre se interesaban en el, de hecho podría ser considerada bonita, así que se sintió muy bien que una chica bonita pensara eso de el por primera vez, pero definitivamente la chica se interesaba en el por su dinero era lo más seguro, así que no le daría el placer,

-Soy Neal Leagan- trato de decir en su tono más seductor según el, pero en realidad se escucho bastante ridículo, le extendió la mano para saludarla y Josefina acepto

-Joven, Neal sería mucha molestia si usted y yo bailáramos- Josefina intento no reírse con todas su fuerzas, y hablo con su voz más seductora según ella, Terrie que estaba sorprendido por la actuación de Josefina, jamás la había visto así, y por supuesto también quería reírse de su terrible actuación.

-¿Qué me dices si los acompañamos también Elisa?- Elisa que era exactamente igual a su hermano tuvo los mismos pensamientos y termino aceptando de mala gana según ella, pero la verdad Elisa no lograba pescar ni un solo prospecto decente, y la verdad ya se estaba poniendo algo grande y aun seguía soltera y ni con una sola propuesta de matrimonio en toda su vida, así que usaría a Terrie para llamar la atención como siempre

Comenzaron a bailar, mientras bailaban no pudieron evitar llamar la atención de Archie, Annie y Patty los cuales reconocieron inmediatamente a Terrie y quedaron muy sorprendidos de verlos ahí, Archie de inmediato le pregunto a Albert que si él lo había invitado, Albert le dijo que la obra que protagoniza Terrie estaba en la ciudad y que habían ido a saludar a él y a Candy, así que él había decidido invitarlos.

-Mira Candy, es Terrie- dijo Annie y Patty a Candy, como si ella no estuviera enterada de la situación

-Si ya lo se, vino a visitarnos esta mañana junto con esa chica que esta bailando con Neal-

-Es verdad ya se me hacia raro que una chica bonita se fijara en Neal- dijo Archie que se acercó a platicar con ellas

-Pero esperen acaso mis ojos me engañan, Terrie y esa chica están tan cerca de Neal y Elisa como si fueran a besarlos- dijo Archie describiendo la situación. En la pista Josefina y Terrie comenzaron a poner nerviosos a los hermanos, acercándose cada vez más a ellos hasta susurrarles en el oído

-Te ves tan bien esta noche, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un lugar más intimo?- hubiera parecido que lo habían ensayo pero básicamente habían dicho lo mismo, entonces los dirigieron a diferentes habitaciones bastante alejadas de la fiesta y de cualquiera que los pudiera escuchar, ya que a Elisa ni a Neal los habían besado, la idea no les desagradaba para nada. Entraron a los cuartos solos, entonces le sugirieron cerrar los ojos un momento, cuando los abrieron ya no estaban ni Josefina ni Terrie en las habitaciones correspondientes y estos a su vez se encargaron de evitar que salieran de las habitaciones, después Josefina y Terrie se encontraron en el pasillo y Josefina le dio un nota a Terrie que ella había escrito,

-Ten desliza esto por debajo de su puerta y yo hare lo mismo con Neal- Terrie leyó la nota y solo se rio de manera traviesa

La nota decía

"Eres una persona desagradable, jamás te besaría y creo que jamás nadie querrá hacerlo"

Al leer la nota Elisa la rompió de inmediato y juró en su habitual tono colérico que se vengaría de los dos, Neal por otro lado comenzó a llorar y a gritar pidiendo que lo sacaran, pero de cualquier manera nadie los podía escuchar en realidad duraron toda la fiesta encerrados Neal gritando y Elisa también comenzó a gritar fue hasta el final de la fiesta cuando la servidumbre los escucho y pudieron salir.

Josefina y Terrie se integraron de nuevo a la fiesta y esta vez tomaron dos copas de champaña para celebrar su pequeña broma. Entonces Archie, Annie, Patty y la pareja de Patty, Steve, se acercaron a ellos para saludarlos,

-Oh, vaya pero si es el comité de bienvenida completo-Dijo Terrie a manera de broma, y parece que aunque hubiera sonado algo pesado a ninguno le afecto y todos saludaron muy felices a Terrie, Terrie a su vez introdujo a Josefina a cada uno como una amiga de él, y quien escribiría el libro sobre Candy, esto ultimo les causo mucha sorpresa ya que ninguno estaba enterado de esto ultimo

-¿Un libro sobre Candy?- dijeron todos al unísono- ¿Pero como?- le pregunto Patty a Josefina

-Por que es demasiado interesante, ustedes más que nadie deben saber lo increíble e inspiradora que ha sido su vida, a mi parecer es lo mínimo que se merece- Todos la miraron muy convencidos y por supuesto que estaban de acuerdo con la idea de hacer eso, y desde es momento sintieron mucho admiración por Josefina la cual estaba dispuesta a realizar el gesto que en verdad se merecía Candy.

- Albert nos ha comentado acerca de tu razón en la ciudad, y es por esa obra ¿Cierto Terrie?- dijo Archie recodándole a todos acerca del hecho de que la obra difamaba la vida de Candy

-Ah es cierto, mis mas sinceras disculpas por eso- intervino inmediatamente Josefina –La obra la he escrito yo, y a sido una total coincidencia, no fue hasta el día que conocí a Terrie que me entere de la existencia de Candy, aún no puedo explicar el hecho de por que se me haya ocurrido esa historia pero creo que es importante que lo he hecho de manera inocente y sin tratar de dañar a nadie- todos quedaron muy convencidos con la explicación de Josefina y aceptaron las disculpas, por lo que no se volvió a tocar el tema. Después Terrie noto el prominente vientre de Annie y los felicito a ambos y noto también la similitud entre el Steve y Stear y también se los hizo saber, pero nadie estuvo de acuerdo con esto ultimo después de una amena platica con el grupo, notaron algo mucho más importante a Candy bailando con Albert

-Vaya, que se ve hermosa- dijo Josefina al ver a Candy y todos la observaron algo extrañados por su comentario

-Así es Candy siempre se ve hermosa y creo que aun más ahora que esta enamorada- dijo en un tono muy tierno Annie.

-Oye Josefina ¿Qué te parece si bailamos?- le dijo a Terrie a Josefina mientras la guiñaba el ojo, Josefina entendió de inmediato que quería hablar con ella sin la presencia de los amigos de Candy

-Me parece muy buena idea- y caminaron hacia la pista y Terrie la toma de la cintura y comenzó a bailar con ella.

-No creí que realmente fuéramos a bailar, que bueno que nadie nos conoce aquí, bueno por lo menos a mí- dijo Josefina la cual no era muy buena bailando

-Sht Josefina mira

- Ehm si son Albert y Candy, que con eso,

-No lo sientes Josefina, acaso solo soy yo, por que sigo sintiendo algo extraño cada vez que la veo

-Pues yo la veo hermosa, tal vez sea eso, digo entiendo que no la puedas olvidar, es muy bonita, pero que tal si solo es eso

-No, lo se… creo que….

Entonces Albert detuvo a Candy y por un momento dejo de bailar entonces, la música se detuvo por un momento todos se miraron entre si preguntándose la razón, entonces Albert comenzó a decir algo en voz alta y los que estaban en la pista la despejaron y algunos tomaron asiento en las mesas para poder escuchar mejor lo que estaba apunto de anunciar Albert.

-Muy buenas noches a todos, gracias por despejar la pista estoy muy agradecidos de que nos puedan acompañar…

Candy que estaba al lado de Albert aun tomada de la mano de él se empezó a sentir muy nerviosa y confundida ahora todas las miraban se centraban sobre ella y Albert, obviamente no esperaba que Albert comenzara a hablar o diera un discurso en la fiesta de la Tía Abuela, Albert continuaba hablando.

Se preguntaran todos por que he organizado esta fiesta y el motivo quería que fuera un sorpresa, por eso es que no se dio un motivo, sin embargo el motivo es el siguiente…

Entonces Albert se giro hacia Candy quedando frente a ella tomándole las manos y mirándola fijamente con demasiada ternura y en su cara se notaba la felicidad que le invadía con un sonrisa a la que cualquier mujer no se hubiera podido resistir.

… es por ti, Candy…

Entonces soltó a Candy de las manos y deslizo su mano izquierda dentro de su saco buscando algo en el bolsillo interior del saco, saco un pequeña caja de color rosa aterciopelada en donde suelen guardar joyería, que fue como la describió Candy más tarde, y fue allí cuando los nervios de Candy le invadieron todo el cuerpo y comenzó a temblar y de repente no sabe por que pero todo se comenzó a ver en cámara lenta el mundo se alentó tanto para ella que cada palabra que decía Albert la podía saborear y disfrutarla, después cuando contará la historia diría que recordaba cada palabra por su sabor

Candy…- Albert paso su lengua por sus labios para remojarlos y trago un poco de saliva para asegurarse que la garganta no se le cerrara, se paro tan recto como pudo y miró fijamente a Candy – Quiero que sepas que estos meses han sido algo mágico para mi, en estos pocos meses me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, a tu lado me siento completo. Desde el día que te conocí, sabía… no más bien sentí la enorme necesidad de estar a tu lado y protegerte, pero en algún punto no solo tu belleza, no solo esos hermosos ojos verdes que tanto amo me enamoraron también fue tu grandeza, tu noble espíritu, tu ..Candy, eres una mujer única que sola se ha forjado su propio camino, no hay otra mujer como tu y si la hay no quiero averiguarlo por que para mi Candy eres la única mujer a la que quiero amar toda mi vida y por eso Candy… hoy en esta hermosa noche y ante todos como testigos…

Albert se arrodillo, mientras abría la pequeña caja y develar el hermoso anillo, el brillo del anillo definitivamente llamo la atención al abrirlo y se escucho un "oh" de repente, Albert no presto atención estaba firme a su declaración y continuo

Que yo William Andrew, te amo a ti Candy y que estoy dispuesto a entregarte todo mi amor por toda mi existencia y es por eso que quiero pedirte

Saco el anillo de la caja la cual dejo de nuevo en el bolsillo con una gracia que nadie lo noto, tomo el anillo y lo puso sobre el tembloroso dedo anular izquierdo de Candy,

¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

El corazón de Candy estaba latiendo tan fuerte, parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho, de repente el mundo comenzaba a moverse un poco más rápido, y entonces las palabras salieron de su boca sin que lo pensara dos veces, era como si no tuviera control de su cuerpo, simplemente se dejaba llevar por lo que todo lo que su ser le dictaba y eso era que amaba a Albert completa absoluta y definitivamente

Si Albert, quiero ser tu esposa- le contesto Candy con la grimas en los ojos, Albert coloco inmediatamente el anillo en el dedo, el cuál de ahora en adelante rara vez se quitaría Candy, y la brazo y por ultimo sellaron el trato a la manera tradicional con un breve pero muy tierno beso, los aplausos y felicitaciones no tardaron en llegar, Archie, Annie, Patty corrieron inmediatamente a abrazar a la feliz pareja. La hermana María y la Señorita Pony, que a pesar de que ya lo sabían todo no paraban de llorar de felicidad, por fin todo comenzaba a tener un final feliz pensaban ellas, por fin Candy estaba recibiendo lo que siempre se había merecido el amor de su vida…


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola muchas gracias por leerme, sé que me eh tardo muuucho tiempo en actualizar y quiero pedirles un disculpa y es que bueno me había quedado completamente atorada en la historia, creo que fue un bloqueo, en fin quería algo con más movimiento en la historia y más drama, y no encontraba los medios para dirigir a los personajes hacia eso, pero bueno en fin, después de mucho pensarle por fin las ideas vinieron a mí, el final aún no está escrito y creo que me falta unos cuantos capítulos pero las ideas ya están, espero y les agrade la dirección que tomará la historia y pues muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo. Quiero agradecer especialmente a esas chicas lindas que me han dejado sus comentarios RVM85, lunawhite, magnolia, vere, laila, y amy, chicas son lo mejor y gracias por dejarme sus lindos comentarios, y bueno si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia o una critica también me gustaría saberlos, gracias y nos seguimos leyendo =). Por cierto los capítulos que les dejo son muy cortos pero bueno van a ser varios espero y los compense._

El día que Terrie decidió dejar a Susana para ir en busca de Candy no pudo evitar sentirse mal por haber dejado a Susana atrás, pero el realmente amaba a Candy no le podía hacer eso a Susana no podía fingir ante ella, cada uno de sus días desde que había dejado a Candy se habían tratado de posar y aparentar un amor que realmente no sentía, se sentía un hipócrita, Susana no se merecía eso, estaba convencido de que Candy realmente era su verdadero y único amor. Pero en algún punto del camino la confusión sobre lo que era correcto le cegó sus objetivos y lo convirtió en una harapo de hombre con los sentimientos destrozados, el amor que sentía por Candy era algo que no podía ser y el amor que sentía Susana por él, era algo que él no sentía, todo estaba mal, como podría seguir con la actuación si en su vida no existía el amor, como podía interpretar papeles de personajes que lo daban todo por amor cuando el amor era algo tan lejano y al parecer prohibido para Terrie, fue ahí cuando por primera vez Terrie pensó en volverse insensible así nada le afectaría, volverse de piedra para que el sufrimiento no lo pudiera corroer, pero un día en un escenario de mala muerte, el fantasma de una Candy muy triste y muy decepcionada le hizo recordar el buen camino, le recordó que debía mantenerse firme ante la decisión que el mismo había tomado, la cual había sido estar al lado de Susana y cumplir como un caballero con su palabra, seguir con la actuación y así tal vez algún día seria digno de Candy.

Terrie regreso con Susana, había vuelto con el espíritu renovado, dispuesto a entregarlo todo por aquella persona que había dado tanto por él y más aún dispuesto a cumplir su meta de convertirse en uno de los mejores actores que jamás hubiera visto Broadway, a pesar de que no amaba a Susana aun así la desposo. En algún punto de la historia Terrie comenzó a tener ciertos sentimientos por Susana, no exactamente los mismos que alguna vez sintió por su querida pecosa pero si eran sentimientos que iban más allá de una simple estima o un gusto; Susana era persona tan buen , pensar que esa pequeña joven había arriesgado la vida por él y había perdido su carrera artística solo por él, y el día que Terrie se marchó, Susana solo le deseo buena suerte, todo eso le demostró a Terrie la intensidad con la que puede amar una persona y él estaba dispuesto a corresponder los sentimientos de Susana a medida en que el tiempo se lo permitiera, porque era un caballero y cumpliría con su promesa, de repente esa promesa se había vuelto su razón, su todo, la vida de Terrie giraba alrededor de la felicidad de Susana, solo con verla feliz él era feliz, "-¿acaso eso era el amor?-" se preguntaba de vez en cuando, pero una día de repente Susana dejo de buscarlo, dejo de tomarlo de la mano, dejo de anticiparse a su llegada, ya casi no hablaban; ella era tan evasiva, parecía ya no disfrutar de su compañía pero que sería, se preguntó tanta veces durante las noches en que Susana dormía a su lado, acaso era un mal esposo, acaso no le dedico el tiempo suficiente, acaso no le mencionaba cuanto la amaba, fue hasta ese día que lo vio a él, a ese alemán al lado de ella y lo entendió todo, su esposa lo engañaba con Friederick el amigo de la infancia de ella, pero como podría competir con eso, el la conocía mejor que él, ellos tenían una historia, un pasado, el ya no podría haber hecho nada, entonces que le quedaba, su razón se había disuelto, es que ya no tendría una razón, entonces ese chica le dijo que el amor no siempre ese aquel que se sentía entre un hombre y una mujer, el amor estaba en su trabajo en su profesión, el teatro. Entonces Terrie había volcado todas sus energías a su carrera, pero entonces el destino de nuevo lo puso en el camino de Candy su primer amor, al verla de nuevo su mente le trago todos esos recuerdos y esas razones por las que se había enamorado de ella, de repente el aire no le parecía suficiente y el tiempo parecía ir más lento cuando ella estaba, acaso se había vuelto a enamorar de ella o solo era el simple recuerdo de ella, eso ya no importaba parecía que el destino le tenía deparada otra decepción ahora Candy estaba comprometida con Albert y ellos realmente se merecía uno al otro pensaba, pero esa idea la repetía tantas veces en su cabeza a manera de tratar de cerrar la herida que se estaba abriendo en su corazón al ver a Albert pedirle matrimonio a Candy.

Terrie estaba parado tan firme como su cuerpo se lo permitía la escena de la propuesta de Albert, le había pegado con tal fuerza, que sentía el corazón en la garganta, las manos le palpitaban, y la cabeza le comenzaba a pesar, ¿Por qué sentía ese dolor? No era correcto, ella ahora sería realmente feliz, era lo que se merecía, pero entonces porque sentía que el corazón se le partía, entonces una mano amiga apretó la de él

-¿Estas bien Terrie?- pregunto Josefina a Terrie el cual tenía los ojos tan enrojecidos que parecía que en cualquier momento estallaría en lágrimas. Terrie intento pronunciar algo pero la voz se le quebró y sabía que comenzaría a llorar. Su amiga no espero un segundo y lo saco de ese lugar tan rápido como pudo, Terrie iba cubriéndose un poco el rostro mientras Josefina se abría camino entre la multitud, llegaron hasta el lugar donde estaban aparcados los autos e identificaron el de ellos de inmediato, subieron al auto y Josefina condujo tan rápido como pudo hacia el hotel, en el trayecto Terrie que iba sentado en el asiento del copiloto solo miraba por la ventana sin darle la cara ni un solo momento a Josefina fue atreves del reflejo de la ventana que ella se dio cuenta que iba derramando lágrimas en silencio, quería tratar de entenderlo pero no podía, aunque ella había cruzado un mar para rencontrarse con Albert, aun así la propuesta no le dolía al grado de querer llorar, es más parecía sentirse feliz por Albert, tal vez era porque ella y Albert no habían vivido nada en comparación con lo que Terrie había tenido con Candy, si habían sido amigos pero solo eso, tal vez el tiempo había hecho lo suyo e hizo que ella lograr olvidarse de Albert, además había logrado entender que Albert nunca la correspondió por lo que no podría sufrir por él, en cambio Terrie realmente había tenido algo con Candy así que no era para nada la misma situación, tal vez Terrie y Candy nunca tuvieron un verdadero final, pensó Josefina.

Llegaron al hotel, Josefina bajo primero del auto, Terrie se limpió las lágrimas y trato de contenerse un poco dio un suspiro y así se volvió a integrar, no le agradaba que lo vieran de esa manera, bajo del auto y parecía que nada le había sucedido. Josefina se bajó del auto rápidamente para abrirle la puerta a Terrie y ayudarle lo cual no fue necesario ya que Terrie ya estaba bajando del auto

-¿Te sientes mejor?- le pregunto bastante preocupada, y es que en los meses que llevaba de conocerlo realmente nunca lo había visto llorar realmente, es decir lloraba solo en un escenario, pero jamás en la vida real, ni si quiera el día que su matrimonio con Susana termino había llorado.

-No sé a que te refieras yo estaba bien, no entiendo porque me arrastraste de repente- dijo Terrie tratando de evadir cualquier pregunta que fuera a hacerle sobre cómo se sentía.

Josefina sabía bien que le estaba mintiendo, pero si no quería contarle, esa era decisión de él. Entraron al hotel y en el ascensor Terrie le propuso "degustar" juntos una botella de whisky, la únicas veces en que Terrie le contaba sobre su vida a Josefina era cuando estaba muy borracho, así que entendía lo que quería lograr, ella por supuesto acepto, se dirigieron al cuarto de él, y abrieron una de las tantas botellas que tenía en su cuarto, obsequios que les habían hecho llegar por parte del hotel y de algunos admiradores, así que no tendría que preocuparse por quedarse sin alcohol a mitad de la noche. El cuarto del hotel, era de los más lujosos, la producción se había encargado de rentar un piso completo para hospedar a todo el elenco y personal creativo de la obra, el cuarto contaba con una pequeña sala y un pequeño bar con cantina e inmediatamente estaba la enorme cama frente a esta había un enorme ventanal con vista a la ciudad, se quedaron sentados en la pequeña sala para estar más cerca de la cantina, Terrie se sentó en un mueble para una sola persona y Josefina se sentó en el mueble que estaba al lado de este que era para dos personas. Comenzaron a tomar, Terrie lo hacía con bastante desesperación más de la habitual, debido a que en la fiesta ya habían consumido bastante alcohol no tardo en sentirse embriagado, Josefina pensó que no sería para nada buena idea si ella tomaba más de la cuenta debido a su reunión con Candy por la mañana, Josefina no se atrevía a preguntarle nada simplemente esperaba a que el whisky hiciera su trabajo, cuando ya llevaban más de la mitad de la botella, los ojos de Terrie de nuevo se empezaron a poner muy rojos, puso su mano frente a ellos para evitar inútilmente contener las lágrimas y entonces comenzó a llorar como un niño, derramando su bebida sobre el piso, las lágrimas brotaban con tal facilidad que ya no les prestó atención solo quería desahogarse, quería dejar de sentir ese dolor en su pecho, ya no quería sentir. Josefina al ver a Terrie así no pudo evitar sentirse mal por su amigo, no era nada agradable ver al hombre que siempre mostraba tanta seguridad y que muchas veces se mofaba de la gente en ese estado de tristeza, así que puso su mano sobre la espalada de su amigo a manera de darle a entender que ella estaba ahí para apoyarlo y escucharlo, entonces Terrie comenzó a hablar un poco, entre sollozos y lagrimas

-¿Por qué no puedo dejar de sentirme mal? ¿Por qué me duele verla tan feliz?...No puedo… - entonces un nudo en su garganta no le permitió seguir, Josefina le extendió su vaso y así logro pasarse el nudo-…Realmente quería ser yo… yo quería ser esa persona que la hiciera tan feliz…¿Por qué no pude ser yo?¿Por qué?...- y se dejó cubrir de lágrimas y sollozos y continuo después de un rato - ¿Por qué tenía que alejarme de ella?, ¿Por qué demonios no la escogí a ella?... ahora me duele tanto… y está mal… me duele la cabeza al pensar que sufro por eso…soy un egoísta- Terrie dio de nuevo un sorbo a su bebida y continuaba llorando – Y no puedo evitarlo no puedo evitar sentirme mal… tan solo… me duele … y no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿Por qué no soy yo el que la hará feliz?..- Terrie subió un poco la cabeza y busco la mirada de Josefina como esperando un respuesta, Josefina solo tenía ese enorme sentimiento de impotencia dentro de ella, realmente no sabía que decirle a su amigo que pudiera hacerlo sentir un poco mejor, y no quería decir nada realmente por que se sentía demasiado culpable, era verdad ella era la causa de por qué Terrie se había reencontrado con Candy, tenía que decírselo

-Yo lo siento mucho Terrie todo esto es mi culpa, perdóname- le dijo Josefina tomándolo de ambas manos, Terrie con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y rojos, no pudo evitar sentirse confundido.

-No, esto no es tu culpa…

-Claro que si- lo interrumpió inmediatamente Josefina a Terrie- fui yo quien te obligo a venir aquí, cuando tu específicamente me habías pedido que no lo hiciera, fui yo quien te ha obligado que asistiéramos al evento de esta noche, fui yo quien además escribí esta tonta obra sobre ella, así tu no la hubieras recordado, y además fui yo quien le ayudo a Friederick spara que terminara tu matrimonio con Susana, si yo no hubiera interferido en tu vida, tu no estarías así, soy yo la culpable de que te sientas tan mal, por favor discúlpame Terrie- finalizo Josefina quien termino llorando también

Entonces Terrie aparto sus manos de las de Josefina, ella tenía bastante razón, sin la intervención de ella tal vez el no estaría pasando por eso, se quedó en silencio bastante tiempo, con la mirada bastante sorprendida, hace unos momentos se sentía mal por no ser el correspondido de Candy y ahora se sentía mal porque la única persona que consideraba su amiga era la causa de sus males, era demasiado para una noche, se sentía tan traicionado y tan solo, se levantó del mueble y se dirigió a la puerta, abrió la puerta y le dirigió una helada mirada a Josefina sin decir una sola palabra, Josefina entendió perfectamente.

Josefina bajo la cabeza, se levantó y comenzó a caminar con la cabeza aun baja, se detuvo antes de cruzar el marco de la puerta con los ojos algo enrojecidos.

-Yo lo siento mucho Terrie, nunca ha sido mi intención lastimarte, quiero que sepas que yo...- entonces Terrie la interrumpió

-Es algo tarde para eso Josefina, necesito pensar… solo déjame solo un momento – dijo Terrie aun en su tono melancólico pero con una mirada severa, Josefina entendió que ya no podía hacer nada más por esa noche, los sentimientos de Terrie estaban rotos gracias a ella y a Candy no había manera de reparar el espíritu de Terrie, era preciso un descanso para él.

Josefina salió del cuarto y antes de que Terrie cerrará la puerta apareció Eleanor caminando por el pasillo al verlos comenzó a saludarles para hablar con ellos.

-¡Oh! Que agradable sorpresa, que bueno que ya están aquí, creí que los vería hasta más tarde-dijo Eleanor, Terrie se quedó parado sobre el marco de la puerta para escuchar a su madre - las cosas no han salido nada bien durante el ensayo, por lo que nos juntaremos todo el elenco, el personal creativo y de producción para discutir los problemas por lo que- dirigiéndose a Josefina - es muy importante que nuestro director este presente- Josefina asento con la cabeza- entonces les parece si nos vemos en el cuarto de Friederick y Susana yo ire a avisarle al demás personal - dijo Eleanor mientras comenzaba a avanzar para dar la noticia a los demás

-¿Es realmente necesario?- dijo Terrie por lo que Eleanor se detuvo y lo miro muy sorprendida Terrie reacciono muy rápidamente y pensó inmediatamente algo para evitar un interrogatorio de su madre - No me siento muy bien creo que algo de la comida de la cena no me ha sentado, preferiría descansar un poco- Eleanor se acercó a Terrie para tomar la temperatura de su frente con su mano, después la comprobó con la de ella

- No pareces tener fiebre…- dijo Eleanor, mientras miraba muy atentamente a Terrie, Terrie inmediatamente se separó de la mano de su madre haciéndose un poco hacia atrás en señal de cansancio -Bueno… por mi está bien creo que es mejor que descanses ¿está de acuerdo señora directora? -preguntó Eleanor a Josefina como mera confirmación

-Si por supuesto que si- dijo Josefina que le intento sonreí a Terrie, el cuál ni si quiera volteo a verla, Josefina no pudo evitar que los ojos se le cristalizaran un poco, Eleanor noto inmediatamente la frialdad e indiferencia de Terrie por su amiga, sabía que ellos de vez en cuando, pero nunca Terrie jamás se comportaba indiferente ante la presencia de ella y claro de ninguna joven

- Bueno en ese caso nos vemos mañana temprano para el ensayo hijo- y Eleanor se despidió de su hijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, el cuál acepto muy gustoso Terrie- Descansa y espero te encuentres de mejor estado al despertar, si necesitas algo no dudes en buscarme.

-Descuida madre, muchas gracias- Terrie cerró la puerta de su habitación sin despedirse de Josefina

-Bueno entonces me adelantare a la habitación de Frederick- dijo Josefina inmediatamente para evitar que Eleanor le hiciera alguna pregunta con respecto a la fiesta o relacionado a Terrie y su estado de ánimo por lo que inmediatamente le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar alejándose de Eleanor, sin darle tiempo a detenerla. Al llega al cuarto de Friederick inmediatamente la intercepto Susana

-Josefina, que bueno que has llegado- comenzó a informarle de la situación, cuando fue interrumpida por la directora de vestuario, y después por el de iluminación, al parecer Susana había tenido problemas con el vestuario y la iluminación y cada uno quería contar su versión de los hechos. Durante la noche se discutieron algunos detalles que habían salido mal durante los ensayos y es que a mucho del equipo no le había agradado la idea de la gira por que mucho del material de escenografía, iluminación, vestuario y ambientación en general no pudo ser transportado por lo que se debía hacer todo desde cero. Así que durante la junta Josefina y algunos del equipo de producción es decir Friederick y Eleanor dieron solución a cada uno de los problemas que se habían presentado, acordaron remplazar muchos de los materias y contratar personal externo ya que estaba incompleta la orquesta así como las coreografías, además de que también se necesitaba personal para la armar cada uno de los escenarios, Friederick y Eleanor acordaron estar presentas en las pruebas de casting para la banda y los extras, Josefina también debía estar presente sin embargo debido a su junta con Candy, acordaron hacerlos un poco más tarde para que ella pudiera estar presente. A pesar de que Josefina se mostraba bastante concentrada en sus tareas aún seguía bastante mal por lo sucedido con Terrie, después de terminar con la junta, pensó un instante en intentar volver a hablar con Terrie, pero lo pensó bien después, en realidad su visita no le ayudaría en mucho en el estado en que se encontraba, en ese instante seguramente solo se sentía decepcionado y traicionado por todo mundo, pobre Terrie, las palabras no harían la diferencia esa noche, tendría que demostrarle con acciones lo importante que era su amistad para ella, así que pensó en dejarlo tranquilo y que un buen sueño le ayudara a sanar un poco el espíritu tan decaído, mañana sería un día nuevo en donde le demostraría su gran amistad y la importancia que tenía el para ella.

Terrie se acostó con la cabeza llena de pensamientos e ideas que iban y venían… se sentía tan solo, como deseaba un amigo, una pareja, alguien… algo en esos instantes a quien pudiera abrazar y que le dijera que todo iba a salir bien, como desearía un abrazo cálido de Candy, esa hermosa pecosa, pensó

-"ahora debe estar disfrutando en los brazos de Albert"- y por un momento sonrió, al imaginarse a Candy en un hermoso vestido de novia blanco, pero la imagen de Candy al lado de Albert no le venía tan reconfortante, aunque tenía en la mejor estima a Albert y sabía bien que Albert era lo mejor para Candy aun así, el corazón se le hacía pedazos en pensar en ellos dos juntos, era verdad que tal vez era lo mejor para Candy, pero ¿cómo saberlo?, de repente la imaginación de Terrie jugaba a su favor que tal si Candy tuvo que conformarse con Albert en ausencia de Terrie, tal vez era eso, pero como saberlo, tal vez el amor que se sentían era verdadero entonces estaba mal que se sintiera así, pero no podía evitarlo el corazón se le hacía pedazos al pensar en Candy. Si tan solo hubiera tomado diferentes decisiones, pensó,

-Quien fuera a decirlo, si hubiera escogido a Candy posiblemente hubiera sido yo quien esta noche le hubiera propuesto matrimonio y Susana al final de cualquier manera estaría casada con Friederick- por lo menos eso es lo que pensaba Terrie. Los pensamientos de Terrie solo centraban en que sería de él a partir de ese momento ¿qué haría ahora Terrie Grandchester?¿ qué sería de él?, es que acaso estaba condenado a la eterna soledad o acaso dejaría que el destino siguiera su curso con la esperanza de un nuevo amor, pero es que acaso el futuro le podría deparar una mejor suerte que la que llevaba hasta ahora, no le parecía convencer esa idea, es decir alguna vez amo a Candy y entonces sucedió lo de Susana cuando las cosas parecían ir mejor con Susana entonces ella se fue con Friederick y cuando pensaba que había superado a Candy entonces ella se compromete, definitivamente el destino de era traicionero con Terrie ¿entonces por abrigar esperanzas de un mejor futuro? si hasta ahora su destino parecía ser el de la soledad, porque alguien como Terrence debería esperar algo de la vida que solo parecía quitarle las esperanzas del amor en su vida,

-Exacto- exclamo en voz alta Terrie como si la mente se le hubiera iluminada de repente -si la vida me ha quitado todo lo que alguna vez ame, entonces yo seré el que lo obtenga por mi cuenta, no dejare que nadie se interponga con lo que realmente amo, esta vez será diferente esta vez Terrie Grandchester luchara por lo que siempre le ha pertenecido, esta vez Candy querida, seré yo quien camine hacia el altar contigo…- Terrie sentía el corazón acelerado estaba entusiasmado sentía ansiedad y emoción por su nuevo objetivo, estaba determinado a lograrlo, esa noche realmente no se detuvo a pensar en nada más solo en el hecho de que cambiaría su vida por completo con tal de estar al lado de Candy y nada ni nadie se lo impediría, pero Terrie no consideró en un solo momento los sentimientos de Candy, que tal si Candy no le correspondía; no, ese hueco no existía en la cabeza de Terrie; Candy ya lo había amado profundamente una vez y fue el quien se había alejado de ella, seguramente el corazón de Candy aun ansiaba un abrazo más de Terrie, un beso más, seguramente el sentimiento de amor de Candy por Terrie aún estaba ahí, aletargado en el corazón de Candy esperando por Terrie, así que por que habría de considerar la idea siquiera de que tal vez Candy aún no lo amará, si él tampoco nunca la dejo de amar.


	7. Chapter 7

La fiesta había concluido, al final solo habían quedado los familiares y amistades más cercanas de los recién comprometidos, Candy y Albert que después de haber bailado toda la noche, estaban sentados tomados del brazo platicando con Annie, Archie, Patty, y su prometido Steve, platicaban acerca de todo y nada como siempre, cuando entonces fueron interrumpidos por Elisa y Neal que habían sido recién liberados por la servidumbre.

-No puedo creer lo bajo que ha caído el nombre de la familia Andrew, desde que el tío abuelo William se volvió jefe de la familia- dijo Elisa en su habitual tono alto para llamar la atención y tratar de hacer sentir incomodos a Candy y Albert, a pesar de que la abuela Elroy y los mismos padres de Elisa le tenían prohibido faltarle al respeto a Albert haciendo esa clase de comentarios eso nunca detuvo a Elisa, la verdad era que a Elisa hacía algunos años ya se le había olvidado como ser una dama, y es que eso de obedecer a un vagabundo como Albert no iba para nada con ella, sin embargo Albert tenía oídos sordos para Elisa y cualquiera de sus comentarios porque en realidad jamás los considero una amenaza o un peligro ya que el final de cuentas ella no era nadie por lo que no gastaría sus energía en tratar de cambiar una hierba tan mala como Elisa , por lo que preferían dejarla hablar e ignorarla como siempre.

– Y peor ahora el tío abuelo jefe de la familia Andrew se casará con una huérfana don nadie, no entiendo como la tía abuela puede permitir tal clase de bestialidades, sobre todo cuando se suponía que era su hija adoptiva, la gente definitivamente tendrá mucho de qué hablar en estos días…- complemento Elisa escandalosamente desesperada por la atención de alguien y continuo – Pero bueno algo de bueno tuvo esta fiesta, Terrie se moría por mí, ahora que su esposa lo ha dejado seguramente no pudo evitar notarme, pobre, jamás me enlazaría con un divorciado, que tonto de su parte- seguía gritando Elisa y después le dio un fuerte golpe a Neal con el codo para que la secundara debido al poco interés que mostraban los demás .

-Si hermana te entiendo a mi esa chica también se me hecho encima, pobre también de ella debería de saber que no es tan bonita- dijo también de manera ruidosa Neal, aunque se notaba algo nervioso en su tono, al igual que Elisa el tiempo solo había agrandado los defectos que tenían en su persona los dos hermanos, ahora Neal era un hombre aún más inseguro debido a que tampoco había logrado aún enlazarse con alguna dama, y a pesar de que si tenía algunas mujeres interesadas no eran para nada de su agrado, y las que lo eran terminaban dándose cuenta que Neal era un niño melindroso, fastidioso y engreído atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre para nada bien parecido, ninguna mujer en su sano juicio optaría por él, lo que termino haciendo de Neal un hombre totalmente retraído y dependiente de su hermana y su madre, sobre todo de esta última.

-No se preocupen sabemos perfectamente que se quedaron encerrados durante toda la fiesta- les grito Archie a quien como siempre le encantaba contestarle a los odiosos hermanos – Y también sabemos de la nota que les dejaron, ya nos contaron todo- complemento Archie, haciendo que los dos hermanos gruñeran y les dieran la espalda rápidamente. Elisa no quedo nada contenta, ahora esa huérfana de Candy se casaría mucho antes que ella y peor aún ella se convertiría en la jefa de la familia Andrew, sabía bien de alguien que al igual que ella haría todo lo posible por evitar ese matrimonio y no descansaría hasta lograrlo.

Después de un rato de platica Annie ya se encontraba muy agotada por lo que todos decidieron retirarse a dormir, Albert acompaño a Candy hasta la puerta de su cuarto, cuando llegarón Albert le deseo buenas noches y la beso lentamente, entonces Candy soltó una leve risita, Albert no entendía el chiste o porque reía Candy

-¿Te hago cosquillas acaso?- preguntó Albert

-No, no, perdona Albert,- contesto Candy algo enrojecida de la cara- es solo que…siento que voy a estallar de felicidad- dijo levantando un poco la voz y dando un leve salto

-Bueno espero que no suceda eso, sería una pena que justo la noche de nuestro compromiso estallaras- le contesto Albert sonriendo también, y entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería Candy recordaba los primeros días en los que se habían declarado su amor, y él no podía dejar se sonreír por alguna razón era como si alguien le hubiera tatuado un sonrisa, se encontraba a mitad de juntas y reuniones importantes sonriendo sin ninguna razón solo por el hecho de saberse el enamorado de Candy. Intentaron volver a besarse pero ahora fueron los dos que comenzaron a reír, decidieron simplemente darse las buenas noches y se prometieron soñar el uno con el otro.

Fueron los rayos de sol que comenzaron molestarle un poco en sus ojos los culpables de que Candy se diera cuenta que un nuevo día había comenzado, se levantó de la cama con un sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad que jamás en su vida que ella recordara había experimentado hasta ese día, solo sentía como si nada en el mundo pudiera alterarla, abrió los ojos lentamente y con la misma paciencia salió de la cama tomo su salto de cama, y bajo esperanzada con encontrarse a su querido Albert y compartir un desayuno juntos, antes de salir del cuarto dio un último vistazo al anillo que llevaba puesto, aun no podía creer todo lo que había vivido la noche anterior, apretó su mano contra su pecho a manera de tratar de retener tanta felicidad que sentía, salto y abrió la puerta con una energía increíbles, bajo por las escaleras tarareando una canción, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, llegó al comedor y si allí estaba, al verlo sintió como si el corazón se le hiciera más grande, corrió hacia el para decirle "Buenos días". Antes de que llegara y lo abrazara, mientras corría Albert se le quedo viendo con una gran mirada de consternación, Candy lo detecto inmediatamente

-Pero Candy ¿Qué haces?- le dijo muy sorprendido Albert en un tono correctivo

Candy se quedó muy consternada por que le hablaba así Albert a la mujer a la que se le había declarado la noche anterior, acaso no era correcto el comportamiento de ella, no estaba bien esa clase de muestras de afecto, pero Albert nunca había sido, Candy dio un paso hacia atrás y muy apenada le dijo

- Lo siento Albert, no era mi intención- se disculpó cabizbaja y apretando sus manos

- ¿No era tu intención?- contesto Albert muy confundido- ¿De que estas hablando Candy? ¿No se suponía que te ibas a levantar temprano para reunirte con Josefina en el Hogar de Pony, no creo que alcances a llegar si no te apuras?

- ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad!- grito Candy - pero que torpeza la mía, lo había olvidado por completo-

Albert comenzó a reír, y entonces se levantó de la mesa y abrazo a Candy para darle un tierno beso de "buenos días", con cuidado acomodo un mechón de pelo de Candy detrás de su oreja y después se inclinó para darle el suave y breve beso, Candy se sonrojo y se quedaron congelados admirándose el uno al otro sumergidos en sus miradas.

-No creo que sea nada correcto que andes en esa ropa de dormir Candy, y no entiendo como se lo permites William- dijo la tía abuela Elroy que iba entrando a comedor, haciendo que Albert y Candy se separaran de inmediato, y es que aunque a Albert no le interesaba en lo más mínimo la opinión de ella y muchas veces atrás se lo había hecho saber, prefería no armar líos y escándalos y evitar los malos ratos. La tía abuela se sentó a tomar su café y su desayuno por lo que Candy y Albert salieron de la habitación. Candy de nuevo le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a Candy y salió corriendo a cambiarse lo más rápido que pudo, bajo y ya estaba el chofer listo para llevarla, Albert salió a despedirse de ella. Candy subió al coche mientras Albert la tomaba del rostro por la ventanilla, el auto estaba encendido y solo esperaba la orden de Albert para que se marchara

-Espero que tengas un viaje tranquilo Candy, envíale mis saludos a Josefina

-Lo haré Albert- dijo Candy acercándose más a él para finalmente depositar un beso en sus labios, después del beso Albert se alejó un poco de Candy con una cara de haber recordado algo de repente.

-¡Oh es verdad!- exclamó mientras se daba un palmada en la frente – Me quedare en la ciudad de Chicago por unos días, discúlpame mucho amada Candy, por no decirte antes,- mientras se inclinaba apenado hacia Candy y tomándola de las manos-Lo había olvidado por completo, pero bueno espero que aproveches el tiempo en el hogar de Pony

-No te preocupes Albert, mientras me prometas que regresar a mí lo antes posible, y que cuando llegues comenzaremos con todo la planeación de la boda- le guiño Candy con esa hermosa sonrisa que a Albert le encantaba

-Por supuesto que no Candy, ese es cosa de mujeres - dijo Albert en tono de broma- creo que eso se lo dejare a Annie y Patty, le diré a George que te asigne a alguien que te pueda ayudar con todo-

Candy inflo sus cachetes un poco en forma de puchero, por la broma de Albert, pero después sonrío al escuchar e imaginarse como sería materializar todo para la boda –Que emoción Albert. Mi corazón late tan rápido en solo pensar en "la boda", "nuestra boda".

-Bueno Candy será mejor que te deje ir o nos la podríamos pasar así y no creo que al chofer le agrade. Que tengas un hermoso viaje espero verte dentro de muy poco, Te amo- entonces Albert volvió a besar a Candy rápidamente y antes de Candy pudiera decir algo, dio la señal al chofer para que arrancará. Candy se despedía por la ventana y le gritaba a Albert

–Te amo que también tengas un buen viaje- y así se perdió el coche por el camino, Albert y Candy, sentían como les cosquilleaban los labios, y se pasaban la lengua por el labio para contener la esencia del ese último besó.

Después de varias horas de camino al final Candy llegó al hogar de Pony. La hermana María, la señorita Pony y los chicos a diferencia de Candy a pesar de que también había asistido al festejo de la noche anterior, salieron mucho más temprano que Candy y ya estaban en el hogar de Pony desde ya hacía varias horas, Candy cruzo la puerta tan rápido como siempre y este vez con una mayor velocidad a la que acostumbraba y es que posiblemente su invitada ya llevaba varias horas esperándola, corrió hasta el pequeña oficina donde se encontraban la hermana María y le señorita Pony y en donde normalmente se recibía a las visitas, abrió la puerta con su habitual desenfrenada energía, y entonces se encontró con un rostro aún más conocido que estaba sosteniendo una taza de chocolate caliente

-Disculpen mucho la tardanza me eh quedado dormida- dijo Candy inmediatamente al abrir la puerta, entonces fue cuando vio a Terrie sentado platicando con sus madres, ellos voltearon a verla muy sorprendidos, al parecer Candy llegaba interrumpiendo ya que logro escuchar una cuantas risas cuando venía por el pasillo

-Terrie que grata sorpresa ¿Haz acompañada a Josefina acaso?- dijo Candy mientras se acercaba para saludar

- Josefina no pudo venir porque surgieron unos problemas con la obra y está muy apenada contigo- dijo Terrie mientras se levantaba de su asiento para saludar propiamente a Candy – por lo que me ha pedido el favor que la sustituya así que seré yo quien escuche todo acerca de ti Candy, por lo que la hermana maría y la señorita Pony muy amablemente me empezaron a contar acerca de ti y tu infancia aquí en el hogar de pony

-Por eso es que escuche risas cuando venía hacia acá. ¿Cierto?- le pregunto Candy

-Si no has descubierto me estaban contando de la vez en que ataste a uno patitos a su mamá para que no se perdieran- y Terrie comenzó a reír de nuevo, Candy solo respondió con una mueca de típica de ella mostrando su lengua y levantando un poco sus brazos,

-Bueno creo que ya platicamos mucho con el Sr. Terrie, Candy será mejor que los dejemos solos para que haga lo que ha venido a hacer además ya hemos dejado a los chicos un rato sin supervisión- dijo la señorita Pony mientras se levantaba de la silla en donde estaba sentada, al mismo tiempo que la hermana María

-Cierto Candy, los dejaremos para que Terrie puede hacer lo que le ha pedido la señorita Josefina, nos retiramos por un momento, ya saben que si desean algo nos lo hagan saber inmediatamente- agregó la hermana María y las dos salieron de la habitación dejando solos a Candy y a Terrie

-Creo que fue un tremendo error por parte de Josefina el haber acordado reunirse contigo justo después de tu noche de compromiso- dijo Terrie al tiempo que acomodaba una silla para que Candy se sentará a un lado de él a lo que Candy acepto sin ningún problema.

-No por supuesto que no, creo que ninguna de las dos sabía que sería mi noche de compromiso- le respondió Candy –No notamos el tiempo en que se retiraron me hubiera gustado despedirme de ustedes y así hubiéramos pospuesto seguramente la reunión- menciono Candy

-En ese caso creo que resulto bien no habernos despedido- dijo Terrie mientras le guiñaba un ojo descaradamente, lo que hizo reír a Candy, al momento levantaba su brazo simulando que lo iba a golpear, mientras Terrie reía

-Ahora soy una mujer comprometida Terrie, es de mala educación que coqueteas con una mujer como yo- mencionó Candy continuando con la broma –Sé que soy un chica muy bonita pero me temo que tendrás que contener tus sentimientos- dijo Candy mientras movía su cabeza de lado para darle un aire más femenino

-¿Y que si no los puedo contener?- dijo muy seriamente Terrie mientras la miraba muy fijamente. Candy río un poco nerviosa, no se esperaba para nada esa respuesta, el color se le fue de las mejillas y entonces comenzó a balbucear un poco.

-Era una broma pecosa, no te tomes las cosas tan en serio- y nuevamente le volvió a guiñar el ojo pero esta vez se acercó más a ella solo para fastidiarla un poco, lo que hizo que Candy volviera a reír

-Y bueno porque no empezamos, dime ¿qué es lo que necesita saber Josefina?- pregunto Candy cortando el juego de Terrie

-Bueno no me ha dicho exactamente que necesita saber- dijo Terrie al momento en que ponía su mano sobre su mentón como si tratara de recordar las palabras de Josefina –Pero bueno creo que yo conozco muy bien una parte de tu vida y ya se la he contado mil veces a ella, creo que sería mejor que me contaras las parte que no conozco, como antes del colegio San Pablo y por supuesto después de que nos separamos, tomaré nota de todo y se lo entregaré a Josefina.-

-De acuerdo- dijo Candy al tiempo en que se doblaba las mangas del vestido, Terrie no entendió este gesto, al final de cuentas ella no escribiría nada, pareciera como si fuera a realizar una acción

-Pero antes de que comienzas Candy- interrumpió Terrie a Candy- Podría hacerte una pregunta…. Si me lo permites- Candy no se opuso en lo absoluto, en realidad le dio bastante curiosidad lo que le iba a preguntar

-Por supuesto Terrie, dime…

-¿No te incomoda que sea yo quien esté aquí y no Josefina?- dijo en tono algo bajo y bastante serio Terrie, sin embargo para Candy no era una pregunta extraña y no le incómodo para nada

-¿Por qué me preguntas esos Terrie? Por supuesto que no me incomoda para nada, es más me alegra que hayas sido tú en realidad, creo que te tengo mucha más confianza a ti que eres mi amigo – dijo Candy al tiempo en que le sonreía

Terrie se alegró al escuchar esto, era bueno saber que Candy aun le tenía confianza y se sentía a gusto junto a él, por lo que Candy inmediatamente comenzó a contarle a Terrie la historia lo más detallada de su vida, durante esas horas Terrie escuchó atentamente a Candy y cuando ella avanzaba más en su historia se iba convenciendo aún más que ella era la mujer por la que valía la pena luchar, y aunque se había peleado con Josefina tomo nota de todo lo que decía Candy con él mayor detalle posible.

El hecho de que fuera Terrie quien estuviera ahí no era para nada un error casual; la verdad era que antes de que Josefina dejara el hotel Terrie la intercepto y le dijo con bastante firmeza y determinación que no sería ella la que iría, si no él, y que ella estaría de acuerdo con todo lo que él le dijera, Josefina no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle nada, solo accedió y Terrie le dio la espalda y se alejó tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron sin darle tiempo Josefina de nada, simplemente se quedó ahí viéndolo alejarse y con un mal presentimiento del repentino cambio de actitud de su amigo.

De camino al Hogar de Pony Terrie realmente estaba nervioso, por momentos pensaba en regresar y mejor dejar todo tal cual era y tal vez simplemente había algo mejor que el destino le tenía preparado, sin embargo retiro esos pensamientos absurdos de su mente y se convenció en que lo que estaba haciendo era realmente lo que tenía que hacer y eso lo llevaría directamente a su verdadera y eterna felicidad.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero y les agrade, bueno solo quiero agradecer por todos su comentarios creo que con los dos últimos capítulos que subí recibí más comentario que con los primero capítulos eso me hizo muuuuuy feliz así que pues muchas gracias monybert, rosa amanda, CandyFan(anonimus), lety, y Dinora gracias chicas por animarse a dejarme un comentario y por supuesto magnolia, vere, y amy muchas gracias chicas por dejarme de nuevo sus comentarios son geniales, muuuuchas gracias por leerme, bueno por cierto varias me dejaron comentario de que no haga sufrir mucho a Candy pero bueno algo es seguro esa chica es súper fuerte y es una cualidad que todos admiramos y tratamos de imitar de ella, bueno ya ahora si provecho y nos seguimos leyendo_

Capítulo 8

Josefina ya llevaba desde muy temprano trabajando en la obra, no tuvo un solo momento para pensar en Terrie realmente había sido un día muy pesado, pero al final del día ya había quedado todo listo para dar un ensayo completo al día siguiente y dejar la obra lista para su estreno en la noche, tal como se había anunciado, lo que la hacía muy feliz, después de terminar con todo, Eleanor y ella decidieron ir a cenar a un restaurante que había sugerido Eleanor, ya que Josefina no conocía la ciudad, aprovecharía también para que Eleanor la llevará a conocerla un poco. Una vez en el restaurante y después de que el mesero las atendió muy cordialmente, parecía que mucha gente reconocía Eleanor, y gracias a la fama de Eleanor obtuvieron de cortesía una botella del mejor vino de la carta del restaurant, el mesero sirvió el vino y fue después de que terminara de servirle a las dos, y ellas agradecieran por el servicio, fue cuando Eleanor se decidió a preguntarle acerca de Terrie.

-Y cuéntame Josefina, ¿Qué sucede con Terrie?- Josefina que apenas empezaba a levantar la copa hacía su labios, al escuchar la pregunta se puso muy nerviosa e intento disimularlo inútilmente

-¿De qué hablas Eleanor?- Eleanor solo sonreía ante el nerviosismo de Josefina – Yo veo muy normal a Terrie, es verdad hoy no asistió al ensayo, pero pues es que su papel no requería gran ensayo, ya lo tiene completamente dominado, pero si te refieres a por que a faltado, no me ha dicho nada mi - decía muy rápidamente y nerviosamente Josefina, mientras miraba alrededor como si tratara de encontrar un salida cercana- y pues como es tan buen actor, yo lo deje que se tomara el día, digo es natural, cualquier director le hubiera dado el día a su estrella, ya sabes cómo es esto, los actores deben sentirse bien y apoyados para que puedan dar sus mejores actuaciones, creo que tú los sabes mejor que nadie, digo, no es que diga que tú seas de ese tipo de actores, que requiera demasiado mimos, pero digo cualquiera te los daría, y no es que tus actuaciones las requieran, es decir eres un gran actriz y siempre das muy buenas actuaciones, pero en gran parte tal vez fue porque te sentías muy cómoda y apoyada por tu equipo de trabajo, ¿no lo crees?, Porque no me platicas cómo te sientes tu….-

Eleanor, no cambio su mirada ni un solo momento durante el intento de Josefina de cambiar la conversación, convencida de que haría hablar a Josefina continúo la conversación

- Yo me siento muy bien con todo el equipo de trabajo, sin embargo me preocupa que cierto actor, el cual se de muy buena fe, es un actor impecable y con una fuerte ética y compromiso hacía su trabajo, no asistió el día de hoy que se solicitó a todo el reparto estar presentes, y lo que me llama mucho la atención es que parecía que la noche anterior había discutido con su directora, justo después de asistir a la fiesta de cierta joven, por la que se muy bien, fue alguna vez una parte muy importante de su vida. Y bien porque no me cuentas que sucedió anoche en la fiesta…- sonreía triunfante Eleanor

Josefina comenzó a sudar un poco, sabía que no tenía más remedio que decirle todo, es decir era su madre, como podría ocultarle algo tan importante a la madre de Terrie

- Bueno… a la fiesta a la que asistimos anoche, fue la fiesta de compromiso de Candy…- Josefina guardo un poco de silencio esperando la reacción de Eleanor

-Que felicidad por Candy, Terrie debe sentirse…. ¡Dios!..- exclamó Eleanor cambiando totalmente su sonrisa por una cara de preocupación… -No creo que Terrie deba sentirse muy bien, ¿cuéntame que te ha dicho?- pregunto muy exaltada Eleanor y obviamente que lo estaba, sabía muy bien que con su divorcio Terrie se había vuelto muy cerrado en cuanto al tema del amor y la mayor preocupación de Eleanor es que Terrie se diera por vencido.

-Eh … pues si estaba bastante triste y deprimido, pero en realidad no creo que sea ya sabes solo porque sea Candy, bueno aunque realidad no lo sé, digo no conozco tan bien a esa chica y aunque eh escuchado la historias de ellos, aun así no estoy segura de que Terrie sufra por ella exactamente creo que es más por el hecho de no tener a quien amar…-intento explicarse Josefina

-Bueno pues fue algo grande y muy fuerte, te lo aseguro, fue precisamente Candy la persona que convenció a Terrie de volverme a hablar y que me considerara de nuevo en su vida, Candy es realmente una persona muy especial, bueno por algo tú has querido escribir ese libro- menciono Eleanor, con bastante nostalgia y felicidad

-Y creo que seré yo quien haga que no se vuelvan a hablar- dijo Josefina en voz muy baja pero audible

-¿Por qué dices tal cosa Josefina? – pregunto Eleanor que si alcanzo a escuchar

- Eleanor, eres una gran mujer y creo que si me lo permites decir, te considero algo más que un ejemplo de mujer a seguir, te considero una amiga, eres como la hermana mayor que nunca tuve, te admiro y creo que como tal mereces que te diga la verdad- Le dijo Josefina al tiempo en que bajaba la cabeza, tenía su manos muy apretadas sobre sus piernas a manera de sentirse muy apenada- Eleanor veras yo….- y antes de que pudiera decir una palabra fue interrumpida por un joven y atractivo rubio

-¿Josefina?- se escuchó que la llamaban desde lejos, Josefina volteo y era precisamente Albert, ¿Qué hacía ahí?, se preguntaba, bueno no importaba había llegado en el momento preciso y la salvo de contarle a Eleanor, la horrible verdad acerca de cómo había arruinado la vida amorosa de su hijo.

-¿Albert?, ¡Que gusto verte de nuevo!- Albert se acercó hasta la mesa en donde estaban para saludarlas como debía ser- Permíteme presentarte a Eleanor Becker, que muy probablemente reconozcas-

-Si por supuesto, Candy es una gran admiradora suya…

-¿Candy?, ¿Entonces tu eres un amigo de ella?- pregunto Eleanor al tiempo en que le extendía la mano para saludarlo

-Em, si bueno él es Albert…– lo presento Josefina, pero por alguna razón no recordaba su apellido, por lo que hizo una larga pausa

-Andrew- complemente finalmente Albert- y si un muy buen amigo de Candy

-Es de hecho su prometido- agregó Josefina, esperando no causar muchas tensiones

-¿De verdad? Entonces deberíamos brindar por eso- agregó de muy buen humor Eleanor- Camarero por favor traiga una copa para el señor- ordeno inmediatamente Eleanor, y ya que Albert era todo un caballero acepto que brindaran en honor de la felicidad de él y Candy, sirvieron las copas, y Eleanor levanto su copa y Josefina y Albert la siguieron

-"Por el compromiso de la señorita Candy y el Sr. Andrew les deseo una vida llena de felicidad y amor"- Pronuncio Eleanor y chocaron sus copas a manera de brindis

-Bueno fue un placer saludarlas señoritas pero me retiro a mi mesa, espero disfruten su cena- se despidió Albert y se ubicó en su mesa la cual estaba muy cerca de la mesa de Eleanor y Josefina, por lo que pudieron observar que Albert estaba acompañado por un hombre solamente.

-¿Conocidas tuyas Albert?- pregunto George cuando Albert llegó a sentarse a la mesa que ya habían separado para ellos

-Si así es George, creo que nunca llegaste a conocer a esa chica, tu si recuerdas la vez en que me quede en Italia y…-

-Antes de que continúes con tu relato Albert, el cual sé que debe ser muy interesante, pero es preciso que te pregunto, ¿Realmente es Eleanor Becker la que acabas de saludar?- Albert se quedó bastante sorprendido por la emoción que mostraba George al hacer esta pregunta, es decir lo había interrumpido, George siempre era demasiado correcto y haber interrumpido a él a Albert, realmente le demostraba cuanto le interesaba

-Sí, ella es la madre de Terrie, recuerda que están en la ciudad para escribir un libro de Candy y presentar su nueva obra que precisamente es dirigida por…-

-Albert- lo interrumpió de nuevo George y lo miro fijamente, con unos ojos que se podrían clasificar como "enternecedores", era raro usar esa palabra para describir una mirada del correcto George, pero no se le venía otra a la mente de Albert- ¿Podrías presentarme?- Albert le sonrió bastante nervioso y confundido, en todos los años que llevaba de conocer a George, pensaba, que jamás lo había visto en ese estado de emoción, era algo nuevo verlo así, pero de cierta manera lo ponía muy feliz que George se emocionara tanto,

-Em… si claro que si George será un placer- los dos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la mesa de Eleanor, antes de llegar a la mesa, George detuvo del brazo a Albert

-Señor, ¿Cómo me veo?, ¿bien?, ¿presentable?- de nuevo Albert se confundía más, porque George le hacía esas preguntas a él, contenía la risa tanto como podía, no era bueno que se riera y menos cuando George parecía tan ilusionada y nervioso

-Em… Si… si… George te ves bien… como siempre- Albert no sabía que fue lo que más le sorprendió su respuesta o el hecho de que en realidad volteara a ver a George y si pensara en si se veía bien o no

Por fin llegaron a la mesa de Eleanor

- Disculpen que las interrumpamos de nuevo, mi amigo George es un gran admirador suyo señorita Eleanor, y me a pedido de favor que los presente- George no sabía que parte de lo que acababa de decir Albert lo hacía sentir más abochornado, esto se notaba perfectamente en el tono de su piel, sin embargo trato de mantener la compostura y esforzarse para parecer el caballero que era ante su gran admiración la señorita Eleanor, aún no podía creer que en cualquier segundo estrecharía la mano de aquella hermosa mujer que había sido protagonista de muchas fantasías en su cabeza

Eleanor le sonrío a George y le extendió la mano

–Pues un placer George, siempre es una gran felicidad para mi conocer aquellas personas que hacen de mi trabajo el mejor del mundo- George tomo la mano de Eleanor como si fuera la cosa más delicada y frágil del mundo, por unos segundos George se sintió en un estado de somnolencia, como si flotara, pero después pensó que no podría quedar tan solo como un admirador más, tenía que decir algo, tenía que hacerse destacar de los demás admiradores, por supuesto era un gran caballero, debía decir algo, pero de repente se quedó sin palabras, tenía tantas cosas que decir acerca de la gran admiración que sentía por su actuación, sin embargo eran tantas las cosas que quería decir, que al parecer al tratar de salir todas de golpe se atoraron en su garganta dejándolo solamente con un gran nudo y una mudez momentánea, al ver que Eleanor lo empezaba a mirar con extrañeza, más nervioso, más mudo se quedaba, pero que le pasaba jamás le había pasado eso

-Em… El… Si… Em. Ah… el placer es mío- por fin pudo pronuncias torpemente entre balbuceos

La verdad es que no era la primera vez que le sucedió esto a Eleanor, solía tener ese efecto sobre muchos de sus admiradores masculinos, por lo que no le sorprendía para nada el hecho de que un caballero con un amplio léxico pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra frente a ella, por lo que la situación no le incomodaba para nada.

-Veo que están tan solo ustedes dos cenando, ¿esperan a alguien más?-pregunto Eleanor y Albert respondió rápidamente que no- Ya veo, en ese caso porque no nos acompañan a cenar, nosotras solo íbamos a discutir cosas de trabajo y seguramente ustedes también, y ya saben que no es nada bueno hablar de trabajo durante la cena, así que porque no nos hacen compañía caballeros, además de que me encantaría escuchar más acerca de Candy- les invito Eleanor, y por supuesto sin pensarlo dos veces George acepto, y le ordeno al mesero que prepara la mesa para agregar dos lugares más.

La luz de la luna la hacía ver más hermosa de lo que la recordaba, el viento frio hacía que sus labio y mejillas se tornaran más rojas, le ofreció su chaqueta, ya que comenzaba a doblar sus brazo para conservar más el calor, ella acepto sin dudarlo mucho. Puso el abrigo con una gran delicadez sobre sus hombros, cuando hizo esto pudo sentir su sedoso cabello entre sus dedos y alcanzo a rozar su mano por accidente, sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento tan solo por ese pequeño contacto, su piel en realidad era tan suave como parecía. Después de ponerle su chaqueta, le sonrío en forma de agradecimiento, simplemente esa sonrisa le bastó para recordar todo lo que sentía una vez no hacía mucho tiempo

-Nunca pensé que alguna vez estaríamos juntos en la verdadera Colina de Pony y ya veo porque querías y extrañabas tanto este lugar, es un lugar realmente hermoso y mágico Candy,- le dijo Terrie el cual estaba sentado a su lado. Después de muchas horas de anécdotas, Candy ya se había cansado de hablar todo el día tan solo de ella por lo que habían decido tomarse un descanso y salir a la colina de Pony, ya que alguna vez atrás se habían prometido estar juntos en ese lugar, alguna vez Terrie había estado ahí, pero sin Candy, y a pesar de que recordaba con mucha ternura ese día, sin duda no se comparaba en nada con el momento que estaba viviendo en esos instantes.

-Qué bueno que te agrade Terrie, ahora recuerdo la otra colina de Pony y nuestros días en el colegio San Pablo, me pregunto si la hermana Grey seguirá siendo la misma vieja amargada y mala que era- Terrie no pudo evitar reírse

-Veo que no haz cambiada en nada Candy sigues siendo la misma chica de malos modales que eras- a Candy no le agrado el comentario, pero sabía que lo decía en broma

- Pero que malo Terrie, claro que he cambiado, ya me eh vuelto toda una señorita-

-De verdad, pues no lo parece para nada, lo único que te veo de diferentes es que las pecas se te han desvanecido un poco, fuera de eso, para mi sigues siendo la misma Candy que siempre he conocido, pero no le veo nada de malo a eso, en realidad esa es la Candy que siempre me gustó mucho- le guiño descaradamente Terrie mientras se dejaba caer sobre el césped. Candy se quedó de un tono rojo que si no fuera por la oscuridad de la noche, hubiera sido algo bastante obvio.

–"Pero que haces Candy porque te pones roja por ese comentario de Terrie"-, pensó para sí misma, como es posible que de repente Terrie la hiciera sentirse algo nerviosa

- Pues yo por el contrario Terrie, si te noto algo diferente- agregó Candy para dejar de ser el tema de conversación- creo que te ves mucho más mmm… maduro-mencionó Candy y Terrie comenzó a reírse

-Pero que dices pecosa, me quieres decir que me veo más viejo, eso no es para nada propio de una señorita- Candy de inmediato reacciono y respondió para que no la mal interpretara

-Claro que no quería decir eso Terrie, si me dejaras terminar y no me interrumpieras, lo que yo quería decir es que ahora luces más sabio…- se detuvo a pensar un poco mejor sus palabras Candy- ya no te ves para nada como ese chico rebelde que nada le preocupaba por el contrario ahora pareces un hombre que piensa con más detenimiento las cosas- Terrie se quedó un poco sorprendido por las palabras de Candy, hasta ese día realmente no había comparado el Terrie que era antes con el Terrie que era ahora, de cierta manera su meta siempre había sido convertirse en alguien totalmente contrario a su padre, alguien pudiera hacer lo que quisiera sin impórtale la opinión de los demás, y hasta ese día pensaba que realmente lo había logrado, por la manera en que Candy lo describía no era lo que él esperaba.

-mmm para mi sigue sonando a que me ves como un viejo- dijo Terrie al tiempo en que se volvía levantar y se acomodaba más carca de Candy, cuando ella de repente se levantó dejando caer la chaqueta de él

-Ya hace mucho frio creo que será mejor ir al hogar de Pony no quieres un chocolate caliente- dijo mientras caminaba en dirección al Hogar, Terrie solamente se río y pensó para sí mismo que había sido una victoria

-No te preocupes Candy creo que será mejor que ya me retire hacía el hotel, o será hará muy tarde y mañana me tengo que levantar temprano- le menciono al momento en que se le emparejaba en el andar

-Bueno en ese caso te acompaño para despedirte- Candy lo acompaño hasta el auto en que había llegado, antes de subirse Terrie le deseo buenas noches y se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla lo que hizo que Candy se pusiera de nuevo totalmente roja, Terrie pensó que tal vez ella se quejaría con él por el beso, pero le sorprendió que la rubia solo se ruborizo un poco pero aun así no dijo nada, lo que pensó que era un punto para él

-Y entonces el chico salió corriendo y Candy y gritando detrás de él- Albert estaba contando la historia en la que Candy había perseguido a un chico llamado Franklin al cuál no le gustaba bañarse, precisamente para obligarlo a bañarse y en como el hacerlo que se bañara se había convertido en el desafío diario de Candy ya que todos los días el chico cambiaba la estrategia- y el chico iba corriendo desnudo por todo el campo y Candy totalmente empapada gritándole detrás de él- dijo finalmente Albert ahogado en risas al igual que George, Eleanor y Josefina – hasta que finalmente tomo una soga y lo lazo de los pies como si fuera una res cualquiera- seguía riendo Albert- después de que lo lazo aun amarrado Franklin por fin tomo el baño y todos los chicos del hogar de pony ayudaron a bañarlo porque también estaban hartos del aroma del chico- termino de contar la historia Albert entre risas y finalmente dio un suspiro como para contener el recuerdo con anhelo y ternura.

-Típico de Candy- agrego Eleanor- veo que la amas mucho Albert, definitivamente serán muy felices juntos, me alegro de que Candy se haya vuelto a enamorar- en ese instante fue cuando Albert cayo en cuenta de con quien estaba cenando; la madre de Terrie, como lo había olvidado, Terrie, aunque había convivido con él todo el día anterior, jamás había recordado que él había sido el último amor de Candy, que extraño pensó, pero bueno así debían ser las cosas ¿no?

-Y cuéntenos George, ¿entonces es usted amigo muy íntimo de Albert?- pregunto Eleanor y Albert contesto inmediatamente

-Si George siempre ha sido como por así decirlo mi hermano mayor, siempre ha cuidado de mí, y ahora trabajo a mi lado, no sabría qué hacer si George no estuviera, definitivamente las empresas de la familia están más seguras cuando George me ayuda a tomar las decisiones, es un hombre único- trato de adular Albert a George esperando que le fuera de ayuda para impresionar a Eleanor

-Impresionante- dijo Eleanor mientras veía sonriendo a George, el cual estaba sumamente nervioso a pesar de que había pasado un tiempo ya desde que se habían sentado en la mesa con ellas aun así sus nervios no bajaban, tal vez era porque no había dicho nada desde que se sentaron si decía algo tal vez sus nervios disminuirían, así que esa era su oportunidad de decir algo bueno y elocuente

-Siempre ha sido un honor el trabajar para la familia Andrew, sobre todo para Albert, es una gran persona- dijo finalmente George, haciendo notar a Eleanor que era un hombre capaz de pronuncias dos palabras seguidas sin balbucear.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, he escuchado que la familia Andrew no siempre se ha distinguido por su buen corazón, si no creo que todo lo contrario, se les caracteriza por ser empresarios de sangre muy fría creo que por algo han logrado una gran cantidad de riquezas, pero es bueno saber que existen miembros de su familia con tal bondad y espíritu- mencionó Eleanor dirigiendo su mirada a Albert, el cuál sabía perfectamente que lo decía por Candy, ya que ella esperaba que la persona que se casará con Candy fuera aún mejor que su hijo.

-Bueno algo de frio empresario tiene Albert, digo fingió ser un vagabundo tan solo para que mi familia le enseñara como administraba el negocio familiar- Albert casi se ahoga con las palabras de Josefina, y George se quedó muy serio fue hasta ese momento cuando noto la presencia de Josefina, Eleanor fue la primera en reír sabía que el humor de Josefina era más oscuro y amargo que el de muchas personas pudieran resistir, y Josefina también seguía riendo

-Lo siento Albert, fue un broma, sé muy bien que esos no fueron tus motivos- Albert tan solo le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa cuando se trataba de Josefina prefería no decir mucho y es que aún se sentía en deuda con ella.

-Bueno porque no mejor hablamos acerca de la obra que van a presentar en la ciudad- propuso George para tener un tema de conversación más neutral. Después de hablar de la obra y de algunas anécdotas del teatro de Eleanor, sin darse cuenta la cena se había prolongado bastante tiempo, cuando terminaron con el postre aún seguían platicando sobre todo Eleanor y George, en realidad este último fui quien más ayudo a que la conversación se alargara tanto, ya que inmediatamente después de que Eleanor terminaba de contar una anécdota, George ya tenía lista otra pregunta

-Bueno creo que se hace tarde será mejor retirarnos, aún queremos dar un paseo por la ciudad- mencionó Josefina en un pequeño espacio en el que Eleanor dio un sorbo a sus bebida, Albert estaba algo gustoso de escuchar eso aunque le agrado mucho la cena, se sentía un poco fuera de la conversación al igual que Josefina, ya que George era el que en realidad estaba conversando con Eleanor, como la estrella de Broadway que era no le importaba hablar de ella por horas y horas, de hecho lo disfrutaba mucho, así que le encanto que un caballero como George estuviera tan feliz de escucharla hablar solamente de ella.

-Bueno en ese caso creo que sería una excelente idea si los caballeros nos acompañaran a pasear- dijo con una sonrisa tierna Eleanor dirigiéndose a George, Josefina y Albert estaban que morían, la verdad ninguno de los dos quería continuar con la velada no es porque la hayan pasado mal, pero los dos notaron que la situación era más para dejar solos a Eleanor y George.

-Eso suena encantador, pero solo si Albert está de acuerdo- esto lo dijo George mirando a Albert de nuevo con esa mirada suplicante que había hecho al inicio y a la cual Albert no podía decir que no, así que muy a sus pesaras simulo su negativa y acepto acompañarlas, así que salieron del restaurant hacia el centro de la ciudad, el cual no estaba nada lejos, aun así fueron en auto para no tener que regresar por él, en el auto Albert y Josefina confesaron sus descontento con George y Eleanor, acerca de que sentían que su presencia salía sobrando, por supuesto que sus acompañantes negaron esto

-No creo que sea tan necesaria mi presencia Eleanor, sin embargo veo que realmente te ha agrado el señor George- confeso Josefina a Eleanor, que aunque sabia que Eleanor no estaba en búsqueda del amor, se le notaba algo entusiasmada por pasar el tiempo con George, la repuesta inmediata de Eleanor fue un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y una sonrisa algo "coqueta" que fue la única manera en que la pudo describir Josefina

-No sé de qué hablas Josefina, si ya habíamos quedado en que pasearíamos por la ciudad además es una excelente oportunidad para que tú y tu amigo Albert se pongan al día, ya que casi no los dejamos conversar durante la cena- menciono Eleanor tratando de excusarse y aunque en realidad no tendría que hacerlo de verdad sentía que debía buscar una excusa para arrastrarla con ella así que prefería mentir un poco.

Mientras tanto la conversación entre George y Albert fue algo más breve, la verdad es que Albert no tenía la necesidad de cuestionar lo que hacía George era más educado en esa situación, George por su parte se disculpó con Albert por disponer de su tiempo libremente sin consultarlo previamente

-Disculpa tanto por esto Albert, seguramente preferirías ir a descansar, si así lo deseas te puedo excusar con las señoritas o incluso podría excusarnos- dijo sin mucho ánimo George y es que realmente no esperaba que Albert aceptara quedarse por lo que suponía que su respuesta sería afirmativa

-No por supuesto que no George, ante todo eres mi amigo, y los amigos no se abandonan en situaciones como estas, así que cuenta conmigo y sabes que siempre estaré con la mejor disposición ante un deseo tuyo, así como yo sé que tu conmigo, bueno y más aún si se trata de la señorita Eleanor- Albert sabía muy bien por la situación por la que pasaba George sabía que George siempre había sido un hombre muy solitario y la idea de que posiblemente podría terminar con eso, no le parecía para nada mal, la esperanza de un futuro diferente era algo por lo que él también había pasado así que le ayudaría así como él le había ayudado tanto durante lo que llevaban juntos.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar la esperanza de un futuro diferente había desaparecido de la mente de Elisa, un futuro obviamente diferente y esperanzador para ella sería el hecho de que Candy se quedara sola y viviendo en la miseria que esa huérfana se había merecido toda su vida, más sin embargo, cuando parecía que por fin se olvidaría de esa huérfana entonces ella se convierte en la prometida de Albert, y en la futura jefa de familia de los Andrew, como era posible eso, como es que el destino lo había llevado a un futuro en el que la huérfana había logrado todo lo que ella había deseado y ella que tenía en cambio; nada, nada en su mente obviamente significaba que "el amor" jamás había llamado a su puerta.

Elisa Leagan con los años y la soledad en la que extrañamente se había sumergido, debido a la poca atención que los mismos miembros de su familia le prestaban, debido a que ya no era un niña si no una dama, su madre ya no le prestaba tanta atención por el simple hecho de que prefería ayudar Neal a encontrar la perfecta dama con la cual se casaría, interiormente para la Sra. Leagan, Neal siempre había sido su favorito, ya que pensaba que Elisa era una chica muy astuta por lo que no necesitaría de tanta atención, para el padre de Elisa ella jamás había sido su prioridad por lo que en realidad su actitud siempre había sido la misma, en cuanto a la tía abuela, bueno pues ella parecía ser la única que le prestaba atención, sin embargo la compañía de una anciana decrepita no le ayudaba en nada para conseguir un posible prospecto, y aunque Elisa no fuera un mujer del todo fea y aun con su apellido y todas las riquezas de sus familia aun así ningún hombre se interesó en ella, y es que con la actitud de Elisa, la manera en como trataba a la gente, a la servidumbre a su misma familia se había ganado una fama de pésima persona, por lo que ningún hombre estaba interesado en perder su tiempo en pasar un mal rato durante el resto de sus días junto a ella, por lo que la soledad le había secado aún más el corazón y el poco espíritu que le quedaba había desaparecido y se transformó en sentimientos de narcisismo y una extraña perversidad.

Ahora se encontraba dando vueltas alrededor de su habitación inútilmente tratando de calmar un poco el ímpetu, ¿Cómo se atrevía la abuela a hablarle así?... ¿es que todos eran tan ciegos?... ¿cómo podían permitir que una huérfana y una criminal como Candy se integrará a la familia? No jamás, ella jamás compartiría parentesco con ella, solo recordar la discusión con la abuela hacía que se mordiera el labio del coraje y el estómago se le hiciera un nudo, la única persona que pensaba que tal vez comprendería y trataría de evitar la catástrofe ahora estaba resignada y no pensaba hacer nada

-No lo ve tía abuela, si permitimos que el Tío abuelo despose a la huérfana de Candy, no ve la ruina que traeríamos a la familia, acaso no fue Candy la culpable de la perdida de Anthony, la rebeldía de Stear e indirectamente también de su perdida, acaso espera que no hagamos nada, podríamos perder al tío abuelo- Obviamente a excepción de Anthony, todo lo demás tenia sin cuida a Elisa por lo que tan solo eran meras excusas y exageraciones de ella para que la tía abuela se opusiera al matrimonio y pudiera deshacer el compromiso.

-Basta Elisa- dijo en un tono muy alto y bastante enojada la tía abuela- Te he dicho muchas veces que no hables de tal manera sobre las decisiones de William, y claro que estoy preocupada, acaso ves en mi rostro alguna expresión de felicidad ante las nuevas noticias de que Candy se unirá en matrimonio con William, sin embargo en mi posición no puedo hacer nada, por más que me duela y me pese, y como cualquier dama de la familia, aceptare las decisiones que nuestro jefe de familia tome- la abuela Elroy tome un profundo respiro para calmar y contener las emociones que sus ojos reflejaban los cuales parecían irse cristalizando- además William tendrá que vivir con las consecuencias de sus decisiones, él es un hombre adulto y por más que me pese yo no tengo el poder para cambiarlas- esto último lo dijo más como un pensamiento de auto convencimiento más que como una razón para Elisa.

-Es una tontería porque tengo que vivir bajo la consecuencia de las estúpidas decisiones del tío abuelo, no es mi culpa, no lo puedo aceptar y no puedo entender como todos se quedan cruzados de brazos -

-Basta Elisa- grito aún muchísimo más fuerte que la primera vez, tan fuerte que incluso la servidumbre que estaba en la otra planta de la mansión guardo silencio- No quiero escucharte decir una palabra más del asunto-

Elisa dio media vuelta y azoto la puerta tan fuerte como sus brazos se lo permitieron y se fue encerrar a su cuarto entre quejas y rechinido de dientes. Elroy pensaba igual que Elisa, para nada le hacía feliz el hecho de que Candy se convirtiera en la jefa de la familia Andrew, una huérfana que solo le trajo desgracias a la familia desde su llegada, como Albert había logrado prenderse de esa chiquilla se preguntaba una y otra vez, y aunque Candy fue quien cuido de Albert cuando perdió la memoria , Elroy pensaba que era lo mínimo que ella debía a la familia, por lo que ella no le debía nada y aun así se encontraba en deuda con la familia, pero no importaba ya nada, si ella o incluso si toda la familia estaban en desacuerdo, William no renunciaría a ella jamás y eso lo sabía muy bien, y ante todo Elroy fue educada como una simple dama, una mujer que debía acatar las ordenas masculinas sin chistar y sin cuestionar, por lo que una larga educación bajo el dominio de los hombres no le podía hacer ver otro remedio más que tragarse todas sus objeciones y malas ideas.

A pesar de llevar casi una hora encerrada dando vueltas en su cuarto el enojo de Elisa no disminuía _-¿Qué harás Elisa? ¿Dejaras que la huérfana se salga con la suya? ¿Permitirás que ella sea feliz?-_ una voz le preguntaba en su cabeza una y otra vez, una voz de un hombre pensaría cualquiera que la pudiera escuchar_-¿Qué harás Elisa? Recuerda Elisa todo lo que nos quitó, todo lo que nos hizo_-

Elisa conocía muy bien su odio y poco agrado por Candy, pero definitivamente también conocía su agrado y felicidad que sentía cada vez que veía sufrir o en una dificultad a Candy, de solo recordad todas aquellas cosas malas que le habían sucedido a Candy tiempo ya atrás consecuencia de ella, le hacían sonreír interiormente y sentir un poco de satisfacción, pero no , no viviría de los recuerdos, tendría que hacer algo si ella quería ser feliz, tenía que hacerla sufrir, tenía que verla llorar, quería verla desear estar muerta y que nunca hubiera deseado pertenecer a esta familia

_-Pero ¿Cómo mi querida Elisa?¿Cómo lograremos tan dulce cometido?_- le preguntaba de nuevo la voz en su cabeza, definitivamente la soledad había logrado que Elisa comenzará a imaginarse cosas, o más bien personas que la amaban y la aceptaban tal cuál era, y deseaban lo mismo que ella había deseado tanto tiempo pero que no se atrevía a pronunciar porque era una cobarde al igual que se hermano, los dos eran tan cobardes que no aceptaban lo que en verdad deseaban en mente y alama, sin embargo hacía algún tiempo ya, el lado más oscuro de la mente de Elisa logro tomar forma y materializarse en esa voz, ahora Elisa tenía el respaldo para hacer todo aquello que no se atrevía ahora por fin tenía quien la apoyara y la alentara a realizar todo aquello que siempre había deseado.

-Como lograremos que esa huérfana sufra… tienes razón…- se sentó a pensar muy seria sobre su cama, tan seria estaba, por primera vez en su vida tenía un motivo para serlo y esta vez no habría nada que la hiciera retroceder nada- La huérfana debe sufrir, debe desear estar muerta… quiero verlo con mis propios ojos, quiero poder oler la peste que despida su tristeza y patética vida, por lo que ella debe seguir con vida, solo para darme a mí el placer….

-_Hay que quitárselo todo así como ella nos quitó todo, así como ella nos alejó, hay que alejarla y eliminar todo aquello que la haga feliz_- pronuncio de manera perversa la voz, que al inicio se escuchaba dulce y feliz ahora se encontraba grave y extasiada.

-Creo que hay muchas cosas por hacer y por planear, hoy dormiremos tranquilos, con una nueva meta y una esperanza de un futuro mejor…. Desafortunadamente no puedo decir lo mismo del futuro de Candy- Sonrío de manera perversa Elisa.

Comenzaba a hacer mucho frio, el viento comenzaba a soplar un poca más fuerte, por lo que Josefina se doblaba un poco para poder guardar un poco más de calor corporal y no enfriarse tan rápido, inmediatamente Albert lo noto y como todo un caballero le cedió su abrigo a Josefina aunque ella ya contaba con uno

-Tan caballeroso como siempre Albert- le dijo al momento en que veía que Albert comenzaba a despojarse de su abrigo para ponérselo a ella- pero no te preocupes el abrigo que tengo es suficiente, además no quiero que la señorita Candy se moleste por que vayas a pescar una neumonía por mi culpa- Albert sonrió y entendí que aunque insistiera Josefina no lo dejaría

-Bueno en ese caso porque no nos sentamos bajo ese puente así evitaremos por lo menos el viento tan frio- le dijo señalando el lugar- le avisare a George que allí estaremos- Josefina asintió y se dirigió de inmediato bajo el puente y se sentó en una banca de piedra que estaba ahí, se sentó con mucha rapidez esperando evitar el golpe tan frio que recibiría de la banca, cuando Albert llego la vio estremecerse del frio al sentarse y este se sonrió al ver la escena

-Supongo que el frío de aquí no se compara con los de la Toscana- le dijo Albert al tiempo en que se sentaba al lado de ella quien también se estremeció un poco al sentir el frio de la piedra, a lo que Josefina se rio un poco

- Ah la bella Chianti, si sus fríos no dolían en los huesos, como los inviernos Americanos- la cara de Josefina se ilumino un poco recordando su hogar, lo que hizo sentir muy feliz a Albert al haber tomado la decisión de ayudarlos a volver, sin embargo aún no era tiempo apenas iniciaba las negociaciones no sería prudente prometerle algo que no estaba aseguro si podría cumplir- Pero bueno no me gusta ponerme nostálgica, cuéntame Albert, ¿Qué siente estar enamorado? ¿Y porque no estas con Candy?, los enamorados deben permanecer juntos, bueno eso se dice en mi familia, una vez que lo tienes no lo debes dejar ir por nada del mundo, bueno y si y tu fueras mi enamorado no te dejaría solo ni un minuto- rio Josefina, como era típico de ella con sus bromas

-Bueno no creo que Candy vaya muy lejos estos días, y pues son solo unos días, recuerda que soy un persona importante en mi familia y pues tengo muchos asuntos de la familia y los negocios que arreglar- dijo Albert tratando de hacerlo con el acento italiano de Josefina, para que se escuchara algo gracioso, pero solo recibió una mirada atenta de Josefina esperando a que continuara hablando- Ahm ...ehm – Albert aclaro un poco su garganta debido al poco éxito obtenido- Si Candy estará bien, estará trabajando como siempre en el hospital y en Hogar de Pony, así que no me preocupa, pero ya creo que ya debes saber mucho sobre Candy, había olvidado por completo que tuvieron esa entrevista en la mañana… por cierto¿ no llego muy tarde?... y por cierto como alcanzaste tu a llegar tan rápido de nuevo aquí…- pregunto bastante confundido Albert, de repente su matemáticas del tiempo y espacio no cuadraban muy bien,

Josefina entonces se dio cuenta, ¿Cómo puedo haberlo olvidado?, estuvieron charlando toda la noche sin tocar ese asunto, porque de repente se tenía que acordar en esos instante, no sería probable que Albert de repente se le hiciera algo bueno que su prometida de tan solo un día se la pasar toda una tarde con su antiguo enamorado, no eso no sonaba para nada bien, pero el día anterior a Albert no le incómodo para nada el hecho de que Candy y Terrie se volvieran a ver … tal vez no era tan malo decírselo, de cualquier manera estaría a punto de averiguarlo

-Si bueno eso es porque yo no pude ir, porque teníamos mucho trabajo pendiente, así que le pedí a Terrie que me sustituyera, ¿espero y no haya problema?, supuse que por conocerse de tiempo atrás Candy le tendría más confianza así que los recuerdos surgirían con facilidad- el rostro de Albert de repente se volvió indescifrable, y guardo un segundo de silencio que fue como una vida para Josefina esperando por su respuesta, entonces comenzó a pestañear un poco como si la respuesta hubiera llegado de manera retrasada a su cabeza

-Ahm… No hay problema para nada- sonrío Albert – tengo plena confianza en Candy, y es verdad como tú dices los recuerdos de Candy volverán con mayor facilidad estando con Terrie- que acabas de decir William se pegunto internamente Albert, las palabras que acabas de decir definitivamente se escuchaban mejor en su cabeza, no , no, Candy te ama a ti, se trataba de tranquilizar, lo que tuvo alguna vez con Terrie ya no existe, ella misma lo termino, ella misma fue la que lo dejo atrás, por qué de repente te preocupas por algo que no tiene importancia. El monologo interno de Albert comenzaba a revelarse en su rostro con una expresión de preocupación

-¿Estas bien Albert?- pregunto Josefina, comprobando que en realidad lo que habían tenido Terrie y Candy había sido algo tan fuerte que incluso ahora hacía temblar un poco el rostro del prometido de Candy,- ¿Hice mal en confiarle la tarea a Terrie?

-No por supuesto que no Josefina, pienso que te debes sentir igual que yo, dejar que Terrie que es tu pareja vea a Candy….- Josefina se puso de un tono rojo que hizo que el frio se le olvidara por completo

-¿Mi pareja? ¿Terrie?- pronuncio Josefina de manera desconcertada por la loca suposición de Albert- ¿De dónde haz sacado la idea Albert?, Jamás nos presentamos como tales ante ustedes-

-Oh, disculpa, entonces no lo son, que pena, juraría por la manera en que se miran e interactúan que eran algo más que amigos- dijo Albert algo apenado pero riéndose un poco en su interior, ya que en verdad sabía que no eran pareja, pero aún así si ella ya lo había hecho sentirse intranquilo por Candy, también la haría sentirse intranquila por Terrie

- ¿vernos e interactuar?, pero si interactuamos como toda la gente no hay una manera especial en cómo nos tratemos, en cambio tú y Candy, eso sí es especial parecen ser muy apegados el uno al otro, de verdad transpiran amor- respondió Josefina desviando la atención hacia él aunque sin mentir en su opinión acerca de Candy y Albert

-¿Somos tan obvios?- Albert era un hombre que estaba tan enamorado que podía hablar por horas y horas de Candy y de su amor por ella por lo que no era difícil desviar su atención hacia ese tema por lo que se la paso contándole a Josefina todo lo que sentía por Candy y lo agradecido que estaba por tenerla a su lado y que para el Candy era su ángel y nunca por nada del mundo la decepcionaría y haría su mejor esfuerzo para siempre ser el hombre que Candy se merecía , después de un rato ya la noche se ponía más fría y la conversación aún más, Josefina comenzaba a bostezar y cabecear un poco al igual que Albert, sin embargo por su parte George y Eleanor parecían aun tener demasiada energía, no se les notaba extenuados a pesar de llevar ya más de cinco horas conversando, George podía continuar escuchando a esa bella dama por horas y horas y a su vez Eleanor podía seguir hablando y hablando, pero fue George quien noto a Josefina que se caía de sueño, la cual estaba sentada al lado de Albert.

-Creo mi estimada Eleanor que será mejor retirarnos o de lo contrario comenzará a amanecer y nosotros no habremos descansado ni un segundo- dijo George ya sin ningún balbuceo y nerviosismo y es que ya después de más de cinco horas de conversación George se sentía como si estuviera hablando con una amiga de su infancia

-Que dices George pero si no ha pasado tanto tiempo- dijo bastante incrédula Eleanor, George señalo en dirección a Albert y Josefina y se encontró con la imagen de los dos cayendo de sueño –¡Oh vaya! Pero qué pena, pobrecillos los hemos llevado al límite- Eleanor le dio su brazo a George para comenzar a caminar hacía Albert y Josefina mientras caminaban sentían una muy extraña sensación de familiaridad, es decir Eleanor le había dado su brazo a George como si nada ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces y George a su vez lo tomo con la misma naturalidad, era extraño era como si eso ya lo hubieran hecho muchas veces atrás, era como si pertenecieran el uno al otro hacía mucho tiempo ya.

-Quiero que sepas que esta ha sido una velada que jamás olvidare Eleanor, y me gustaría agradecerte por eso- mencionó George de manera muy espontánea y alegre

-Oh no ha sido nada George yo también la he pasado muy bien, es extraño – dijo Eleanor aligerando un poco el paso – Pero no lo sé, no…. Mejor olvídalo- Eleanor tenía la idea de expresarle ese sentimiento de familiaridad que tenía con él y le hubiera gustado averiguar si el sentía lo mismo, pero no era una buena idea ser tan expresiva y abierta con sus sentimientos con un hombre que llevaba a penas cinco horas de conocer.

-¿No es extraño?...- George se quedó con la curiosidad pero por alguna razón sabía muy bien que es lo que ella iba a decir – Te refieres acaso al hecho de que pareciera como si nos conociéramos desde hace ya muchos años – completo de decir acertadamente George mientras Eleanor afirmaba con su cabeza y una sonrisa, George se sonrojo un poco, acaso acaba de decir eso, lo dijo de manera tan natural pero Eleanor pudo haber pensado que era un impertinente, pero no era el caso, se quedaron mirándose por unos instante mientras George aun del brazo de Eleanor comenzó a buscar su mano, pero antes de que pudiera tomarla, un pequeño ronquido los distrajo

-Creo que será mejor retirarnos o de lo contrario tendremos que cargar con ellos- dijo George, por fin llegaron con Albert y Josefina y para su sorpresa los ronquidos pertenecían a esta ultima la cual estaba profundamente dormida sobre el brazo de Albert al punto de comenzar a babear un poco, Albert también estaba dormido pero para nada se veía como Josefina, al ver la escena George sintió un poco de vergüenza por tener que despertarlos

-Albert- dijo George de manera suave mientras tocaba a Albert en el brazo, este reacciono inmediatamente y se levantó de golpe, tan rápido fue que tumbo a Josefina haciéndola despertar también debido a que Albert se levantó tan rápidamente Josefina alcanzo a golpear la banca con su cabeza y al ir cayendo grito un poco ya que sufrió esa sensación de caer a un vacío mientras duermes. Albert y los demás tan solo se quedaron contemplándola sin decir una palabra y sintiendo un poco de pena por ella, Eleanor se preguntó por un instante si esa era la misma chica que escribió y dirigía una obra en Broadway.

-Em… lo siento, lo siento, lo siento - dijo muy apenada Josefina mientras se levantaba rápidamente totalmente avergonzada afortunadamente el golpe la despertó por completo y era una fortuna porque sería ella quien manejaría de regreso

-Perdóname Josefina no debí levantarme de golpe ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Albert muy apenado conteniendo totalmente su ganas de reír

-Si no te preocupes, no me pegue tan duro, afortunadamente tengo la cabeza dura- dijo Josefina mientras sonreía para que no se preocupara, el comentario sorprendió un poco a Albert ya que eso era algo que solía decir mucho Candy cada vez que caía de un árbol

Debido a que ya era tarde la despedida fue muy breve, durante el trayecto a casa George se quedó con una gran ansiedad dentro de su corazón no podía esperar para ver a Eleanor, no converso mucho con Albert debido a que este iba durmiendo mientras el manejaba, esto no fue ningún inconveniente para George aunque fue raro para él, ver exhausto por primera vez a Albert, el cuál aun teniendo los días más arduos de trabajo aun así no quedaba tan rendido como esa noche, posiblemente se aburrió un poco con la señorita Josefina, pensó.

Por su parte aunque Josefina deseaba con todas sus fuerzas dormir un poco comenzó a platicar con Eleanor y así evitar quedarse dormida mientras manejaba hacía el hotel

-Vaya Eleanor, parece que te agrado mucho el Sr. George ¿cierto?, es decir normalmente eres muy apática con tu admiradores masculinos, ya sabes solo un saludo breve o si son muy insistentes una cena rápida sin mucha conversación- menciono Josefina tratando de averiguar que sucedía con ella y es que siempre había visto a Eleanor como una mujer muy independiente y solitaria, pero no solitaria en un aspecto depresivo sino más bien en uno más maduro, una persona que no tenía miedo a estar sola y no necesitaba de una pareja para ser feliz, eso era algo que admiraba mucho de Eleanor ya que muchas veces se visualizaba como ella en un futuro.

-Bueno debo confesar que encuentro muy agradable al Sr. George es una persona que sabe escuchar y es una cualidad que encuentro escasa entre los hombres de alta sociedad que no tiene la misma humildad que él- dijo Eleanor mientras se le iluminaban un poco los ojos al recordar a George, "¿_Pero qué te pasa Eleanor Becker?"_ se cuestionó a si misma al haber escuchado su respuesta y al haber sentido esa emoción al recordarlo. Josefina tan solo sonrío con cierta picardía y complicidad y feliz de escuchar a Eleanor tan entusiasmada y porque no, un poco enamorada.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9.

Después de su hermoso día con su amada pecosa Terrie por fin llegó al hotel, primero llego a su habitación por un buen trago de whisky, se sirvió el vaso, de repente noto algo extraño había sacado dos vasos, porque habría hecho eso, tal vez era que aún seguía un poco atontado por su maravilloso día, como fuera, tomo el vaso y se sentó en el confortable sillón que tenía en su habitación, hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos para recordar cada detalle del hermoso rostro de Candy, cada vez que recordaba sus palabras recordaba con nostalgia su hermosa mirada, el movimiento de sus manos, sus labios, su delicioso aroma, todo lo tenía bien grabado en su memoria, de verdad Candy había cambiado para bien ahora era una mujer mucho más atractiva de lo que recordaba, entonces se sacó el abrigo y recordó que era el mismo que le había puesto a Candy, entonces hizo algo que siempre había considerado algo patético pero hasta ese momento entendió porque muchos escritores hacían que sus enamorados lo hicieran, abrazo el abrigo y se dio cuenta que aún tenía el aroma de Candy, lo estrujo un poco más fuerte y entonces un fuerte crujido de hojas de papel lo trajo de vuelta al mundo, eran todas las notas que había tomado para el libro, entonces recordó a Josefina, no fue para nada una buena sensación, aún estaba muy enfadado con ella, sin embargo entendía que la vida de Josefina giraba en torno de su carrera y ella era un persona que solo le interesaba su éxito profesional, era la única explicación que tenía para excusarla de todas sus acciones, el haber escrito una obra para separarlo de Susana y el haberlo arrastrado hasta allá solo para escribir un libro , por lo que pensó que desde ese momento en adelante solo la vería como eso, como su directora y solo mantendría una relación profesional con ella. Sostuvo entre sus manos las hojas, se quedó pensando un momento en si debía entregárselas o no a Josefina, es decir ese libro hablaría también de él, de repente el hecho de publicar acerca de su amor con Candy no le agrada para nada, se quedó pensando por un momento, porque Josefina se había interesado tanto en escribir un libro que contará la desdichada de su amor por Candy ¿acaso era un burla?, acaso Josefina intentaba que todo mundo se diera cuenta de lo tonto que fue él al no haber escogido a Candy, o del cobarde en que se convirtió al alejarse de Susana, esto le hizo sentir algo de odio y desprecio por su "amiga", tal vez era la cantidad de alcohol que había consumido el que había hecho que sintiera eso, no importaba después de unos cuantos vasos más prefirió entregarle las hojas a Josefina, así no tendría que verla o una razón para hablarle más seguido y así podría tener más excusas para frecuentar a Candy y no hacer tan obvia la situación. Salió del cuarto tambaleándose un poco, se detuvo en la puerta del cuarto de Josefina, de repente se puso nervioso que le diría ya que estaba tan enojado con ella, se le antojaba discutir con ella un poco y hacerle saber de su descontento, toco a su puerta, cuando de repente sintió que alguien se paraba detrás de él.

-Salió a cenar con tu madre- dijo Friederick que iba pasando por ahí. Terrie que no era nada fanático de él, tan solo asintió con su cabeza, sin dirigirle la palabra, se puso en cuclillas para deslizar las hojas por debajo de la puerta -Pensé que ellas te habrían comentado, por cierto por que no has venido a la reunión de esta mañana había mucho trabajo por hacer, hubiera sido muy bueno que estuvieras presente- dijo Frederick tratando de ser amistoso pero a la vez algo pesado con Terrie, este no le dirigió la palabra y se limitó a levantarse y dirigirse a su habitación.

Después de un rato por fin llegaron Eleanor y Josefina al hotel, se desearon buenas noches y se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, cuando Josefina iba caminando hacía la suya se encontró con un rostro conocido que estaba parado junto a su puerta, era Friederick quien parecía estarla esperando, era extraño que la estuviera esperando.

-Vaya hasta que por fin llegas- reclamo Friederick que ya llevaba bastante rato esperándola.

- No tenía idea que estuvieras aquí- respondió un poco molesta Josefina y es que realmente esperaba llegar y caer sobre su cama, sabía que Friederick no era de los hombres que les gustara perder el tiempo y menos interrumpir a las demás personas por lo que suponía que debía ser algo importante por lo que contuvo un poco sus ganas de dormir e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no parecer tan agotada -¿Sucedió algo malo con la obra?

-Mejor hablemos adentro de tu cuarto por favor- sugirió Friederick

Josefina abrió la puerta de la habitación sin pensarlo dos veces, cuando la abrió había algo atorado debajo, eran unas hojas de papel, no entendía muy bien que hacían unas hojas atoradas en la puerta, las recogió e inmediatamente reconoció la letra de Terrie, vaya sorpresa pensó, realmente no esperaba encontrarse con algo así, pensaba que tal vez Terrie le iba a prohibir escribir la historia pero la sorprendió mucho que fueran bastantes notas, eso la entusiasmo tanto que casi la hace olvidarse del terrible cansancio que sentía, las recogió e inmediatamente les empezó a dar una hojeada.

-Terrie deslizo eso por tu puerta ¿cierto?- pregunto Friederick al tiempo que se sentaba sobre la cama de Josefina, y es que el cuarto de ella era de los más pequeños tan solo había una silla y una cama, así que para mala suerte de Josefina su amigo opto por la segunda.

-Así parece ser, bueno dime que sucede porque quieres hablar conmigo- dijo Josefina al tiempo que ponía las hojas sobre la mesa de dormir y tomaba asiento

-Oh si claro, bueno en realidad no es nada importante es solo que pienso que hace mucho tu y yo no conversamos ya sabes- mientras le sonreía inocentemente a Josefina, la verdad es que Friederick estaba algo preocupado por ella había notado durante la mañana y todo el día como de repente se distraía y su rostro mostraba algo de preocupación y daba la sensación de estar pensando en algo más, cosa que no cualquiera hubiera notado solo alguien que ya llevaba tanto tiempo de conocerle.

-¿conversar?... no me imagino de que quieras conversar a esta hora… ¿acaso te sucedió algo con Susana? ¿Es algo relacionado con la obra? – dijo Josefina que como siempre su cabeza solo giraba alrededor de sus amigos y su trabajo solamente, realmente nunca pensaba en ella.

-Oh no, no quiero que hablemos de trabajo ni de mí, quiero que hablemos de ti, dime ¿Cómo te sientes tú?, ¿No hay nada que quieras hablar conmigo?...- pregunto bastante curioso Friederick que en realidad ya estaba algo enterado de la razón por lo que Josefina estaba así, la cuál era Terrie, pero sabía que si le decía directamente esto a Josefina posiblemente ella no quisiera contarle nada.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- dijo entrecerrando los ojos Josefina como signo de desconfianza en su interés- ¿Qué quieres saber?...

-Pues… ya sabes ¿Cómo te sientes en Chicago?… ¿Todo está bien con Terrie?…. ¿Te gusta la ciudad?- pregunto entre líneas Friederick

-Ah ya veo… no entendió como te pudiste haber enterado-

-Bueno es que durante los ensayos te veías algo distraída… bueno y además Joe el chico de iluminación me conto que por la mañana Terrie te hablo muy toscamente y después te dio la espalda dejándote atrás mientras tu caminabas hablándole y este tan solo te ignoro- Que manera tan sutil de darse cuenta pensó Josefina ante la respuesta de su amigo.

-Ya veo… em … pues muchas gracias por preocuparte Friederick y bueno- dijo Josefina mientras fruncía un poco el ceño, no estaba segura de sí contarle todo o no- bueno supongo que como mi amigo está bien que te cuente… pero debes prometerme que no le contarás a nadie, ni siquiera Susana

-Realmente crees en mis promesas- dijo un poco sarcástico

-Bueno veras, recuerdas la fiesta a la que asistimos anoche Terrie y yo…-

-Sí, te refieres a la de la chica sobre la que vas a escribir el libro, que es el antiguo amor de Terrie, al que tuvo que dejar por el accidente de Susana y también iba a estar ahí su actual pareja, el Sr Albert, que era el hombre del que te habías enamorado tu hace ya algunos años y que fue una de las principales razones por las que convenciste a tu familia de viajar a América-

-Em, si esa misma, bueno ya para complicar más las cosas anoche fue la fiesta de compromiso de ese chica; Candy y Albert- hizo una pausa Josefina esperando la reacción de Friederick la cual no fue tan grande, ya que tan solo asintió – Bueno pues Terrie se puso muy triste, y comenzó a llorar al momento en que vio que ella aceptaba casarse con Albert, entonces inmediatamente regresamos al hotel y cuando llegamos continuo llorando y quejándose de que le hubiera gustado ser el quien le estuviera proponiendo matrimonio a Candy- Josefina hizo una pausa ya que se sentía mal cada vez que recordaba el rostro de Terrie lleno de lágrimas y esa sensación de impotencia

-Bueno y que paso después- pregunto Friederick, cortando el recuerdo de Josefina

-Bueno pues yo…. - Josefina sabía bien que no debía decirle a Terrie sobre la obra, y ahora Friederick también se enfadaría con ella, así que se resistía un poco a decírselo

-¿Qué hiciste Josefina?- pregunto algo desesperado Friederick que estaba algo acostumbrado a la torpeza de su amiga

-Yo…. Yo… me culpe de todo, le dije que era mi culpa que él estuviera triste que fue mi culpa el que se hubiera separado de Susana, que fui yo quien te ayudo a terminar su matrimonio y que además fui yo la de la idea de la gira a este lugar tan solo porque quería escribir el libro y conocer a Candy quien es tan parecida a Honey el personaje de la obra y que además fui yo quien le insistí en que fuéramos a la fiesta

-Sabía que eras algo torpe… pero creo que has sobre pasado mis expectativas- dijo algo calmo Friedercik -¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido decir tal cosa?, y sobre todo en el estado en el que se encontraba Terrie- dijo un poco más fuerte Friederick y a manera de regaño, hizo un pausa para respirar y continuo – pero conociéndote… sé que de seguro no es lo único malo que hay en todo esto…. ¿Qué sucedió después?

-¿Después? ¿A qué te refieres con después?- sonrió de manera nerviosa Josefina tratando de esquivar la pregunta y es que si había algo que Josefina sabía hacer muy bien además de escribir, era ser terriblemente honesta.

-Si dime que fue lo que hizo Terrie-

-Terrie no hizo nada tan solo se enojó mucho conmigo y me corrió de su cuarto-

-Naturalmente haría eso, pero tú sabes que no me refiero a eso, ¿Qué sucedió después?-

-Bueno… este… aparentemente yo envíe a Terrie a verse con Candy privadamente, sospecho…-dijo Josefina cerrando los ojos evitando ver la cara de enojo de su amigo

-¿Cómo que lo enviaste tú?... ¿espera un momento que no ese chica se acaba de comprometer?.. ¿Acaso Terrie está intentado algo con ella? Y tú le estas ayudando-Josefina se sorprendió mucho de las habilidades deductivas de Friederick, vaya que si conocía mejor a Terrie de lo que ella se imaginaba.

-No yo no lo envíe, él me dijo que eso era lo que tenía que decir, y si está comprometida con Albert y me temo que si Terrie intentará algo con ella, sino porque otra cosa iría a verla y precisamente esperando que Albert no lo notará, pero que tal si Albert piensa que yo soy la que le estoy ayudando o algo así, y que tal si Candy en verdad aun quiere a Terrie también, no , eso no podría ser, sino porque razón aceptaría casarse con Albert y además ¿Quién podría dejar de amar a Albert por alguien como Terrie?-

-¿Qué acaso eso no fue lo que te sucedió?- pregunto de manera mordaz Friederick, Josefina guardo un poco de silencio y se sonrojo un poco –Vamos Josefina que acaso no fue por eso que te culpaste de todo lo que le había sucedido a Terrie, nadie haría algo así, y menos en el estado en que se encontraba Terrie, hiciste eso esperando la compasión y compresión de él, esperabas que él te dijera que no te preocuparas y así el terminaría reconfortándote o algo así, una idea muy muy tonta, pero es algo que tu harías- Josefina seguía guardando silencio, todo lo que acababa de decir Friederick era verdad, no podía desmentirlo, era verdad que se había enamorado del tonto de Terrie y todos y cada uno de los días que pensaba en eso, se sentía mal por ella, como se pudo enamorar del único hombre en el mundo que no se interesaba ni un poco en ella, y peor aún que contaba con ella como su amiga, eso era sin duda una traición a su amistad.

-Yo…yo…bueno si está bien tal vez hice eso, pero ya deja de reprenderme que acaso crees que no me siento tonta, sé muy bien que yo sería la última mujer en la que se fijaría Terrie, que tan solo me ve como su amiga, y que soy una tonta en haberme permitido enamorarme de él, pero es que , lo intente lo intente tantas veces, intente olvidarme de él y abandonar toda idea de estar con él, pero no pude, no pude, - dijo bastante molesta Josefina -Bueno ahora ya no importa eso, al parecer, Terrie tiene grandes intenciones de volver con Candy o por lo menos eso sospecho, y por la cara de sorpresa y la inquietud que mostro Albert al haberle contado que Candy había pasado todo el día con él, sospecho que eso podría ser una posibilidad-

-¿Cara de sorpresa?, ¿acaso viste hoy a Albert?

-Si

-Y le has contado que Terrie fue en lugar tuyo- dijo casi gritando Friederick, ya muy desesperado vaya que si Josefina carecía de sentido común

-¿Y qué otra cosa querías que le dijera?, acaso mentirle- trato de justificarse

-No mentirle, no exactamente, pero por lo menos retener un poco la verdad, él no tenía por qué enterarse de que Terrie ahora acosara a su prometida, podrías armar líos entre Albert y Candy por culpa de Terrie y no es para nada bueno que quedes en medio de la situación-

-En ese caso fue bueno que se lo dijera, así Albert estará al tanto y … podría no se… poner en su lugar a Terrie y que se fuera enterando a quien le pertenece el amor de Candy realmente- dijo de manera muy convencida Josefina

-Eso solo lo dices porque solo quieres a Terrie para ti- dijo en tono algo humorístico Friederick, Josefina tan solo contesto con una leve tono rojo en sus mejillas y una par de risas. Después de que Friederick se retirará Josefina continuo leyendo las notas de Terrie, sí que era un buen material y comenzó a escribir sin darse cuenta ya había amanecido.

Candy había dormido pensando solamente en Albert, en el momento en que Terry se retiró ahí termino todo para ella, la única persona que realmente ocupaba su corazón y sus pensamientos era Albert y eso lo sabía muy bien ella. Al despertar el primero en ocupar su pensamiento fue Albert, como alguien podía robar todo sus sueños y fantasías, no sabía si las demás personas amaran con la misma intensidad que ella, pero sabía que era una persona muy afortunada en haber encontrado al hombre de su vida a su querido "príncipe de la colina", se levantó con una gran sonrisa y de nuevo no pudo evitar que su mirada se topará con el enorme anillo que llevaba puesto, apenas era el segundo día que llevaba comprometida con Albert y la emoción no había disminuido ni una pizca, bajo a almorzar con mucha tranquilidad y tarareando una canción como era costumbre, cuando llego al comedor con todos los niños, aun seguía tarareando la canción sin poner mucha atención a nada, entonces todos los chicos de repente se le quedaron viendo muy atentos por un instante y de la nada comenzaron a reír, la hermana María entonces escucho las risas y salió de la cocina para ver que sucedía, entonces vio a Candy aún en su bata de dormir, y con el cabello totalmente desarreglado, hecho realmente una maraña.

-Candy, pero porque has bajado en bata y con ese cabello- entonces Candy salió de su trance y con la misma tranquilidad que había bajado salió de ahí riéndose de ella misma por su distracción, cuando volvió a bajar al comedor, ahora los chicos comenzaron a reír porque Candy llevaba un vestido al revés y se podían ver todas las costuras, y se tuvo que regresar a cambiarse, cuando regreso ya no estaban los chicos , pero para su suerte ahora había acertado con unos simples jeans y una blusa a cuadros. Cuando termino de desayunar volvió a su "rutina diaria" en realidad no era algo rutinario, dependiendo del humor que se sintiera era en lo que trabajaba, ese día recordó que tenía que terminar con unos papeleos y unas cartas para solicitar unos apoyos al hogar de Pony y además tenía que ir al hospital para ayudar con una pequeña campaña de consultas domiciliarias.

-¿Todo eso tengo que hacer?- decía Candy mientras miraba su agenda en su pequeña oficina- Que mala suerte que Albert haya tenido que salir, probablemente en estos momentos estaríamos en el lago relajándonos,-" Albert"- suspiraba la rubia mientras se imaginaba estar con Albert relajándose sobre un bote en el lago, imagino como Albert se acercaría a ella suavemente y la tomaría del rostro con la delicadeza tan sutil de él, para entonces besarla, pero antes de que la imagen culminara en su mente, escucho que tocaban a su puerta, haciendo que saltara de un susto cayendo de su silla y azotando contra el suelo de manera un poco estrepitosa, Annie abrió rápidamente la puerta para encontrarse con Candy que estaba en el suelo,

-¿Candy estas bien?, discúlpame no eh querido asustarte-

-No descuida Annie- decía mientras se sobaba la cabeza- "Annie"-dijo muy feliz y saltó Candy de felicidad a abrazar a su hermana- Que bueno que estas aquí dime que sucede-

-Bueno he venido porque Albert me envió una carta pidiendo que comenzará ayudarte con los arreglos de la boda- la persona que estaba a cargo de la boda en realidad era la tía abuela Elroy, debido a que por obligación social y tradición obviamente esta la correspondía a ella junto con Candy, anticipándose a los posibles conflictos que estas dos podrían tener debido a su tan buena relación, Albert pensó que Annie podría lubricar un poco más la relación entre ellas, además le había encantado la boda de ella con Archie

-De verdad, que bien Annie, entonces ¿Ya vamos a comenzar con los arreglos tan pronto?- dijo Candy bastante sorprendida ya que su prometido había leído su ansias por comenzar cuanto antes los detalles.

-Candy, yo pensé que te gustaría casarte de inmediato- dijo muy sorprendida Annie

Candy ser rio inmediatamente, - No Annie, por supuesto que si me quiero casar lo antes posible, pero yo le decía porque aún tengo un montón de trabajo por terminar- mientras miraba el montón de papeles por llenar y todas las cartas que tenía que escribir y pensar que tenía que ir a la campaña de salud.

-Vaya pero si tú y Albert son iguales tienen tanto trabajo por hacer aún me sorprende que encontraran el tiempo para ser novios y salir- dijo a manera de cumplido Annie

-Bueno eso es porque en realidad dejamos de hacer nuestro trabajo cuando nos vemos- sonreía Candy ya que siempre atrasaban el trabajo debido a su pequeñas escapadas, sin embargo cuando volvían a la realidad tenían un montón de trabajo para sacar adelante y ese día parecía no ser la excepción, la buena noticia es que los dos se habían vuelto personas muy eficientes en su trabajo por lo que no demoraban mucho en terminarlo.

-¿Quieres decir que luego tienen que recuperar el tiempo perdido?- dijo Annie muy sorprendida ya que en su vida había trabajo o realizado una actividad que le demandara gran parte de su tiempo, por lo que no se imaginaba para nada como era eso de tener que ocupar su vida en algo que no fuera su amado Archie, y Archie a pesar de que también trabajaba para las empresas de su padre específicamente en la división petrolera el puesto de él no era para nada tan demandante como el de Albert, si a veces tenía que viajar y dejar a Annie sola, pero de vez en cuando se tomaba unas vacaciones ya que no lo necesitaban tanto en la oficina además de que su trabajo podía ser desempeñado por su asistente y su secretaria a diferencia de Albert que solamente era él, el que podía tomar la decisiones.

-Vaya, Candy, nunca imagine que la vida tuya y de Albert fuera tan complicada- comento Annie- Pero ahora que te conviertas en la esposa de Albert podrás dejar tu trabajo de enfermera y al hogar de Pony, y podrás dedicarle todo el tiempo a tu familia-

"Dejar el hogar de Pony y el trabajo de enfermera" fue lo único que escucho Candy, si quería formar una familia con Albert, pero dejar su carrera de enfermera y aún más importante el hogar de Pony, no, eso no era algo que quisiera en esos momentos, y es que Candy sabía bien que era muy necesitada en los dos lugares no podía abandonar a la gente así como así, que sería de toda la gente que era tratada muy fríamente en el hospital y ahora quien animaría a los chicos de cuidados especiales, solamente ella era la que iba a hacerlos reír y cuidarlos y que había de los chicos del hogar de Pony y la señorita Pony y la hermana María no podía abandonarlas ahora que ellas se habían acostumbrado tanto a ella.

-Tienes razón Annie creo que a partir de este momento tendré más tiempo libre- se forzó a decir Candy sin muchos ánimos

-Sí y de ahora en adelante tu y yo podremos convivir nuestras tardes cuidando de nuestro pequeños, Candy que emoción- dijo Annie tomando de las manos a Candy –Te imaginas nuestros pequeños crecerán juntos así como tú y yo.-

Esa idea no le pareció del todo mala, cuidar de pequeños niños que serían su familia, y verlos crecer junto a Albert eso sí que era digno de todo su tiempo, pero aun así sentía que no debía renunciar a ayudar a los chicos del hogar de Pony y los del hospital solo por el hecho de que tendría sus propios hijos, los chicos del hogar de Pony no tenían la culpa de no tener padres que vieran por ellos.

-Bueno creo que será mejor que dejemos de divagar sobre el futuro lejano y comencemos a planear el cercano- dijo Annie muy entusiasmada y después saco un libro muy grueso- He traído esto-

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto muy sorprendida Candy por el grueso del libro y además por todos los listones que tenía eran muy bonitos pero eran tantos que lo hacían ver un poco cursi y ridículo, pobre libro pensaba.

-Es mi libro de bodas, contiene una lista de todas las cosas que necesitamos y además de sugerencias de cada cosa y notas personales para la boda, te traje este como un ejemplo nos ayudara para ir planeando la tuya, contiene listas de arreglos florales, tipos de flores, colores de servilletas, manteles, cubiertos, vajilla, cristalería, candelabros, mesas, sillas, centros de mesa, alfombras para el salón y la iglesia, imágenes de vestidos de novia y damas, papel para las invitaciones, estampillas apropiadas, además necesitamos un listado de los invitados y sus direcciones

-Tantas cosas…- Candy vio el enorme listado de cosas que necesitaba decidir para la boda, además de la gran cantidad de papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio y pensaba que aún tenía que cumplir con sus turnos del hospital, casi se desmayaba era un montón de trabajo –Oye Annie a mí me gustó mucho tu boda que te parece si tu escoges todas las cosas que necesito para mi boda-

-No Candy- rio un poco Annie por la propuesta de Candy y es que ya se esperaba algo así de su amiga- Bueno por cierto hay algo más-

-Todavía más cosas pero si me quieren volver loca con todo esto-

-Tenemos que reunirnos con la abuela Elroy, es en realidad costumbre que la madre del novio, pero en este caso será labor de la tía abuela, ayudar a la novia a escoger el lugar para el banquete de bodas y algunos detalles más-

-¿De veras? Que bien- dijo muy feliz Candy, Annie definitivamente no esperaba esa reacción –Eso significa que no tendré que ocuparme de todo, que bueno, temo que tal vez pueda arruinar las cosas…

-Pero que dices Candy claro que no arruinaras nada, bueno estaba pensando en que hoy podíamos escoger la fecha para la boda, por lo que le pedí a George que me mandara la agenda de Albert que justamente llego por la mañana- Annie saco un gran libreta negra, sorprendiendo a Candy, como era posible que Annie pudiera cargar el enorme libro de bodas y esa enorme libreta en su bolso y ni siquiera se notaban.

-¿Agenda de Albert? Que acaso no puedo escoger la fecha que yo quiera-

-Bueno dime que fecha quieres y podremos ver si Albert no tiene nada importante

-¿Nada importante? Pero que podría ser más importante que el día de nuestra boda-dijo Candy a manera de broma y Annie y ella rieron

-Bueno dime Candy… ¿Cuándo te gustaría que fuera la fecha?

Candy se quedó pensando un momento, pensó que sería muy lindo casarse en el invierno, con la nieve, pero definitivamente también sería muy lindo casarse durante la primavera así la boda podría ser al aire libre, o tal vez durante el otoño con todas las hojas secas cayendo de los árboles, sería también muy lindo durante el verano.. pero luego pensó que lo único que quería era casarse con Albert lo más pronto posible en realidad las fechas no importaban tanto

-¿Y qué tal la próxima semana?- propuso Candy con algo de esperanza

-Espero que sea una broma Candy

-Porque dices eso Annie, quiero ser ya la esposa de William Albert, ¿Por qué no nos podríamos casar la próxima semana? No le veo nada de malo- Annie noto la sinceridad y naturalidad de su propuesta pero era obvio que no podrían hacerlo sería una descortesía enviar las invitaciones con tan poco tiempo de antelación, luego se puso a hojear la agenda de Albert y descubrió una semana en la que Albert al parecer estaba completamente libre, eso sería dentro de dos meses, por lo que se acomoda perfectamente para que así pudieran viajar en su luna de miel

-¿Qué te parece dentro de dos meses?

-¿De verdad? Sí que emoción, tan solo dos meses- Candy se levantó para abrazar a Annie de la felicidad.

-Bueno ahora que ya fijamos la fecha la anotare en la agenda de Albert-

-Espera Annie por favor, podría anotarlo yo- dijo muy entusiasmada Candy

-Claro que si, pero recuerda que es George el que lee todo en la agenda de Albert así que muy probablemente Albert no lo lea-

-Bueno no importa- aun así Candy escribió un mensaje de amor para Albert en la agenda con la esperanza de que George se lo mostrara a Albert. Las hermanas continuaron platicando acerca de la boda, entre tanto Candy terminaba su trabajo. Después de un rato entro la hermana María con un paquete y un ramo de flores.

-Candy te ha llegado este paquete y este ramo de flores- Candy se acercó y tomo las flores que eran un ramo de rosas rojas, era extraño por que las rosas que Albert le enviaba siempre eran blancas, pero aun así se alegró mucho.

-Que hermoso detalle de Albert enviarle rosas a su prometida después de su propuesta, ese debe ser tu regalo de compromiso Candy, recuerdo que Archie también me envió a mi casa mi regalo de compromiso poco después de habernos comprometido-

Candy tomo las rosas y las acerco para olerlas, después, tomo el paquete el cuál abrió con mucha rapidez, dentro del paquete ahí estaba la nota, posiblemente de Albert, Candy la leyó y para su sorpresa era de Terrie;

"Para la Señorita pecosa; espero contar con su asistencia para el estreno de la obra "Honey" en la ciudad de Chicago, si no apareces entonces me rehusare a salir al escenario. Pd: pecosa trata de no lucir tan hermosa, queremos que las personas se centren en la obra"

Candy quedó totalmente roja después de leer la nota, Terrie sí que la hacía reír cuando se lo proponía, bueno al final de cuentas todo era broma pensaba, dentro de la caja encontró dos boletos para la obra, miro la hora en el reloj que tenía sobre su escritorio, si se apuraba alcanzaría a llegar a la obra sin ningún problema.

-Pero ¿Qué cosas románticas te escribió Albert?, que te has puesto totalmente roja- dijo Annie haciendo una suposición para que así su amiga le compartiera el contenido de la nota, se preguntaba de que podían ser lo boletos.

-Eh… no es de Albert- confeso un poco avergonzada Candy y es que no resultaba para nada agradable que una mujer comprometida aceptará regalos de un hombre diferente a su enamorado –Son de Terrie- confeso Candy esperando la reacción de Annie y la hermana María, las cuales se limitaron a abrir más los ojos del asombro, querían pensar mal de alguno pero la verdad eso les era imposible –Me ha invitado a la obra de teatro, recuerdas, la que leímos en los periódicos que pareciera que cuenta mi vida, me ha enviado dos boletos- Sonrío Candy mientras se los mostraba a Annie, la cual ya se imaginaba por que la sonrisa –Entonces Annie ¿no te apetece ir a la teatro?-

Annie confiaba mucho en su amiga y en los sentimiento que tenía por Albert, por lo que no le vio nada de malo asistir a la obra, excepto por el detalle que no tendría nada para ponerse más que el vestido que ya llevaba puesto –Pero Candy, no puedo asistir con esta ropa tan sencilla al estreno de una obra- el vientre de Annie era tan prominente que ningún vestido de Candy le quedaría.

Candy se le quedo viendo por unos instantes, y después chasqueo sus dedos ya que se le había ocurrido algo, salió corriendo inmediatamente de la oficina, Annie y la hermana María solamente se miraron mutuamente preguntándose qué haría Candy, después regreso con un vestido muy elegante, era algo grande para Annie, pero Candy le dijo que se podría ajustar rápidamente y conociendo las habilidades de coser y zurcir de Annie eso no tardaría nada, la hermana María tan solo enrojeció un poco

-Pero si el vestido…- dijo la hermana María, cuando entonces Candy la miro severamente para que no continuara

-Es muy bonito Candy y elegante justo para la ocasión, dime ¿de dónde lo haz sacado?- Candy solamente rio y vacilo un poco antes de contestar

-Este… Albert me lo regalo, pero em … no escogió bien la talla- dijo Candy como una inocente mentira, la verdad era que si era un regalo de parte de Albert pero no para ella si no para la señorita Pony, para que lo usará para la fiesta sorpresa del cumpleaños de Candy, también le había regalado uno la hermana María, pero las dos se rehusaron a usarlo simplemente porque eran demasiado sencillas, obviamente Albert no se ofendió pero aun así hizo que lo conservaran

- De verdad pero si siempre comentas que los vestidos que Albert escoge para ti te quedan mejor que los que tu escoges- Candy solamente rio y evito la pregunta ordenándole a Annie que se lo probara para hacerle los ajustes necesarios.

Candy y Annie comenzaron a prepararse rápidamente para el evento sabían que no debían perder mucho tiempo, ya que era algo tarde y tardarían en llegar a la ciudad, pero entonces fueron interrumpidas por la hermana María nuevamente.

-Candy…- la hermana María tenía un cara como de haber visto un fantasma, Candy se imaginó muchas cosas menos lo que estaba a punto de decirle- La señorita Elisa Leagan ha venido a buscarte-

Annie y Candy se quedaron sin respuesta por un momento… "¿Qué quería Elisa en el hogar de Pony?"…, sí que era extraño eso, era la última persona que se imaginaba en ese lugar, Candy le pidió a Annie que la acompañara a recibirla. Mientras tanto Elisa las estaba esperando sola en la oficina de la señorita Pony, aunque la señorita Pony siempre se caracterizaba por atender muy bien a todos los invitados y amigos de Candy, esta vez fue la excepción, realmente no sabía cómo hablarle a esa chica que había sido la culpable de tantas tristezas en la vida de Candy, así que se limitó a servirle una taza de té y dejarla esperando.

-Elisa, ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Candy en tono algo defensivo, si Elisa estaba ahí no era para algo bueno, sin embargo esta vez Candy se llevaría un sorpresa

-Candy, que gusto verte, Annie a ti también siempre es un placer verte ¿Cómo están?- pregunto Elisa en tono que parecía natural mientras sonreía como si estuviera muy contenta de verlas, seria acaso que Elisa cambiara de un día para otro, ni Annie ni Candy estaban seguras de que tramaba Elisa, en todos los años que llevaban de conocerla jamás las había saludo de esa manera.

- Naturalmente se preguntaran que hago aquí- dijo Elisa mientras tomaba asiento y les indicaba a Candy y a Annie que también tomaran asiento, las dos chicas se movieron para sentarse frente a Elisa.

-Mmm… tal vez estés aquí porque te perdiste y necesitas ayuda para regresar- respondió Candy en su habitual tono al hablar con Elisa a manera de broma pesada que sabía que no le caía para nada a Elisa.

Elisa simplemente sonrió- Oh no Candy, tu siempre tan alegre, estoy aquí para hablar contigo precisamente, si no estás muy ocupada claro- dijo Elisa mientras dirigía su mirada a Annie.

-Bueno de hecho estábamos a punto de salir- contesto Candy, sin embargo sentía curiosidad acerca de la presencia de Elisa en el hogar de Pony- Pero creo que aún tenemos tiempo antes de irnos-

-No me tomara mucho tiempo te lo aseguro y Annie puede quedarse a escuchar si lo desea-

-De acuerdo Elisa dime que es tan importante – dijo Candy rindiéndose ante su curiosidad, en ese instante pensó en que reacción tendría Albert, el cuál veía con muy malos ojos perder el tiempo escuchando a alguien como Elisa, por lo que Albert jamás había cruzado palabra o mirada con ella, simplemente no valía la pena por lo que pensaba que Candy tampoco debía perder el tiempo.

-Gracias Candy…Yo… yo eh venido porque – Elisa cerro sus ojos y puso una mano sobre su pecho, para darle más credibilidad a lo que iba decir, como para hacer pensar que las palabras le salían del corazón- quiero pedirte disculpas Candy, por todo lo que te he hecho pasar, por todas las cosas malas y dificultades en las que te has visto envuelta debido a mi o a mi hermano Neal, - Elisa se acercó muy rápidamente aprisionando las manos de Candy- Quiero que sepas que estoy muy feliz porque serás la nueva jefa de familia junto al Tío abuelo y quiero que sepas que de ahora en adelante tienes todo mi apoyo-

-Eso no fue lo que dijiste en la fiesta- le dijo Annie tratando de alterarla y que develara sus verdaderos sentimientos e intenciones

-Lo sé, y lo siento - dijo Elisa con lo que parecía un verdadera cara de arrepentimiento

-¿Qué es lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión Elisa, si se puede saber?- pregunto Candy con algo de severidad en su tono

Elisa se quedó pensando antes de contestar – Yo... yo… tuve una revelación, si, podría decirse que fue un revelación, ayer me di cuenta que a pesar de todos los intentos en dañarte y hacerte quedar mal ante todos, en realidad nunca he logrado nada, porque final de todo siempre salías adelante, a pesar de que yo intentaba que todos te dieran la espalda, siempre ocurría lo contrario todos tus amigos te seguían queriendo y apoyando. Me di cuenta que en realidad por eso siempre te eh tratado así, porque yo siempre he deseado todo eso Candy… - Elisa miro directamente a Candy y en un movimiento rápido tomo sus manos entre las de ella, el instinto de Candy fue moverse un poco hacia atrás pero Elisa la tenía muy bien sujeta de las manos y continuo hablando- Candy yo acepto que todo este tiempo te he envidiado tanto, porque tú siempre terminaste siendo la chica por la cual todos estaban dispuesto a todo, desde Anthony hasta Terrie, tu lograste conquistar su corazones, yo hubiera deseado esa atención, hubiera deseado que cualquier persona me amara con la décima parte de lo que ellos te amaron… así que desde hoy Candy, quiero que sepas que intentare cambiar contigo, intentare ser una mejor persona contigo, y ya no tendrás que preocuparte por mí, ya no intentaré interponerme entre tu felicidad y la del tío abuelo, solo quiero que sean muy felices-

Candy y Annie no daban crédito a lo que acababan de escuchar, ni en sus más remotos sueños, pensaron alguna vez escuchar decir estas palabras a Elisa. Candy se había quedado sin palabras, no sabía qué hacer, una parte de ella le hubiera encantado creer que Elisa había cambiado de un día para otro, sin embargo la experiencia y el tiempo le decían que no podía confiar en las palabras de Elisa.

-Muchas gracias por tus palabras Elisa, son muy hermosas y… prometedoras- Candy estaba muy confundida no sabía que decirle, prefirió esperar lo más inteligente sería darle tiempo, al final de cuentas hablaba con la malcriada de Elisa tal vez podría cambiar de parecer y podría volver a ser la misma de antes o podría tratarse de uno de sus planes - Pero em… ya es tarde, tenemos que terminar de arreglaros para asistir a la obra de Terrie en Chicago, así que si no hay nada más que me quieras decir …

Elisa contuvo con todas su fuerzas su rabieta por la actitud tan evasiva e indiferente de Candy, como esa huérfana de Candy se atrevía a rechazar sus disculpas "_Piensa en el futuro Elisa_" la repetía esa voz masculina de su cabeza, conteniendo sus expresiones faciales de enojo.

-Oh no creo que es todo, y muchas gracias por tu tiempo Candy, de hecho yo también pretendo asistir a la obra, por lo que si desean pongo a su disposición mi chofer, así podemos llegar juntas al teatro-dijo con su cara y tono más amble Elisa, el cuál ni siquiera ella sabía que existiera

Annie estaba lista para que Candy se negara rotundamente ya que ella también tenía un chofer personal, por lo que se podrían ahorrar el momento incomodo de viajar junto a Elisa, pero a Candy le agrado la idea así podría probar si Elisa era capaz de mantener su promesa de ser una buena persona, le pidió las esperará un momento mientras terminaban de arreglarse, de regreso al cuarto de Candy, Annie le dijo que le inquietaba un poco el cambio de Elisa pensó que tal vez sería un trampa, Candy la tranquilizo, si Elisa pretendía abandonarlas a medio camino se las tendría que ver con Albert, y la tía abuela, además se tomaría sus precauciones como que le diría al chofer de ella que se adelantará y las esperará en el teatro si no llegaban que diera aviso a Albert y fueran a buscarlas, aun así Annie se quedó con algo de inquietud, y al parecer su pequeño también ya que no dejo de patear durante todo el camino.

-¿Compañías Inglesas?

-Así es señor Andrew- le contesto el Sr. Thomson Jefe de bienes raíces de las empresas Andrew a Albert en su reunión de la mañana- Al parecer la compra de la propiedad tiene poco de tres meses, espera permítame verificar para ser exactos tiene tan solo un mes y dos semanas-

-Vaya que suerte- Albert estaba decidido a recobrar la propiedad de los Martelo a toda costa no importara el valor que tuviera, estaba en deuda con esa familia y estaba dispuesto a ayudarles así como ellos a el-Bueno en ese caso supongo que el precio del lugar aumentara al doble-

-Bueno eso aún no lo podemos afirmar, ya que al parecer la propiedad aún sigue congelada no ha iniciado labores de renovación, el encargado de las negociaciones europeas el Sr. McLean, me ha informado que en realidad la compra sigue siendo un misterio ya que en realidad el lugar fue adquirido por diferentes fuentes por lo que tal vez piensen en venderlo en partes, así que podría ser algo bueno para nosotros-

-Entonces dile al Sr. McLean que encuentre a los compradores y comience las ofertas- Albert tomo un papel y comenzó a escribir- dígale que comience con estas sumas y que solo podemos ascender hasta estos números-

-Creo que está siendo muy generoso Sr. Andrew, los ingleses adquirieron el terreno por mucho menos de lo que usted está dispuesto a pagar.-

-Bueno ustedes son los expertos si me pueden ahorrar unos dólares eso estaría muy bien, pero realmente quiero esa propiedad está claro, estoy dispuesto a pagar estas sumas ¿De acuerdo?-

-Si Señor- Thomson tomo el papel y lo metió en su maletín, estrecho la mano del sr. Andrew, tomo su abrigo y se retiró, al momento en cruzaba la puerta George hacia su entrada al despacho de Albert.

-¿Buenas noticias?- pregunto George

-No las que esperaba precisamente- respondió Albert- Bueno George creo que tenemos un junta en el banco y después de ahí un junta en la empresa Textil ¿cierto?- dijo Albert tratando de recordar su agenda del día-

-Así es Albert, hablando de las cosas con las que tenemos que cumplir, me preguntaba si hoy podría…no se… si tú me permites…. Terminar un poco más temprano- dijo algo ruborizado George, por lo que Albert inmediatamente dedujo que se trataba de la señorita Becker.

-¿Es que acaso tienes un compromiso George?- pregunto Albert con un tono de niño curioso- Y ese compromiso tiene que ver con Eleanor Becker

El rostro de George se puso completamente rojo, antes de pronunciar palabra George aclaro su garganta- Efectivamente señor, Eleanor ha tenido la amabilidad de hacerme llegar dos entradas para la obra de esta noche, supongo que debe estar al tanto de la obra-

-Oh cierto, la obra de Candy, si…- dijo Albert pensando que seguramente que Josefina le habría hecho llegar entradas a Candy también ya que recordó que la había invitado también.

-Dices Candy Albert, me temo que la obra se titula "Honey"- Albert tan solo rio un poco

-Dime ¿Cuántas entradas te ha enviado la señorita Eleanor?- si Candy estaría ahí y la obra hablaba de su prometida también tenía que asistir

-Dos Albert, y fuiste la primera persona que se me ocurrió en invitar… ahora que lo pienso más bien la única-

-Bueno en ese caso apurémonos a terminar el trabajo- George y Albert dejaron de inmediato el edificio de las empresas Andrew y se dirigieron al banco, donde tenía que arreglar unos depósitos internacionales y firmar documentos de autorización, después de eso y la cita que más le preocupaba era la de la empresa textil, la cual había sufrido un accidente, la noche anterior había sucedido un incendio en la bodega, que afortunadamente pudo ser contenido. Las personas de Chicago habían aprendido bien a cómo atender estas situaciones con la mayor rapidez, no hubo ningún herido tan solo pérdidas materiales, cuando Albert llego al lugar inmediatamente se entrevistó con todo el personal a cargo, y con el departamento de bomberos los cuales afirmaban que el incendio había sido provocado, sin embargo Albert conocía muy bien a todos su trabajadores y sabía que ninguno de ellos pudo ser culpable, aun así encargo a su personal investigar a fondo la situación para encontrar al culpable.

El viaje al teatro fue muy silencioso y algo incómodo, Candy intento conversar un poco, sin embargo aunque Elisa se esforzara realmente por llevarse bien con Candy no era algo de un día, sin embargo Candy estaba conforme con el hecho de que no hiciera ningún comentario despectivo hacía ella o hacían Annie y para Elisa esa ya era esperar mucho de ella. Llegaron a la puerta del teatro, con los boletos que Terry le envío a Candy, el portero le aviso inmediatamente a una persona que le avisara al sr. Terrie que sus invitados habían llegado, la notica no tardo en llagar. Terrie se estaba preparando para la obra cuando llegó uno de los asistentes para avisarle, Terrie miro su reloj y noto que había suficiente tiempo para saludarla antes de la obra por lo que ordenó que la hicieran pasar.

Cuando Albert y George llegaron también le avisaron a Eleanor que ya habían llegado sus invitados por lo que también ordeno que los hicieran pasar ya que también habían llegado con suficiente tiempo. Justo cuando se dirigían a tras el escenario, fue cuando Candy y Albert se reconocieron a la distancia, al verse no pudieron evitar sonreírse y sentir un vuelco en el estómago, no tardaron en correr el uno al otro como acostumbraban, Albert la tomo entre sus brazos con su usual cuidado pero con es firmeza que a ella le encantaba.

-Pero que linda coincidencia, aunque bueno me imaginaba encontrarte aquí- le dijo Albert a Candy al tiempo que se aproximaba para depositar un tierno beso sobre su amada prometida.

-Yo soy en realidad la que estoy muy sorprendida creí que estarías muy ocupado con tu trabajo- dijo Candy quien realmente no esperaba verlo ahí, pensó que tal vez Terrie también la había enviado boletos.

-Bueno solo será por esta noche, dime acaso Josefina te envío los boletos- pregunto Albert como mera confirmación ya que esperaba que de hecho así fuera.

-Bueno en realidad los boletos los envío Terrie con unas rosas muy lindas, no tan lindas como las que tú me regalas siempre- dijo Candy un poco a manera de broma y también a manera de aclaración y no dejar posibles situaciones de mal interpretación, ella estaba segura de lo que Albert sentía por ella, ocasiones atrás lo había demostrado y es que siendo Albert un hombre tan tractivo y con su posición social era muy común que muchas jóvenes lo acosaran literalmente sin embargo Albert había dejado muy claro que solo tenía ojos para su amada Candy, por lo que Candy pensó que sería tan solo un juego inocente hacerle ver que también tenía admiradores así como él, obviamente Candy lo hacía por ver la reacción de Albert ante esta situación, ya que ella jamás le reclamo por las tantas chicas que le enviaban regalos y cartas, así que se preguntaba cómo se comportaría Albert.

-De verdad en ese caso tendré que agradecerle sus atenciones con mi prometida- dijo Albert muy tranquilamente y también lo decía muy en serio iba siendo momento para recordarle a Terrie quien era quien. La pareja tan solo río y continuaron absortos el uno el otro.

-Ejem- George fue el que se atrevió a sacarlos de su momento- disculpa Albert sabes que odio interrumpirte cuando estas con Candy pero, el joven nos dice que nos esperan

-No te preocupes George- dijo Albert al tiempo en que soltaba a Candy pero inmediatamente le ofrecía su brazo para caminar a su lado

-Por cierto buenas noches señorita Candy-saludo George

-Buenas noches George, te noto diferente esta noche, pareces irradiar más felicidad- dijo Candy con mucha seguridad sobre la apariencia de George y es que había algo en el que le parecía familiar, un brillo que ya había visto.

-Gracias señorita Candy- George se sonrojo un poco por el comentario de Candy y apuro el paso dejando a la pareja un poco atrás. Entonces Albert se inclinó hacia Candy, para informarle de la situación entre George y Eleanor, moría por contarle los pormenores de la historia pero solo se limitó a contarle que George estaba ahí porque había sido invitado por Eleanor, Candy quedó muy sorprendida jamás había imaginado a ese par, pero le alegraba pensar que George podría terminar con su solitaria vida, entonces fue el turno de Candy de informarle de Elisa a Albert, acerca de que había llegado con ella, y también moría por contarle los pormenores de la historia a Albert pero tan solo le conto que Elisa había estado muy extraña que incluso había ido al Hogar de Pony y que se había ofrecido a acompañarlas a la obra, a Albert le dio muy mala espina la situación con Elisa después se lo haría saber a Candy.

Annie y Elisa prefirieron ir a ubicarse a sus lugares por lo que le dijeron a Candy que le mandara un saludo de parte de ellas a Terrie y le desearan éxito. Por lo que George, Albert y Candy fueron los únicos espectadores de la obra que cruzaron a tras del escenario, había mucho movimiento detrás del escenario, fue entonces cuando reconocieron inmediatamente una voz que estaba gritándole a todo mundo

-¡Les dije demasiadas veces que no quería ese color! ¡Se los dije! …. ¿Cómo que esa luz no sirve?... necesitamos esa luz para el tercer acto, se supone que por eso tenemos los ensayos… eso se dice durante los ensayos no quince minutos antes del estreno… ¿acaso se acaba de descomponer?... ¿Entonces por qué no la arreglan?...Dame eso, son una bola de inútiles tendré que subir yo misma a arreglarla…. Inútiles…- Gritaba Josefina a todo mundo y con una cara de enojo que nadie que no temiera por su integridad física se atrevería a contrariarla.

Incluso Albert y Candy se sentían mal por el regaño, entonces de verla tan enojada no les quedaron ganas de saludarla, sin embargo Josefina fue quien se percató de la presencia de ellos, volteo a verlos y ellos tan solo la saludaron de lejos esperando no causarle molestias, pero ella se acercó a saludarlos con una mejor cara.

-Candy… que emoción que hayas podido venir a ver la obra… esto si es que digno de una brindis ¿no?- dijo muy entusiasmada Josefina y es que realmente quería publicar el libro por lo que le importaba mucho la opinión de Candy respecto al trabajo de ella, la noche anterior había logrado escribir unos capítulos gracias a las notas de Terrie y la admiración de Josefina por Candy solo parecía ir en ascenso - Albert , Sr George también es un honor tenerlos aquí, supongo que están buscando a Terrie y a Eleanor ¿ verdad?- Josefina no les dio mucho para contestar en cuanto escucho decir que si le grito a uno de sus asistentes para que se acercara –como verán estoy algo ocupada en estos instantes, pero Mark les llevara con ellos, bueno un placer verles, espero disfruten al obra, bueno sé que lo harán- y Josefina se retiro

-Por aquí por favor- dijo el joven asistente y los llevo a donde estaban todos los actores, el lugar estaba divido por algunos biombos y paneles de tela como el hospitales relaciono Candy al verlos,- los dos últimos corresponden a los de la señora Eleanor y el Sr. Terrie sean amables y libres de llegar allí-

El primero era el de Terrie, aún estaba dándole los últimos toques a su maquillaje, cuando vio por el reflejo del espejo a su querida pecosa, la cual lucia hermosa, volteo y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que quien la llevaba del brazo era Albert, por un instante había pensado que realmente asistiría sola, pero que tonto de su parte pensó

-Candy…y Albert, que bueno que hayan podido venir- dijo Terrie con algo de decepción en sus palabras, las cuales noto inmediatamente Albert, seria acaso que quería ver solamente a Candy, no podía ser eso, pensaba Albert.

-Gracias a ti por enviarme las flores y las entradas Terrie fue muy lindo de tu parte- dijo Candy con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Si muchas gracias por ser tan atento Terrie veo con el paso de los años aun eres muy atento con Candy, es lindo saber que las "amistades" son para siempre- Albert trato de hacer mucho énfasis en la palabra amistades mientras no soltaba a Candy y la sujetaba más fuerte y no es que realmente se preocupaba de Candy sintiera algo por él, pero a veces es necesario recordarles a otros lo que no les pertenece.

-No fue nada pecosa, y es buena saber que tengo tu aprobación para seguir frecuentando a Candy; Albert, ahora que eres su prometido es muy importante tener cuidado con estas cosas supongo, sobre todo para no crear rumores- dijo muy acertadamente Terrie, aunque bueno en realidad si pretendía algo más con la prometida era mejor no levantar sospechas y actuar a manera de ganarse la confianza de los dos.

Albert y Terrie se miraron momentáneamente directo a los ojos intentando leerle el pensamiento él uno al otro, la tensión que había entre ellos parecería muy obvia para todos, menos para Candy claro que como siempre no prestaba mucho atención a los detalles. Entonces una risa muy conocida por Terrie pero que ya tenía mucho tiempo sin escuchar lo desconcentro, era Eleanor que ya estaba platicando con George , Terrie se disculpó y no pudo evitar echar un mirada del lado de su madre, para su sorpresa un hombre estaba ahí con ella, y vaya que Eleanor se veía feliz, reía como esas veces en la infancia de Terrie cuando eran una familia y salía con sus padres a pasear; una risa de auténtica felicidad , nunca pensó volverla a escuchar pero cuál sería su sorpresa que ese hombre tan elegante y serio parecía provocar sentimientos en su madre que el ya creía inexistentes.

-George eres divino muchas gracias por haber aceptado mi invitación- decía Eleanor, ya que George le había hecho llegar un gran arreglo de rosas rosas, que resultaron siendo las favoritas de Eleanor, y porque además la estaba llenado de elogios sobre como lucia con el maquillaje de la obra el cual no era nada favorecedor ya que tenía que personificar a una anciana malhumorada sin embargo para George lucia hermosa.

-Mamá, acaso no me vas a introducir a tu amigo- interrumpió Terrie, así que ahora incluso su madre encontraba el amor antes que él, vaya que si estaba condenado.

-Oh discúlpame Terrie no te había escuchado, suponía que aun estabas con Albert y Candy- dijo Eleanor apenada- Bueno este buen caballero es George Andrew ¿cierto?-George afirmo con su cabeza, y le extendió la mano a Terrie para saludarle apropiadamente

-Mucho Gusto Joven Terrence - dijo George un poco nervioso y es que a quien saludaba se trataba de aquella persona cuyo afecto total partencia al corazón de Eleanor, por lo que era importante que Terrie lo viera con buenos ojos.

-Un placer George- Terrie le lanzo una mirada un poco helada pero aun así estrecho la mano de George como un mero compromiso, el rostro de George le resultaba algo familiar pero aun así no recordaba con exactitud quien era o donde lo había visto. George noto inmediatamente la apatía de Terrie la cual se reflejó claramente en el apretón un poco fuerte que acababa de recibir de Terrie.

Candy y Albert se integraron para saludar a Eleanor, la cual se alegró mucho al ver el rostro de Candy.

-Candy, que gusto verte- dijo muy entusiasmada Eleanor al tiempo en que se acercaba a ella, mientras Candy se separaba del brazo de Albert para poder abrazar a Eleanor, la cual acepto el gesto muy felizmente.

-Eres tu realmente Eleanor, vaya que si te ves extraña con ese maquillaje- no pudo evitar decir Candy con respecto al aspecto de la actriz, Eleanor tan solo rio ante la sinceridad de Candy –Si te vas a presentar así a escena, no puedo esperar a ver la obra- confeso muy entusiasmada Candy, ya que estaba acostumbrada que Eleanor hiciera papeles en donde resaltaban su belleza, pareciera que iba a ser un espectáculo diferente.

Mientras Eleanor y Candy conversaban habían olvidado un poco que tenían compañía, Albert se acercó un poco a George pero como ninguno era descortés intentaron hacerle un poco de conversación, algo muy incómodo porque Terrie presentaba un actitud muy apática y parecía prestar más atención a la conversación de Candy y Eleanor, Albert no pudo evitar notar como Terrie miraba a Candy, al inicio pensó que lo hacía tan solo con algo de curiosidad pero parecía que había algo más en su mirada algo de "obsesión" era como la describía mejor. Albert pensó en preguntarle tantas cosas a Terrie, incluso un parte de él sentía un impulso por ir y borrarle la mirada del rostro a la fuerza si fuera necesario y sacar de ahí a Candy y pedirle que jamás se volviera ver con Terrie, pero que tonto pensaba, claramente había que aclarar las cosas pero esa no era la manera.

-Cinco minutos, gente, cinco minutos- se escuchaba gritar a Josefina a lo lejos, entonces uno de los asistentes paso y les pidió a Eleanor y a Terrie que se reunieran con los demás actores, se despidieron de sus invitados y acordaron volverse a ver al terminar la obra.

Albert volvió a tomar del brazo inmediatamente a su amada prometida, antes de llegar al balcón privado en donde sentarían, Albert detuvo un poco a Candy para hablarle un poco más privado.

-Candy, espera un poco- Albert la rodeo con sus brazos y la mira directo los ojos, y después se inclinó un poco, tomo un respiro y se acercó sutilmente a ella, Candy sabía exactamente que iba hacer Albert así que cerro sus ojos y abrió su boca levemente, Albert acaricio sus labio contra los de ella suavemente y a la vez con esa precisa presión que hacía que lo disfrutaran tanto, la besaba con una exquisitez que solo cada uno encontraba en los labios del otro y a la vez con una gran calma como si trataran de capturar el momento para toda la eternidad. Entonces Albert se dio cuenta que no tenía que aclarar nada con Candy están completamente enamorados el uno del otro, si Terrie pretendía algo con ella lo mejor era acláralo directamente con él y sin que Candy se diera cuenta.

_Hola chicas lindas y hermosas (y chicos si es que los hay) que me leen disculpen mucho la tardanza sé que me tardo mucho en actualizar, pero ya saben tenemos que salir al mundo real y pues a veces no nos queda tiempo, pero bueno por ahora creo que podre actualizar un poco más pronto así que el próximo capítulo espero que no tarde tanto, bueno como siempre quiero agradecer a esas chicas tan lindas que me dejaron sus comentarios __**Zafiro, Monybert, Rosa Amanda , Blackcat, Olimpia**__ y nuevamente a __**Laila, Amy, Magnolia, Vere**__, chicas muchas gracias por sus comentarios son lo mejor del mundo , por cierto me encanto que blackcat se animara a dejarme un comentario en cada capítulo muchas gracias chica, y muchas gracias Laila por los ánimos para seguir escribiendo, bueno muchas muchas gracias chicas espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo que yo sé que fue algo corto pero fue lo mejor que pude dejarles lo siento mucho, por cierto si alguien tiene un comentario como una crítica o algún descontento también me encantaría leerlos, lo que continua de la historia no está escrito así que dependiendo de sus opiniones podría ir torciendo un poco el final._


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo dedicado muy especialmente a Laila gracias por el entusiasmo =) y por supuesto también para Amy, Vere, Lety, Magnolia, rosa y carolyne (espero haber escrito bien)…

Capítulo 10

Albert y Candy se ubicaron en un lujoso balcón, ya los estaban esperando Elisa y Annie, a pesar de que Albert había invitado al balcón a George este decidió ocupar un asiento que estuviera mucho más cerca del escenario. Candy estaba sentada junto a Albert aún un poco ansiosa ya que esa noche sería en realidad la primera noche que vería una obra complete en la que actuará Terrie, hacía mucho tiempo ya que había deseado presencia las memorables actuaciones de Terrie que eran como las describían en el Chicago News de los domingos, comenzó a tambalearse un poco por la ansiedad por lo que sujeto muy fuerte la mando de su amado prometido, para tratar de compartirle un poco de la ansiedad y así ella no tuviera que cargar con toda, Albert la miro a los ojos y le sonrió

-¿Emocionada?- le pregunto con una gran sonrisa, y es que él la entendía estaba a punto de ver una obra en la que ella era la protagonista a decir verdad él también estaba un poco emocionado.

-Sí y un poco nerviosa también- Albert cubrió con su mano la mano de Candy que lo aferraba tratando de trasmitirle un poco de calma, se sumergieron en una de esas miradas tan comunes de ellos, Candy olvido por un momento en donde se encontraba y eso le importo poco, los ojos de Albert tenían una habilidad mágica de transpórtala a un país maravilloso en el que tan solo ellos dos habitaban y al que solo ellos dos conocían el camino, olvidaron completamente que no se encontraban solos, Albert acaricio la mejilla de Candy, esta cerro un poco sus ojos e intento dirigir la mano de Albert de una manera algo felina, Albert tan solo sonrió y no pudo evitar pensar que definitivamente la similitud entre Candy y un gato era muy poca.

Ante la escena de los dos enamorados Elisa se sintió un poco asqueada, definitivamente aún no estaba lista para quedarse ahí viéndolos mientras aquella pareja se devoraba entre caricias que para cualquiera parecerían muy inocentes pero que tenían un trasfondo más inapropiado, o por lo menos eso pensaba Elisa, por lo que se aclaró la garganta de manera bastante ruidosa para recordarle a la pareja que no se encontraban solos, Candy retiro sus manos del torso de Albert que eran hasta donde había llegado, Albert un poco sonrojado miro a Elisa algo molesto.

"¿Cómo se atrevía a interrumpirlos?", pensó Albert, para fortuna de Elisa las luces del teatro se fueron atenuando de poco a poco indicando que en muy poco tiempo la obra daría comienzo, Albert aprovecho la oscuridad y atrajo de nuevo a Candy a su pecho, Candy no se resistió tan solo se sonrojo un poco, Albert trato de continuar con lo que había empezado pero Candy ya había olvidado en donde estaban y comenzó a poner más atención a lo que ocurría en el escenario.

Entonces apareció un hombre caminando hacia la orquesta la cual se encontraba justo debajo del escenario, una luz enfoco al elegante rubio, llevaba un tuxedo negro que lo hacía ver muy alto, Candy se preguntó si sería mucho más alto que Albert, luego el hombre se posiciono sobre un pequeño pedestal frente a un atril, de repente se comenzó a escuchar como todos los instrumentos empezaban a afinar, eran ruidos descoordinados, entonces el hombre levanto sus manos, y todos los sonidos se fundieron en uno solo y una música muy agradable comenzó a escucharse de alguna manera esa música le recordaba a Candy el Hogar de Pony, entonces las luces dejaron de enfocar a la orquesta y la luz se dirigió al centro del escenario, el telón comenzó a abrirse de manera muy rápida develando un hermosa escenografía de lo que aprecia ser un hermoso campo, y entonces ahí estaba Susana , vestida con dos coletas, pecas en su rostro y un muy hermoso y muy infantil vestido amarillo, que se perdía con el rubio de la peluca, Susana iba corriendo mientras otras actrices la perseguían mientras gritaban –"Honey, Honey"- definitivamente en pocos segundos esa pequeña escena le trajo muchos recuerdos a Candy.

Candy se sentía en una especia de sueño extraño, era como si su cuerpo flotara por el tiempo y ella pudiera apreciar toda su vida, pero de una manera más corta y más teatral, su vida a través de canciones, bailes, opulentas escenografías, hermosos vestidos y con actores de primera, a pesar de que Candy conocía bien la historia no podía evitar exaltarse cada vez que sucedía algo emociónate o conmovedor, como la escena en que "Honey" es separa de su hermana y huye de la casa hogar, la escena en que "Honey" es tratada como sirvienta por su familia adoptiva, la escena en que Honey es adoptada por un anciano muy amoroso, la escena en que Honey se enamora de un apuesto joven y este le corresponde, la desgarradora parte en que el joven muere en el accidente del caballo…. Si esa era la vida Candy había ciertas cosas que no eran exactamente iguales, sin embargo el personaje era tan similar a Candy, cada vez que el personaje decía algo gracioso o muy impactante Candy se inclinaba hacia Albert para decirle "Si, eso es lo que yo diría" o Albert le decía lo mismo "si, esa eres tu Candy". Vaya que si era algo surreal verse ahí en el escenario mientras ella estaba ahí sentada ni en sus más locos sueños pensó verse de esa manera.

-Honey, quiero que sepas que…- Terrie tomo la mano de Susana, mientras decía las líneas de Oscar el personaje que podría decirse que era Anthony en la vida de la verdadera Candy- la primera vez que te vi, supe que serias la mujer con la que pasaría el resto de mi vida, ¿Saber porque lo supe?…- antes de decir el siguiente dialogo Terrie no pudo evitar buscar a Candy entre el público, y cuando la localizo, tomo un poco de aire, y enfoco su mirada solo en Candy esperando que Candy entendiera el gesto, sin importarle que estuviera tomada de la mano de Albert, de hecho ni siquiera recordaba que él estuviera ahí. Susana lo miro un poco preocupada ya que le escena siempre la hacía mirándola directo a los ojos y noto como su mirada se mezcló con la del publico eso no le pareció nada correcto, sin embargo dejo que Terrie continuara.

-Lo digo porque el día que te conocí, sentí algo muy peculiar en mi pecho, como si alguien apretara mi corazón, es extraño describirlo….Era como si el supiera que había encontrado a su verdadero dueño, mi corazón me indicaba que tú eras esa mujer que me haría feliz… y yo solo me deje guiar por el- Albert noto como Terrie miraba descaradamente a Candy, la cual estaba tan emocionada con la obra que no parecía notarlo, o por lo menos eso deducía ya que Candy no hacia expresión alguna que ni si quiera se sonrojo.

- "pero… ¿cómo se atrevía Terrie?"- Albert pensaba que todo ya había quedado en el pasado pero esta vez le confirmo que para el nada había quedado en el pasado aún seguía viendo a Candy como un posible, pero es que la amistad entre ellos no significaba nada, cuando él supo que Candy estaba enamorada de Terrie y este le correspondía él se había retirado, él había decidido alejarse y dejarlos ser feliz, porque él no hacía lo mismo que los caballeros, ¿qué pretendía?

Terrie hizo esto varias veces durante los diálogos románticos y declaraciones de los personajes, pero Susana se había hartado de su comportamiento poco profesional y cada vez que Terrie intentaba hacer algo así sujetaba su rostro para desviar su mirada y enfocarse en la escena. Josefina que estaba en la tarima observando la obra, tenía una vista completa del público y del escenario, de no ser porque Susana desviaba la mirada de Terrie no hubiera notada que Terrie miraba en realidad a Candy, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos ante el gesto de su amigo por Candy.

El final de obra era muy diferente a la vida de Candy, debido a que Edward, lo que podría decirse Terrie en la vida de Candy, pertenecía la familia real no podía contraer matrimonio con Honey, al ser una huérfana sin antecedentes era peor que una plebeya cualquiera, fingen u muerte con ayuda del padre adoptivo de esta y escapan a la India y ahí se casan y viven felices por siempre, el telón se cierra y todo mundo estalla en un plauso descomunal, vaya que les había gustado la historia, era bastante diferente, a poco tiempo el telón se abre nuevamente develando a todo el elenco el cual estaba formado de frente al público todos tomados de las manos se inclinan ante e publico los cuales continuaban con los aplausos, entonces Terrie y Susana dieron unos pasos al frente al ser los protagonistas y el público siguió aplaudiendo, se escucharon unos chiflidos los cuales naturalmente pertenecían a Candy y Albert el cual la secundaba para no dejarla ser la única que silbara, también les arrojan rosas y mucho ramos, Terrie se acercó al público y recogió algunos ramos y se los entregó a Susana la cual al ser la protagonista de la historia recibía también el aplausos de sus colegas actores.

Normalmente si la obra hubiera ocurrido algunas días atrás tal vez Terrie hubiera ido en busca de Josefina y así ella pudiera recibir el agradecimiento de todo el público, sin embargo debido a las circunstancias Terrie tan solo se quedó ahí parado, los asistentes técnicos se quedaron pensando si debían cerrar el telón o esperar a Terrie pero este no parecía tener la mínima intención de ir en busca de Josefina, cuando uno de los asistentes le dio la orden a los demás de cerrarlo, Josefina lo detuvo y le pidió que le diera aun poco más de tiempo, se dirigió al escenario por su cuenta y en cuanto la vieron acercarse y que Terrie no ponía la menor atención en ella, todos los actores se preocuparon un poco ya que sabían de la buena relación y amistad que llevaban estos dos, algunos actores muy caballerosamente se apresuraron hacia ella para acompañarla, Josefina los rechazo al verlos acercarse, una vez que en el centro del escenario Susana y Eleanor comenzaron a aplaudirle, Susana se acercó y le regaló un ramo de rosas, el cual acepto muy gustosa y así el público se dio cuenta que muy seguramente se trataba de la directora. Josefina comenzó a hablar muy enérgicamente y con una gran sonrisa en su cara, Terrie volteo a verla y por una extraña razón sonrío, a pesar de estar muy molesto aún con ella, Josefina era de esas pocas personas que tenían la habilidad de contagiar entusiasmo y felicidad.

-¡Buenas noches Chicago! Como directora de la obra quiero agradecerles infinitamente en nombre de todo el elenco y personal técnico de la obra de Honey por su presencia esta noche, es para nosotros un honor que nos reciban en su hermosa ciudad ….- entonces todo el público comenzó a aplaudirle, Josefina espero a que cesaran un poco los aplausos - Pero hoy en esta noche, quiero compartirles mi emoción por que esta noche es mucho más especial que cualquiera de las funciones anteriores de Honey y es que esta noche nos acompaña una persona muy especial, cuya vida y logros inspiraron para la creación del personaje de esta obra- Josefina buscó entre toda la multitud a Candy y después levanto sus brazos abiertos hacia Candy en señal de respeto y admiración hacia la rubia- Candy querida eres un persona especial y te mereces este y más reconocimientos- entonces comenzó a aplaudir hacia ella.

Candy se quedó helada ante la revelación de Josefina definitivamente no estaba lista para que todo Chicago se enterará acerca de toda su vida, no supo si agradecerle o enojarse no sabía qué hacer, de repente toda la audiencia volteo a ver en dirección hacia ella, las miradas curiosas de todo el público la hicieron sudar un poco y los nerviosos fueron apoderándose de ella. Candy sujeto más fuerte la mano de Albert, él tampoco supo bien cómo reaccionar

– ¿Pero qué pensará todo el mundo? La tía abuela ni nadie de la familia vera con buenos ojos que se escandalice y difame en una obra de teatro la vida de la futura jefa la familia Andrew…- pensaba Albert -pero ¿qué demonios estás pensando Albert?- se preguntó asimismo - como me atrevo a pensar de esa manera, Candy no tiene nada de qué avergonzarse yo lo amo por eso… por ser ella- recapacito inmediatamente lo pensó un poco más detenidamente y se dio cuenta que la obra en realidad inspiraba a cualquiera a seguir adelante y no dejarse vencer ante las adversidades de la vida, por lo tanto nadie tenía porque ver con malos ojos que la vida de Candy y de la familia Andrew fuera dada a conocer a través de la obra de teatro. Albert le dedico su mejor sonrisa a Candy, la cual le transmitió una enorme confianza a Candy, dándole a entender que Albert estaba ahí para apoyarla y confirmo sus buenos deseos al levantarse del asiento y ofrecerle su mano a Candy, para que todos supieron que Candy era ella, Candy acepto la mano de Albert y se levantó con una gran cara de orgullo, cuando se iba levantando Albert alcanzo a susúrrale algo

-"Eres una mujer única nunca te avergüences de tu vida y tu pasado porque es lo que me permitió llegar a ti…"- Candy se sonrojo un poco por la palabras de Albert pero le hicieron sentir algo de valentía y se paró sintiéndose más segura, levanto su mano para indicar que ella era la persona de la que hablaba la directora, saludo a todos con una gran y hermosa sonrisa, la confianza que emanaba conquisto a todos.

- Es realmente una mujer increíble, tal como la obra - pensaron algunos al verla, y le aplaudieron muy gustosamente. Algunos de los presentes reconocieron a lo lejos a Albert, y es que muy pocos los conocían ya que Albert era un persona bastante discreta con su imagen por lo que solo los espectadores más importantes lo pudieron reconocer y fueron quienes comenzaron a murmurar un poco

- Entonces los rumores son cierto Albert Andrew contrajo matrimonio con su propia hija adoptiva….-

-La futura jefa de la familia Andrew ¿será una huérfana?…. que escandaloso, como la tía Elroy permitió tal situación-

Los rumores que ya se habían estado escuchando entre la alta sociedad solo habían quedado como eso, como rumores pero esa noche muchos de ellos habían sido confirmados, sin embargo a Albert le importaba poco la opinión de esa gente apretada, lo único que le importaba era Candy.

Para Elisa también resulto algo increíble la situación como se atrevían a enaltecer la vida de Candy si no eran más que patrañas y mentiras, como podían admirarla si no era más que una mentirosa y falsa, entonces Candy obtendría toda la atención y que había de ella; ¿quién admiraría a Elisa?, es que acaso todo el mundo se había vuelto loco.

Terrie por su parte también había quedado conmocionado como se atrevía Josefina a revelar que la historia era sobre Candy, entonces todo mundo sabría del fracasado y cobarde que había resultado al haberse separado de Candy y al elegir a Susana, si ya tenía bastantes escándalos con que lidiar, como su fatídico matrimonio con Susana y su escandaloso divorcio, ahora todas las miradas de nuevo se dirigirían a él, ya veía venir los títulos en los tabloides; "La tormentosa vida romántica de Terry Grandchester", "Conozca la verdad sobre Terry y sus amores" , ya estaba harto de ser el centro de esa clase noticias además todos pensarían que él fue quien le dio la historia a Josefina y que difamo la vida de Candy, era verdad él era la conexión entre Candy y Josefina, Candy podría creer que él lo tenía planeado y que tan solo había usado a Josefina como un pared falsa.

Después de que los presentes le aplaudieran Albert le dirigió una mirada de gratitud a Josefina la cual le respondió con un gesto de reverencia, luego de que los aplausos terminaran el telón por fin se cerró y los actores de se dirigieron tras el escenario.

-¡Vaya entonces el personaje de Honey, realmente existe quien hubiera imaginado eso! dijo uno de los jóvenes actores de apoyo, Susana simplemente se alejó tan rápido como pudo prefería mantenerse lejos de la situación, no quería que supieran que fue ella la razón que obligo a Terrie a alejarse de su verdadero amor, su vida ya había sido muy escandalosa como para sumarle más escándalos, afortunadamente nadie de los presentes noto su ausencia.

-Si así es, la verdad yo tampoco estaba enterada hasta hace poco resulto una coincidencia muy divertida- dijo Josefina respondiéndole al joven actor, inmediatamente Terrie se puso detrás de Josefina la tomo del brazo y en un tono bajo le pregunto si podían hablar en privado, Josefina accedió y Terrie la arrastro hasta el único camerino privado de todos; el de Susana, cuando llegaron Susana comenzaba a cambiarse

-¿Pero qué hacen aquí?- dijo muy alarmada Susana, al ver que Terrie y Josefina entraban sin haber pedido permiso.

-¿Podrías darnos algo de privacidad? Tenemos cosas que hablar- le dijo con una voz muy severa Terrie, al tratarse de él Susana ni siquiera lo cuestiono y simplemente salió del camerino.

Mientras tanto Candy, Albert, Annie y Elisa se disponían a salir del balcón mientras se dirigían a la salida y reunirse con George al ir caminando no pudieron evitar discutir sobre la obra y el gesto de Josefina.

-Vaya pero que gran sorpresa que la directora de la obra haya decido anunciar que la obra era sobre ti Candy- comentó Annie ya que tenía curiosidad sobre cómo se sentía su amiga por la situación de que fuera revelada su vida de esa manera, para ella que era un persona sumamente tímida era algo que no hubiera podido sobre llevar, pero su amiga se notaba bastante tranquila.

-Si a mí también me ha tomado por sorpresa, pero ¿viste como todos me aplaudieron cuando me levante? Ahora entiendo porque le gusta a Terry tanto la actuación es algo verdaderamente mágico recibir todos esos aplausos- dijo muy entusiasmada Candy- Aunque la verdad si me paralice al inicio…ver todas esas miradas sobre mí- dijo Candy recordando a todo el público y sintió un escalofrió que hizo que se retorciera un poco, luego tomo la mano de Albert- De no haber sido por Albert no hubiera tenido el valor de levantarme y saludar como lo hice ¡Muchas gracias! – dijo Candy mientras levantaba la mano de su amado para depositar un tierno beso sobre esta.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme Candy, sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado para apoyarte- entonces de nuevo Albert se perdió en la mirada Candy quedándose de nuevo atrapados en ese mundo que solo ellos conocían, pero antes de entrar más profundo en él una voz los interrumpió.

-Bueno a mí me pareció bastante lógico que hiciera eso, es decir es lo menos que te debe la directora de la obra al haber plagiado tu vida en esa obra- dijo Elisa recordándoles a todos de su presencia en el lugar.

- ¿plagio? no, te equivocas Elisa en realidad todo fue una coincidencia. Ella no sabía nada sobre mí-dijo Candy tratando de no armar un lío, ya que tal vez Elisa podría contarle la tía abuela y ella podría demandar a Josefina o algo así.

-Por favor, Candy la coincidencias no existen, no seas tan inocente, debe haber sido idea de Terrie, tal vez él le conto sobre ti- refuto Elisa en su habitual tono.

-No por supuesto que no Elisa, solo fue una coincidencia solo eso- dijo Candy para cortar las ideas de Elisa, aunque dentro de ella esa duda siempre persistiría…¿Cómo es que Josefina pudo escribir un personaje sobre ella sin conocerla realmente? Eso nunca lo sabría.

-Bueno, pero eso no importa ahora, coincidencia o no coincidencia, lo importante es que ella te reconoce como su inspiración y comparte el crédito contigo al final de cunetas- opino Annie muy acertadamente.

-Tienes mucha razón Annie- señalo Albert- además a mí me parece que lo obra cuenta de manera muy hermosa tu vida Candy, aunque excluye muchos cosas que hubieran sido muy divertidas como tus habilidades culinarias y tu divertida destreza para hacer manualidades- sonrío Albert

- Albert- grito Candy y todos rieron.

Casi llegando a la salida del teatro se encontraron con George.

- George que bueno verte ¿Iras a despedirte de la señorita Eleanor?

-Así es Albert, estaba esperándolos supuse que también querrían hacerlo-

-Bueno en ese caso yo me adelantare a la fiesta, muy seguramente la abuela Eloy ya nos estará esperando- dijo Elisa, refiriéndose a la fiesta que harían por la primera presentación de la obra en la ciudad, como cualquier evento de la alta sociedad siempre debían dar un banquete.

-¿Fiesta?- preguntaron Albert y Candy al unísono

- Si por supuesto, nos enviaron una invitación y algunas entradas para la obra hace una semana- al ser la familia tan importante era común que se le hicieran llegar ese tipo de invitaciones a estos eventos y muchos otros más.

Albert sabía muy bien que no era un descuido de alguien que las invitaciones no hubieran llegado a sus manso, la abuela Elroy tenía esa costumbre desde que Albert comenzó su noviazgo con Candy, nunca le hacía llegar invitaciones de grande fiestas por temor a que fueran vistos juntos era claro que la abuela jamás le había agrado Candy, solo los dejaba ir a fiestas de la familia, solía excusarse diciendo que era en defensa de Candy ya que la gente podía ser muy cruel con ella por tener un pasado dudoso.

-Si no te preocupes Elisa te alcanzaremos allá- le dijo Albert

-Creo que yo me iré con Elisa- dijo Annie, que cualquiera hubiera pensado que preferiría estar con Candy que con Elisa, pero tenía lo pies tan hinchados y realmente deseaba cambiarse de ropa, que no le importaba en lo más mínimo con quien se fuera, tan solo deseaba llegar cuanto antes a la mansión y cambiarse por lo que convencería a Elisa que la dejara en la mansión.

Candy, Albert y George se despidieron de las damas y se dirigieron de nuevo tras el escenario para encontrarse de nuevo con uno de los asistentes de la obra que los reconoció de inmediato y los dirigió con Eleanor, la cual era la única que recordaba haber visto. Al verla de nuevo el corazón de George no pudo evitar saltar un poco de la alegría era increíble como esa mujer lo hacía sentir tan joven y renovado, se preguntaba si Albert sentía lo mismo cuando estaba con Candy, muy seguramente así era.

-George querido, que gusto verte- saludo Eleanor a la distancia, había un grupo de actores con los que charlaba, precisamente entre ellos estaban Friederick y Susana, la cual reconoció a Candy de inmediato y por supuesto se acercó a saludarla también.

-Candy que gusto verte-

-Susana, también es un gusto volver a verte- Candy lo decía con toda sinceridad, en realidad durante todo el tiempo que había pasado jamás le guardo rencor alguno por ser la causante de la separación de ella y Terrie, al final de cuentas tendría que agradecerle ya que de no ser por ella entonces ahora no estaría comprometida con Albert, que irónico que tuvo que renunciar al amor para encontrarse nuevamente con el amor de su vida pensó por un segundo- Me ha encantado tu actuación definitivamente has tenido una recuperación milagrosa- la alago Candy.

-Muchas Gracias Candy, si bueno toda ha sido gracias Friederick- dijo Susana que le extendió la mano a su esposo y este respondió tomándola de la cintura- Es un honor presentarles a Friederick Landa el director de orquesta y mi esposo por supuesto- Frederick se inclinó para saludar a Candy y Albert, cuando cruzo la mirada con Albert sonrió de una manera que a Albert le pareció extraña, como si entendiera todo de repente.

-¿Nos conocemos?- se atrevió a preguntar Albert, debido a la gran simpatía que mostro al estrechar su mano

-Disculpa, es solo que eh escuchado tanto hablar de ti, que pareciera que ya te conozco-

-¿Hablar de mí?- volvió a preguntar Albert

-Si Friederick es muy buen amigo de Josefina – se apresuró a responder Susana para que Albert no se ofendiera o tomara la actitud de Friederick como una falta de respeto

-Ah ya veo, es verdad y ¿dónde se encuentra ella? me encantaría agradecerla por el gesto que tuvo con Candy- dijo más animadamente Albert

-Ehm esta… algo ocupada… ya saben cosas de la obra… pero podemos esperarla un momento ella y Terrie vendrán en cualquier instante- dijo Eleanor de manera rápidamente para evitar que los fueran a buscar sabía que muy seguramente estarían discutiendo sobre todo por la manera en que Terrie saco su amiga del escenario.

-Dime qué demonios estabas pensando….acaso esperas que todos toleremos tus estupideces- dijo gritando Terrie muy alterado, mientras soltaba del brazo a Josefina con una gran fuerza casi aventándola, afortunadamente esta estaba acostumbrada a lo tosco de los hombres por lo que no la causaba ningún inconveniente físico que Terrie se comportará así con ella, definitivamente si Josefina fuera una dama cualquiera ya hubiera roto en llanto por la actitud de Terrie

-¿Te refieres al hecho de agradecerle y reconocer a Candy como parte la creación de la obra?, no le veo nada de malo- dijo Josefina con mirada desafiante al tiempo en que se sobaba el brazo por el que Terrie la había sujetado.

-Agradecerle, es que acaso no te has dado cuenta lo que acabas de hacer, dime Josefina no te basta con hacerme daño a mí, no te basta ver a un sola persona triste tienes que arruinarle la vida a las demás personas, creí que admirabas a Candy, acaso esperas que ella se sienta cómoda ahora que todo mundo sabe sobre su vida y así todo el país se enterara de todas las desgracias por las que tuvo que pasar dime como te sentirías tu si todo el mundo supiera que tu primer amor perdió la vida por tu causa, porque así lo haces ver la obra, oh y que me dices de la parte en que todas la tratan como sirvienta incluso su hermana, que en realidad eres huérfana que tu propia familia adoptiva te odia, dime que hay de bueno en eso- dijo gritando cada vez más fuerte Terrie, sus ojos solo reflejaban una gran ira, cada vez que hablaba daba un paso más cercano a Josefina como si intentara golpearla o algo parecido, Josefina que se intimido un poco por la actitud de Terrie, el cuál esta irreconocible, se hecho un poco hacia atrás y puso su manos sobre su cabeza como para evitar el golpe, Terrie al ver como Josefina se asustaba y trataba de esconderse tomo un poco de conciencia, estaba siendo algo brusco, respiro profundo y de nuevo retomo la compostura –Lo que intento decir Josefina es que no creo que resulte nada beneficioso para Candy develar su vida de esa manera, sabes bien que ella no ah aceptado aún que publique ese el libro y aún estaba dudosa acerca de la obra- dijo con un tono más calmo pero aun con tintes de ira mientras le daba la espalda y se alejaba de ella, afortunadamente reconoció un bar entra el camerino de Susana y de inmediato se acercó a este para servirse un copa.

Josefina se tardó un poco en hablar, pensaría bien lo que iba a decir, esta vez sí lo pensaría y es que la actitud de Terrie le indicaba que este no aceptaría respuestas incorrectas.

– Yo…ehm… tu … Tú tienes razón Terrie – dijo al fin aceptando su culpa - estuvo mal que revelara ese detalle… yo lo siento mucho… es verdad que muchas veces hago las cosas sin pensar… pero es solo que yo- decía Josefina con un voz baja pero muy clara llena de arrepentimiento y vergüenza, que de alguna manera hizo sentir un poco mal Terrie por la manera en que se había comportado, tal vez el también le pediría disculpas- es solo que yo… admiro tanto a la señorita Candy y no se pensé que tal vez todos la admirarían de la misma manera que yo y que nadie la vería con malos ojos… sino todo lo contrario la manera en que yo veo la señorita a Candy, es con gran respeto y admiración, porque pesar de todas esas cosas malas por las que paso, a pesar de todo eso, su vida es… como un cuento de hadas es decir al final encontró el amor de Albert… y ella es feliz con todos los chicos de la casa Hogar y te apuesto a que debe ser una excelente y muy querida enfermera… ella en realidad cumplió sus sueños; a pesar de todas las cosas ella siempre salió adelante. Yo escribí el personaje de Honey pensando en un héroe paras las personas comunes; en un Hércules moderno que a pesar de las difíciles tareas de la vida aun así logrará llevar acabo hazañas asombrosas que le dieran el respeto y admiración de las demás personas, un personaje que inspirar a todos…. La hice mujer porque eso sería aún más increíble, la hice huérfana para que todos supiéramos que existen personas con dificultas más grandes que nosotros, la hice trágica porque así es la vida, pero también la hice fuerte y siempre feliz porque creo que así debe ser un héroe, pero fue una gran sorpresa encontrarme con que ese personaje existe en la vida real, ella es verdad Terrie, no lo ves, creo que es el sueño de todo escritor, saber que su historia es verdadera que en verdad existió algo tan fascinante y sobre todo que esa personaje realmente ha servido de ejemplo para los demás, dime ¿Cómo podría ocultarle a todos la existencia de esta fascinante mujer?-

Terrie de repente se sintió como todo un estúpido, como el peor hombre del mundo, podía entender las palabras de Josefina, las entendía por que el también sentía todo eso por Candy, sería que acaso Candy logro conquistar el corazón de Josefina también, fuera o no el caso, hizo mal en tratar tan bruscamente a Josefina, ahora venía la parte que menos le gustaba admitiría su error. Se volteo a verla aún tenía esa cara de arrepentimiento y vergüenza, de nuevo se sintió mal, sí que había sido un patán

-Perdona Josefina… tienes razón, creo que exagere la situación… discúlpame- le dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida y estaba listo para salir de la habitación, no le gustaba perder

-Espera Terrie, antes de que te vayas…em podría hacerte una pregunta…que bueno tal vez sea muy obvia la respuesta… pero es solo como mera confirmación yo sé que me vas decir, o tal vez lo pienses que no es de mi incumbencia pero ...-como siempre cuando los nervios se apoderaban de ella la hacían balbucear.

-Adelante pregunta Josefina- dijo Terrie volviéndose de nuevo hacia ella

-Em… ¿aún amas a la señorita Candy?

-Si- dijo sin titubear lo que de alguna manera Josefina sintió como un golpe en el hígado.

-¿Acaso intentaras algo con ella? es decir aún planeas reconquistarla o algo así

Terrie dudo un momento si confesarle algo así a Josefina sería buena idea pero de alguna manera esa chica siempre le hacía decir la verdad sin mucho esfuerzo –Em…si tal vez, me he dad cuanta que ella es la mujer de mi vida y no quiero perderla nuevamente si aún tengo una oportunidad con ella no la desaprovechare- le dijo y antes de que se diera vuelta Josefina lo tomo del abrigo por la parte de la espalda y lo detuvo antes de que pudiera avanzar.

-Terrie.. .yo…- decía Josefina con la cabeza baja y sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos mientras lo sujetaba con gran fuerza del saco, Terrie tan solo se quedó inmóvil esperando – yo… quiero… pedirte una gran disculpa… quiero que sepas que jamás fue mi intención dañarte… en realidad siempre intente ayudar a un amigo jamás pensé que dañaría a otro en el intento…. Solo quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo a un te considero mi amigo y siempre te voy a querer mucho, por lo tanto nunca me va a gustar verte sufrir Terrie… no sigas más con lo de Candy… déjala ella encontró el amor nuevamente, así como ella tú también debes hacerlo, tu también debes buscar tu felicidad y el seguir con Candy no te traerá nada bueno Terrie… Por favor- dijo Josefina subiendo su cabeza y dejando ver sus ojos casi al borde de las lágrimas… Terrie realmente se conmovió, pero a pesar de las suplicas de su amiga no lo haría, tomo la mano de Josefina y la quito de abrigo.

-No puedo hacerlo Josefina, no puedo permitirme rendirme tan fácilmente no puedo….no me importa cuánto la tenga que esperar no importa si ella ama ahora Albert, no me importa yo la amo y sé que nunca encontrare a otra mujer tan única como ella, esto no se trata de encontrar al amor de mi vida, porque yo ya lo encontré y no importa si ella ama a otra persona yo la esperare lo que sea necesario….-

-La amas más que a ti mismo cierto- pregunto Josefina con voz desgarradora incluso Terrie noto su profunda tristeza al preguntárselo

-Sí, la amo más de lo que amo actuar, la amo más que a mi existencia…-

-Y… ¿tan solo te convertirás en un amante a la sombra de ella? ….-

-Si ella ama a Albert realmente, entonces sí, tan solo seré un espectador más de su vida, tal vez sea solo su amigo, pero no importa tan solo con estar cerca de ella, y con ayudarla y verla feliz…- Terrie apretó un poco sus puños por el dolor que le causaba saber que tal vez esa sería la realidad, que Candy tan solo lo vería como un amigo, pero no importaba al final de cuentas solo contaba la felicidad de Candy, lo que la hiciera feliz a ella la haría feliz a él.

-No entiendo bien como funcionara eso… pero bueno soy solo una italiana anticuada que piensa que el amor no correspondido no existe…- sonrió Josefina para darse ánimos - pero te deseo mucha suerte Terrie, quiero que sepas que siempre contaras con mi apoyo, trata de ser feliz por favor – así Josefina renunciaba a Terrie, se retiraría antes de amarlo más y que se le rompiera más el corazón, Terrie no renunciaría a Candy, y ella no podía competir contra ella, no tenía oportunidad Candy era demasiado maravillosa como para siquiera intentarlo, no valía la pena confesarle su amor, incluso ella misma elegiría a Candy sobre ella pensaba, incluso ella llego a enamorarse de Candy, y entendía la posición de Terrie, por lo que lo mejor era alejarse y tratar de olvidar todo.

Josefina se adelantó y salió del camerino antes que Terrie, nuca volteo a verlo para despedirse sabía que si lo haría estallaría en lágrimas y le dolería mucho que a Terrie no le importarse verla de esa manera, eso era lo más doloroso de todo la indiferencia de él, no cerró la puerta por lo que Terrie observo como se perdía en la oscuridad del teatro, algo dentro de él le gritaba que no la dejará ir, pero acallo el sentimiento tan rápido como vio cruzar por el pasillo a Candy acompañada de Albert y su madre, nadie de estos noto la partida de Josefina ya se había alejado lo suficiente como para no ser notada.

-Terrie hijo estabas tardando mucho y ya se hace tarde. Por eso vinimos a buscarte me alegra no haberlos interrumpido- dijo Eleanor al irse acercando más a Terrie, el cual se quedó estático por un momento

-Ehm… si disculpen mucho haberlos hecho esperar, pero ya estoy listo…- dijo incorporándose Terrie, saludo con una sonrisa nuevamente a Candy y Albert

-¿De qué hablas Terrie? Aún no estás listo aún llevas puesto el vestuario ve a cambiarte hijo, mientras nos adelantaremos a la fiesta ¿te aparece?,

-¿Fiesta?- se preguntó aún un poco distraído Terrie- oh cierto en la mansión de los familiares de Friederick, si…. Em si me iré a cambiar los veo más tarde

-Josefina también estará ahí ¿cierto?- pregunto Albert, ya que esperaba aun agradecerle

-Ehm… no lo sé ella no me comento nada- dijo Terrie de nuevo perdiéndose un poco en un extraña bruma de pensamientos.

- Bueno asegúrate de llegar con ella de acuerdo- le prepuso Eleanor

- Antes de irnos quiero felicitarte por tu actuación Terrie estuviste maravilloso realmente parecías dos personas totalmente diferentes de no haber sido por el programa no me hubiera dado cuenta que interpretabas a dos personajes- le dijo Candy muy entusiasmada ya que no esperaba la hora pare felicitarle por su hermoso trabajo, Terrie la miro por los ojos iluminados, entonces se convenció a si mismo nuevamente estaba dispuesto a todo por esa mujer.

-Gracias pecosa, tus palabras significan mucho para mí- un extraña sensación de estar solos los dos en el lugar se le cruzo por la mente a Terrie, pero de repente Albert tomo por la cintura a Candy y la sustrajo de ese mundo al que Terrie intentaba arrastrar Candy.

-Si Terrie muchas felicidades fue una actuación destacable- Terrie se limitó a sonreírle y aceptar el cumplido de Albert, luego se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a cambiarse y todos se dispusieron a deja el lugar para ir a la fiesta.

Durante el trayecto Albert pensó que sería una buena oportunidad para preguntarle a Candy sobre la presencia de Elisa, aún lo tenía un poco desconcertado su comportamiento tan amable hacia ellos, pero a la vez era tan evidente su falsedad, aun así se quedaría con la duda ya que por la presencia de Eleanor no pudo hablar con Candy acerca de nada se limitaron a conversar sobre la obra y lo mucho que le había gustado a Candy, en realidad estas dos fueron quienes conversaron, afortunadamente el lugar quedaba cerca por lo que no tardaron mucho en llegar, al llegar ahí el lugar estaba repleto y a la entrada ya les aguardaba una gran cantidad de reporteros, parecía un evento de mucha publicidad, ahora entendía por que la abuela Elroy se había decidido en no darle la invitación, no era bueno para la imagen de la familia una foto de los recién comprometidos, de hecho Albert esperaba que la abuela Elroy ocultara su compromiso por un largo rato, así era ella, creía que si desplazaba los problemas estos se olvidarían y desaparecerían con el tiempo.

-Seguramente muchos de los reporteros querrán entrevistar a Candy- menciono Eleanor por el anuncio de Josefina, y así era en realidad muchos de ellos esperaban redactar sobre la chica que había tenido su propia obra - Yo bajare primero del auto, estoy acostumbrada a estas situaciones así ustedes podrán entrar muy rápidamente sin ser notados- les recomendó Eleanor, y Candy y Albert accedieron, George por un momento se sintió mal, probablemente a Eleanor no le gustaría ser vista con él, George no era más que un simple mayordomo de la familia Andrew, aunque Albert no lo viera como eso, si se sabía que Eleanor está involucrada con él probablemente sería muy criticada y podría atraer títulos escandalosos por lo que imaginaba que a Eleanor no le gustaría ser vista junto a él.

-Yo me encargare de estacionar el auto- dijo con algo de pesadez George

-Claro que no George, tú me acompañaras, es que acaso un caballero no debe acompañar a una dama y a mí me vendría muy bien una caballero hace mucho que no vengo a estos eventos acompañada por alguien diferente de Terrie- le sonrió Eleanor y George se entusiasmó por la invitación.

Aunque el plan de que Candy y Albert pasaran desapercibidos era muy bueno en la práctica no lo resulto tanto, Eleanor salío del auto y espero a que George la tomará del brazo, llama mucho la atención de todos los reporteros tal como esperaban y las fotos no se hicieron esperar, Eleanor pozo gustosa junto a George para distraerlos, para George fue un deleite saber que Eleanor no se avergonzaba para nada de él, pero en cuanto Albert y Candy pasaron por detrás de todos los fotógrafos y la prensa, uno de ellos los reconoció inmediatamente

-Eh ahí va la chica de la obra- le grito a todo mundo

-Si es ella, si la verdadera Honey- y una marejada de periodistas se abalanzó sobre la rubia pareja.

-Es Albert Andrew su acompañante- grito otro de los periodistas – ¡Que historia!

Albert no espero a ser rodeado por los periodista y no lo pensó dos veces tomo a Candy de las piernas y la cargo cual niña de tres años y corrió hacia la entrada, cuando llego ahí Candy que se quedó petrificada por la decisión de Albert de correr con ella en brazos, aunque no era la primer vez que la levantaba así, definitivamente sus mejores recuerdos venían del ser tratada de esa manera por Albert un manera caballerosa pero algo varonil y salvaje, le encantaba eso de él, era un equilibro perfecto entre ternura y rudeza. Cuando llegaron a la entrada ya no había ningún periodista que pudiera molestarlos.

-Perdona por la rudeza, Pero no creo sea necesario agregarle publicidad a nuestra vida- le dijo Albert por el rostro inexpresivo de Candy, lo que Albert confundió con algo de molestia- Cuando Albert la puso de nuevo sobre el piso, Candy bajo con una gran delicadeza, casi angelical que volvió loco a Albert, estaba tan enamorado de esa criatura que algo tan sencillo como ponerla sobre el suelo era algo tan esplendoroso y agradable a la vista,

-No tienes por qué disculparte no me agradaron para nada esos reporteros tan escandalosos, es verdad que ahora será una mujer muy famosa, al convertirme en la esposa de William Albert Andrew y además tengo una obra de teatro, pero creo que será toda la fama que puedo soportar por estos días- dijo en un tono más relajado y Albert rio por su comentario, y se percató que se encontraban detrás de los arbustos aun por lo que no podían ser vistos por nadie, por lo que aprovecho el lugar para dejarle marcados los labios con ese sello tan característico de él.

Entraron a la mansión por fin luego de unas cuantos fotos y entrevistas Eleanor iba acompañada aún del brazo de George cuando llegaron al lugar reconocieron de inmediato a Friederck y a Susana estos los saludaron y a lo lejos y les invitaron acercarse estaban con algunas personas importantes de la ciudad, diferentes de la familia Andrew, pero cercanos a esta por lo que unos reconocieron a George de inmediato.

-Eleanor ¿qué tal te ha ido con los periodistas? para nosotros tampoco fue muy fácil entrar creo que los reporteros de Chicago son un poco más rudos que los de Nueva York y yo que pensé que ellos eran los perores- comento Susana

-No están acostumbrados a entrevistar personalidades del teatro de tal magnitud querida, por algo se comportan un poco más desesperados- agrego Friederick en un tono muy snob que a George le pareció bastante común

- Eleanor Becker permítame decirle que su actuación fue subliminal- agrego uno de los presentes, Eleanor agradeció por el gesto pero reconoció de inmediato el rostro del adulador, era un pedante escritor que le había fastidiado y acosado tiempo atrás, como agradecía por la presencia de George esa noche.

-Eleanor permítame presentarte a Franz Shimt, un laureado dramaturgo alemán- lo introdujo Friederick

-Oh por supuesto que lo conozco eh tenido la oportunidad de ver "Lagrimas" y "La última rosa" en un teatro francés, esplendorosas obras, creo que nuestra directora es una conocida suya- respondió Susana

-Josefina Martelo, si fue alumna mía en la Escuela de Bellas Artes de Roma, una destacable estudiante, no la ha visto me encantaría saludarla-

-Creo que llegará pronto- agrego Susana

-Ha hecho un excelente trabajo como directora pero quien se lleva las palmas es usted Eleanor, la producción es extraordinario y su actuación excelente – agregó Franz, de repente se escuchó a Susana aclarando su garganta -Bueno su actuación fue excelente también hermosa Susana-

-Es un honor para mí que un hombre como usted reconozca mi trabajo- y Eleanor le sonrió, deseaba moverse de ahí cuanto antes pero Franz volvía a alagarla y no le permitía moverse , conocía muy bien a Franz era verdad que era un genio pero era bien conocido por su adicción a la bebida y su amor por las mujeres, Eleanor intento hacerle un señal a George para ver si este la podía sacar de ahí, pero a pesar de que estaban tomados del brazo, George parecía no entender y se limitaba escuchar la conversación, cuando entonces sintió un pellizco en su brazo, acaso había sido Eleanor, no…ella no haría algo así, luego lo volvió a sentir y no hizo nada ni siquiera la volteaba a ver, y de nuevo y esta vez mas fuerte contuvo un grito ahogado, Eleanor lo volvió a pellizcar muchísimo más fuerte y George no pudo más no gritaba pero si comenzó a sudar y se inclinó un poco por el dolor.

-George… querido ¿estás bien?- pregunto Eleanor victoriosamente ya que por fin tendría un excusa.

-Si no te preocupes –esa no era la respuesta que esperaba Eleanor y de nuevo lo volvió pellizcar, George estaba totalmente rojo porque Eleanor hacia algo así acaso había perdido la cabeza, intento decir algo pero fue inaudible

-¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?- volvió a preguntar Eleanor tratando de contener la risa, lo que asusto un poco a George pero por un extraña razón le encanto.

-Yo creo que no… será mejor que me vaya a revisar una disculpa por favor- confeso por fin

-Oh yo te acompaño te diré en donde está un lugar para que te refrescarte- y Eleanor lo arrastro por el salón con una gran sonrisa

Cuando estuvieron más alejados Eleanor por fin le confeso por que tuvo que actuar de esa manera

-Discúlpame mucho querido George no encontré otra manera para salir de ahí, ese hombre me desagrada mucho ya lo conozco de tiempo atrás y créeme no es nada agradable tenerlo cerca, finge que no me recuerda y no lo culpo esa vez tenía una tremenda borrachera-

-Descuida -dijo George con el brazo entumecido de dolor, pero bueno valía la pena con tal de ver la sonrisa de Eleanor, además no lo hizo con malas intenciones no es que le divirtiera causarle dolor a las personas de esa manera ¿cierto?

La abuela Elroy si había asistido a pesar de no haber visto la obra, y es que para nada le interesaba ver la obra en donde actuara Terrence quien estuvo involucrado de manera escandalosa con Candy, por lo que ella no reforzaría la idea de que era correcto que Albert y Candy simpatizaran con él, además tenía la idea de hablar con él y pedirle que se alejara de ellos, como siempre la abuela Elroy exageraba la situaciones imaginaba que Terrie era un hombre loco desenfrenado, había escuchado de su reciente divorcio con Susana asumía que se había divorciado por amoríos y problemas con la bebida, por lo que no le venía nada bien a los futuros jefes de familia mantener amistado con un hombre tan conflictivo como el Sr. Grandchester, si de por si tenía que lidiar con que Albert contrajera matrimonio con Candy, por lo menos esperaba poder controlar las relaciones de la pareja.

Abert y Candy identificaron de inmediato a Annie que estaba junto a la abuela Elroy y Elissa.

-Pobre Annie – murmuro Candy al ver la compañía de Annie a lo lejos, Albert tan solo se rio por un momento

-Bueno pero lo hace en una ropa más cómoda, que por cierto creo haber reconocido el vestido que llevaba la pobre de Annie a la obra- Candy tan solo sonrió.

Albert y Candy se integraron a las mujeres de la familia, al poco rato Annie identifico a lo lejos un rostro muy conocida por ella, era Archie que iba llegando a la fiesta acompañado por Neal, Archie apresuro su paso y se integró rápidamente al grupo de la familia

-Annie luces hermosa… perdón por la tardanza el bruto de Neal maneja terriblemente- dijo Archie al tiempo que abrazaba a su esposa para luego inclinarse y besar el vientre Annie –Hola pequeño tú también me extrañaste ¿verdad? – y entonces sintió como él bebe pateaba y se emocionó, todos quisieron tocar el vientre de Annie bueno en realidad solo Candy y la abuela Elroy; a Elisa y Neal no les interesaba en lo más mínimo y a Albert no le parecía correcto tocar a Annie, solo como mera regla de etiqueta.

- ¿Acaso es George el que esta allá?- pregunto Archie cuando vio a George a lo lejos y Albert le respondió que si pero antes de que este continuara hablando Archie lo interrumpió bruscamente –¡¿Acaso esta con Eleanor Becker?!

-Oh si anoche fuimos a cenar al "Le miu miu" y nos encontramos con ella ahí, estaba cenando con Josefina y ella nos presentó y entonces yo los presente, y luego de eso terminaron siendo muy buenos amigos- conto de manera muy resumida Albert, recordado que se encontraba con la abuela Elroy

- Vaya pero que afortunado- dijo Archie con un toque de envidia, Annie respondió dándole un codazo, a lo que Archie rio – Bueno pero no tan afortunado como yo por tenerte a ti Annie- trato de arreglar las cosas de manera exitosa, la verdad Annie en todo lo que llevaba de noviazgo y matrimonio con Archie jamás se había molestado con sus esposa jamás había peleado con él o jamás le había reclamada por algo, era un esposa demasiado complaciente, pero bueno en realidad esa era parte de la personalidad de Annie y en parte porque Annie se esforzaba demasiado para ser siempre la primera opción de Archie.

-No me parece muy correcto que George socialice con la señorita Eleanor- interrumpió la tía Elroy con tono molesto- las personas podrían molestarse porque permitimos que nuestra servidumbre socialice, si otros lo toman de ejemplo…

-Basta tía, George puede relacionarse con quien lo desee, nosotros no somos dueños de su vida- dijo muy molesto Albert

-En mis tiempos…-

-Esos tiempos ya no existen tía- termino de discutir Albert, luego le sugirió Candy ir bailar y ella acepto, se excusó con la tía pero esta solo se limitó a voltearle cara de mala manera- Annie y Archie optaron por bailar también.

Elroy se quedó muy molesta por la actitud de Albert, por lo que deseaba encontrar cuando antes a Terrie y así tendría con quien descargar toda su molestia. Una mujer de otra de las familias más importantes de Chicago la Sra. Lawson se acercó para saludar a Elroy iba a acompañada de alguna de sus hijas.

-Sra. Elroy, querida es un placer verte esta noche, me hubiera gustado acercarme a saludar a tu sobrino Albert para felicitarle por su reciente compromiso- dijo la mujer en tono tan snob y presuntuoso que incluso a Elroy le parecía pesado. Para Elroy esos nuevo ricos no tenían idea de lo que era la verdadera educación siempre tratando de criticar a los demás era un dolor de cabeza tratar con esa gente.

-Albert se encuentra bailando con su prometida, si desea puede acercarse a él personalmente para felicitarlo- contesto en su tono cortante

-Gracias, Elroy, por cierto no te vi en la obra, es una pena te hubiera encantado fue una historia enternecedora y admirable-

-Gracias eh leído los periódicos, conozco las críticas de la obra- contesto tratando de liberarse de la mujer.

-Oh ya veo, si quien fuera decir que la obra era sobre la futura esposa de William Albert Andrew, futura jefa de la familia Andrew, para sí que causo un total conmoción debo confesarlo, por la obra puedo ver que Albert es un hombre afortunado al casarse con la jovencita, bueno pero tú la conoces mejor que yo, debes saber de lo que hablo- dijo en su tono más déspota y humillador posible, dándole a entender a Elroy como si conociera los secretos más oscuros de la mujer.

- No se que a te refiera Rose, la obra no tiene nada que ver con nosotros-

-Mmmm oh mil disculpas Elroy, es solo que son tantas las coincidencia, como el joven Anthony...- antes de que la mujer continuara hablando la mirada de la abuela Elroy se ensombreció por completo – Y el joven Allister-

-Anthony, Allister… No tengo la menor idea a lo que te refieras Rose pero si intentas provocarme lo has logrado, por favor retírate de mí vista – dijo Elroy levantado el rostro y dedicándole la mirada más helada y severa que jamás en su vida haya hecho.

Elroy entonces sintió un gran golpe en su pecho al ver el rostro de la mujer de repente todo se empezó a poner más y más oscuro, el murmuro y miradas de la gente precian enfocarse en ella, como era posible…esa obra… de que trataba esa obra… intenta recordar Elroy… se decía una y otra vez, de nuevo las miradas de los invitados las miradas juzgadoras, si se reían, se reían de ella, porque… de que ríen, por que miran tan sentenciosamente que saben… todo daba vueltas tan deprisa, entonces su mano comenzó a paralizarse el dolor comenzó a caminar por todo su brazo hasta explotar en su pecho… murmullos era todos lo que alcanzaba a escuchar, era extraño …¿por qué estaba viendo el piso?, ¿por qué veía los zapatos de los invitados?, ¿por qué de repente el salón estaba tan oscuro?

- alguien prenda las luces… gritaba.

Notas:

Disculpen mucho la tardanza me robaron mi lap =(…. y justo cuando ya había terminado el capítulo jajajaj pero bueno por eso me tarde más como ya merito son vacaciones prometo que tal vez suba más seguido … ahora debo confesar que por fin la historia toma el rumbo que yo quería debo confesar que la historia es demasiado lenta pero pues … espero que valga la pena la espera por la acción seeeeee…. Ah y otra cosa que debo confesar es que la abuela Elroy siempre se me ha hecho una viejita muy mala jajajaja y he leído algunos fics donde la ponen súper sweet y así pero noooo esa viejita no cambiaría y por fin tuve mi venganza jajajaja bueno ya me emocione… espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo y pues espero sus comentarios siiiiiii….


End file.
